SOULMATH
by Chic White
Summary: Banyak yang beropini anak jurusan Matematika itu isinya anak jenius, maniak rumus, dan masternya kalkulus. Jangan terpedaya almamater semata. Mereka ini spesies manusia gabut semua./Kushina's PoV. In addition: Madara as dosen wali berdikari. Unfaedah seperti biasanya. Ch 18: KUMIS/BESOK KIAMAT, YA! IndonesiaCollege!AU (hiatus, sampai jumpa tahun depan)
1. POSITIF

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 3 SMA itu...penuh dengan kegalauan.

(Jangan baper dulu, _please_. Jonesnya tolong dikondisikan.)

Bukan sepenuhnya galau karena meratapi kejombloan, tetapi juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib di masa depan. Pusat-pusat bimbingan belajar dengan rekam jejak aduhai disambangi. Harga tinggi pun disanggupi, semata-mata demi nilai memadai untuk diterima perguruan tinggi negeri yang dikehendaki. Mulai dari latihan soal sampai mabok rumus, mencari kiat-kiat strategi, dan bahkan wangsit mujarab pun dicari.

Mantap jiwa!

(Enggak mau pusing belajar untuk ujian? Gampang! Kawin aja!)

Sebagai salah satu murid yang malangnya naik ke kelas 3, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mungkin tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar (uang dari mana? Membobol bank? Maaf, aku mungkin murid nakal, tapi aku bukan kriminal.), setidaknya aku tetap menyusun strategi.

Pertama, tentunya persiapan. Segala hal harus dipersiapkan secara matang. Kalau perlu mintalah bantuan kepada teman.

Kedua, _scout_. Tentunya untuk dapat mengalahkan musuh kita harus tahu dulu seperti apa musuh yang akan dihadapi agar dapat membuat strategi. Benar, kan?

Ketiga, hajar sepenuh hati. Manfaatkan segala amunisi. Buktikan sampai tercapailah prestasi.

Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini jika kau mau berusaha.

.

"KAK! BANTUIN PR NAPA!"

"BERISIK! LAGI _CLAN WAR_ NIH!"

.

Yang kupelajari itu bukan strategi belajar, _btw_. Tapi multifungsi kok. Bisa dipraktekkan dalam hal belajar.

 _Trust me, it works_!

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Positif]**

 **.**

 _ **Anda telah diterima di pilihan ke-2 Program Studi S1 Matematika di Universitas Konopad.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menggosok mataku. Kutatap layar, tak ada yang berubah.

...Ini aku tidak sedang delusi, kan?

 **.**

 _ **Anda telah diterima di pilihan ke-2 Program Studi S1 Matematika di Universitas Konopad.**_

 _ **.**_

Kutampar pipi kananku, kembali menatap layar.

Sakit, _njir_.

 **.**

 _ **Anda telah diterima di pilihan ke-2 Program Studi S1 Matematika di Universitas Konopad.**_

 _ **.**_

Kutampar pipi kiriku, kembali menatap layar. Masih tulisan yang sama.

Sakit kuadrat.

 **.**

 _ **Anda telah diterima di pilihan ke-2 Program Studi S1 Matematika di Universitas Konopad.**_

 _ **.**_

"Eh Dek Kakashi... Lihat sini bentar!" Kucolek bahu anak yang ada di samping kananku.

"Iya ada apa Kak Kus-WANJAY! SAKIT WOI!"

Aku nyengir pada anak yang baru saja kutabok keras pipinya. "Sakit, Dek?" tanyaku iseng.

"Iya, bego!"

Berarti bukan mimpi.

"Baguslah."

Ini kenyataan! YAHOOO~!

"KAK SEHARI AJA GAK KAMPRET BISA KAGAK?!"

"Bicik." Bodo amat, Dek. Aku lagi senang nih! AKU LULUS SBMPTN DEMI APA!

Aku segera membayar _billing_ dan meninggalkan warnet dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

 _Di sini mahasiswa baru berbicara. SALAM KENAL DUNIAAAAAA!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melirik waktu yang masih dalam jam kerja guru, aku langsung membawa jaket dan berangkat ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku masuk ke ruang guru dan duduk di salah satu meja. Menggunakan kunci yang kutahu tempat persembunyiannya, aku membuka laci meja itu. Kukeluarkan tab yang ada dan langsung memainkannya sembari menunggu Sang Empunya selesai mengajar.

Guru Matematika-ku. Orang yang ingin segera kukabari atas berita menggembirakan ini.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, guru-guru kembali dari kelas. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah selesai.

"Aih? Kushina? Apa yang kau-Oh! Sudah keluar ya? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Nah, ini dia guru Matematika tercinta. "setidaknya gantilah bajumu dulu. Apa-apaan itu? Kau masih pakai piyama?"

...Sial. Aku lupa begitu bangun tadi aku langsung ke warnet dan bermain game sambil menunggu pengumuman.

Semoga saja ketiakku tidak 'harum'. Aku belum mandi, _btw_.

"Itu tidak penting!" Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Coba tebak!"

"Temanmu memesan Icha-Icha Paradise 3?" Guru dengan rabut ubanan itu tertawa seolah tiada hari esok.

Tidak ada yang lucu? Iya, memang. Harap dimaklum. Guru yang kupanggil Papih ini memang agak sinting.

"Bukan itu!" tukasku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "PAPIH JIRAIYA, HASILNYA POSITIF LHO! DUA!"

Ruang yang semula heboh dengan obrolan letih dari para guru itu hening seketika. Papih meneguk ludah ketika perlahan perhatian terpusat pada kami.

"...P-positif?"

"POSITIF?!"

Aku ditarik menjauh dari Papih, bahkan dipeluk dengan protektif oleh seorang guru wanita.

"PAK JIRAIYA MASYAALLAH MURID KESAYANGANKU KAU APAKAN?!"

"PAK SING SADAR MASA MURID SENDIRI YANG SETENGAH UMUR PULA DIEMBAT SIH?!"

"PEDOFIL! PEDOFIL!"

Papih yang panik karena rekan-rekannya sudah mau menciduk, segera menjerit, "KUSHINA KOK JAHAT SAMA PAPIH?! MULUT AMBIGUMU ITU TOLONG DIKONDISIKAN, ANAKKU SAYANG!"

Papih ini bukan ayahku, kok. Setidaknya bukan kandung. Beliau sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sayang sekali kedekatan kami disalahartikan oleh beberapa oknum berotak selangkangan. Hanya karena Papih sampai sekarang masih perjaka tua, beliau dicurigai punya maksud tertentu padaku.

Heh. Kalau saja mereka tahu Papih sering curhat tentang cinta pertama yang tak bisa dilupakan olehnya hingga saat ini. Singkat kata, korban gagal _move on_.

 **.**

Sebenarnya, kelulusan ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagiku. Karena jujur saja, di tahun terakhirku ini, sulit rasanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Keluargaku di ambang kehancuran. Ibuku berselingkuh. Jarang pulang, tak ingat pada anaknya. Ayahku sempat sakit-sakitan. Aku kacau, tapi aku harus tetap tegar di hadapan dua adikku yang masih kecil. Aku harus bisa memastikan bahwa tak ada yang berubah meski keadaan tak lagi sama. Tambah lagi, aku harus memikirkan ujian dan tetek-bengeknya.

Coba katakan. Anak mana yang bisa belajar dan menyerap ilmu dengan baik di tengah-tengah kondisi seperti itu?

Kalau Papih tidak menghiburku di sekolah; baik yang benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa atau menceburkannya ke kolam piranha di taman satwa, entah apakah aku masih mampu untuk membuka mata keesokan hari. Bagaimana pun selama ini, ibu adalah segalanya bagiku. Dikhianati olehnya sampai seperti ini...tidak mudah.

Sudah ah. Intinya doa dan usahaku tetap berbuah hasil. Aku siap menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

 **.**

"Nak, ini Papihmu dibilang pedofil gak akan dibela?"

Mengerjai Papih minimal dua minggu sekali itu perlu dilakukan.

"Males ah." Nangis aja sana. "Aku positif lulus pilihan kedua, maksud perkataanku tadi."

"Pilihan kedua? MATEMATIKA KONOPAD?!" Aku mengangguk menanggapinya. "PAPIH BANGGA! SINI PELUK!"

Aku berani bertaruh. Masuk universitas manapun asalkan jurusan yang kuambil itu Matematika, pasti Papih akan tetap seheboh ini.

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

Namaku Kushina. Aku baru saja diterima di Universitas Konopad Program Studi S1 Matematika. Banyak yang bilang Matematika itu susahnya minta ampun. Banyak juga yang beropini jurusan Matematika itu isinya anak jenius, maniak rumus, dan masternya kalkulus. Kuberi tahu, jangan terpedaya almamater semata. Mereka ini spesies gabut semua.

Yaa siapa tahu saja kalian yang mungkin saat ini masih membenci Matematika jadi berminat mengikuti jejakku dan masuk jurusan Matematika? Atau mungkin ceritaku dapat menginspirasi dan memotivasi? Tapi kemungkinan juga apa yang kuceritakan sama sekali tidak ada faedahnya.

...Mau kuceritakan, tidak?

* * *

 **Next Chapter : MANOHARA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **INI APAAN YAWLA. WRITETOBER APANYA. GAJELAS :'v**

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu. MAAF BUAT YANG NGAREP KEABSURDAN CHIC. MUNGKIN NEXT CHAP.**

 **Ini bakal penuh curhatan pribadi selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Huha. Semoga bisa menghibur.**

 **Update tiap hari. Berupa drabble atau chapter pendek doang :3**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	2. MANOHARA

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang namanya cobaan itu tidak akan berhenti menghampiri selama kau masih bernapas di keesokan hari. Ya, kan?

Terlepas dari kegalauan mampukah aku bertahan hidup di medan perang SBMPTN, aku mengalami kegalauan yang lain.

 **Satu pesan diterima**

 _ **Dari : Universitas Konopad**_

 _ **Dihimbau kepada seluruh mahasiswa baru Universitas Konopad untuk segera log-in serta meng-input data e-mail juga ID Lainu di website official agar informasi selanjutnya dapat tersampaikan dengan baik.**_

Aku pernah menjadi pengguna aplikasi sosmed Lainu. Karena sepi dan aku mulai bosan membalas pesan OA yang kuleksi, jadi ku- _uninstall_ saja.

 **Setelan - Penyimpanan - Penyimpanan Internal**

 **Total : 5,75 GB**

 **Tersedia : 48,3 MB**

Mampus. Kalau cuma segini, bagaimana aku bias mengunduh Lainu?

 **Hapus Aplikasi Terpilih**

 **o Clash of Clans**

 **o Summoners War**

Anjir. Kok nyesek gini ya. Seriusan aku harus mengorbankan satu untuk diganti Lainu?

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _hidup segan, mati tak mau_.

.

.

.

 _Aku kudu piye, btw?_

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Makan Nongkrong Huru-Hara]**

Dua ikat kangkung, cek.

Tahu, cek.

Telur 1 kg, cek.

Satu siung bawang, cek.

Tomat... empat biji aja dulu kali ya? Satu untuk tumis kangkung dan tiga sisanya untuk kumakan.

"Kushina?"

Aku menatap horror tomat di tanganku.

 _WTF? Sejak kapan tomat bisa berbicara?_

 _Tahu namaku dari mana? Jangan-jangan... stalker?!_

"Neng Kushina!" Aku terlonjak kaget saat pundakku dicolek. Menoleh, kudapati seorang ibu berbadan bulat sedang terkekeh. "Serius amat belanjanya, Neng?"

Syukurlah. Ternyata bukan tomat.

"Takut ada yang kelupaan, hehe." Aku tersenyum jaim.

"Jarang olahraga ya, sekarang. Biasanya hari sabtu pagi dan sore udah keliling komplek, kamu." Si Ibu mulai memilah-milah sayuran. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Ke mana aja?"

"Mabok soal, Bu," curhatku. "Makanya beres SBMPTN bawaannya pengen ngorok mulu. Sekarang jadi rajin tidur siang kelebihan jam, malah."

"Pantesan jadi berisi gini!" Pipiku dicubit, ibu itu cekikikan. "Banyakin lagi makannya, biar sehat kaya ibu."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Terfokus kembali pada belanjaanku, tak lupa membayarnya pada pemilik warung. Setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah.

 _Sehat apanya anjir. Nanti kalau di jalan menanjak aku tersandung, jatuh, lalu menggelinding bagaimana?_

Ibu _sehat_ sendiri saja, aku ikhlas. Terima kasih.

 _._

"KAKAK!"

Sampai di rumah, aku disambut jeritan frustasi dua adikku.

( _Iya, aku punya dua adik. Panggil saja mereka Tuyul 1 dan Tuyul 2._ )

"Oi?" jawabku dari dapur.

Rumah kami tidak besar. Jadi, suaraku pasti terdengar oleh dua tuyul yang ada di ruang depan.

"HAPENYA BERISIK!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mataku. "Berisik?"

Tuyul 1 datang dengan wajah bete maksimal, ponselku berkedip genit di tangannya. Dimasuki pesan tak henti diiringi dering yang terus melakukan repetisi.

 _Lainu! Lainu! Lainu! Lainu! Lainu! Lainu! Lain-_

Aku mematikan bunyi tanda pesan masuk, sehingga dering _annoying_ dari suara kecentilan itu berhenti terdengar. "Noh, udah, kan?" kataku.

Tuyul 1 menatapku. "Bisa dimatiin bunyinya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya lah!" jawabku enteng.

"Terus kenapa gak dimatiin dari tadi?! Aku sama adek lagi belajar!"

"Lupa, Dek. Maaf."

Tuyul 1 memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu kembali ke habitat asal. Memberiku ruang untuk segera memutilasi kangkung yang kubeli tadi.

.

Aku tidak lupa, _btw_.

Memang sengaja kunyalakan karena aku tahu di jam sore seperti ini, ponselku tak akan kehabisan notifikasi Lainu.

Rasain, Dek. Suruh siapa selama aku belajar SBMPTN kalian ribut mulu.

 _Jadi kakak belum lengkap tanpa balas dendam menjahili adiknya._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lainu - Tim Gabut - Math '17 - Notes**

 **Sudoku**

 _Kumpul Hari Minggu jam 9 di Indoktober Point Braga, ya. Telat = Mati._

* * *

Aku melirik arloji di tangan. Angka 6 dan angka 3 tertunjuk pasrah. Beralih pada layar ponsel, angka 6.15 unjuk gigi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sesungguhnya orang Indonesia itu punya system waktu khusus. Tiada kata tepat waktu di dalam kamus hidupnya. Rencana kumpul jam berapa pun rasanya tidak mungkin kalau tidak telat. Bilang sudah _otw_ saja kemungkinan besar masih bersemedi di atas kloset.

Oleh karena itu... APA YANG KULAKUKAN DI SINI JAM 6 PAGI?! WTF!

.

 **Lainu - Tim Gabut Math '17**

* * *

 _Sudah di TKP, bos._

 **Inoicyin :** _...what._

 **Inoicyin :** _Rajin itu ada batasnya, bego. Kamu mau ngapain tiga jam selanjutnya? (lol)_

 _Malah ngatain bego. (sad) Buruan sini temenin!_

 **Inoicyin :** _Ya habis... (lol) Ogah. Mandi aja belum._

 **Inoicyin :** _Membusuklah selama tiga jam di sana. (lol) (lol)_

 _Buruan mandi sana! Rumahmu kan deket anjir._

 **Inoicyin :** _Apa hubungannya (lol)_

 _Temenin, elah! Gak kasian gitu ngebiarin anak cewek duduk sendirian? Kalau aku diculik, gimana?_

 **Inoicyin :** _(lol) Iya, iya, bentar. Aku mandi sekarang. Tunggu aku di sana ya, sayang._

 _Najis. (lol)_

 **Inoicyin :** _Gak jadi ah. (mad)_

 _Anjir. Iya-iya. Buruan ya, sayang, aku tungguin di sini. (kiss)_

 **Inoicyin :** _Ok, sayang. (hug) (kiss) (bye)_

 **Shikampret :** _Ketemu nanti kalian harus nraktir._

 _Shika, plis. Kok jadi minta PJ gitu sih. Kan lu tau kita cuma bercanda._

 **Shikampret :** _Bukan PJ._

 **Shikampret :** _Kalian telah mengganggu waktu tidur emasku._

 **Shikampret :** _Tega..._

 **Shikampret :** _Biadab..._

 **Shikampret :** _Yang kalian lakukan padaku itu, jahat..._

 _Ni anak diganggu tidur udah kaya dihamilin aja. (lol)_

 **Sudoku :** _Harap maklum, Kushina. Shikaku sedang PMS._

 **Shikampret :** _Dapuk_

 **Sudoku :** _Kemarin aku melihatmu membeli pembalut._

 **Shikampret :** _Fuga, pls._

 _Cerai! Cerai! Cerai!_

 **Sudoku :** _Aku tidak akan menceraikannya. Cerai itu dilarang oleh agama._

 _Beruntung banget kamu, Shika. (sad smile) Dapet pasangan sebegitu alimnya._

 **Sudoku :** _Tidak. Aku yang beruntung karena telah mendapatkannya._

 **Shikampret :** _..._

 **Shikampret :** _Hayati lelah dengan cobaan ini. (sleep)_

 _Aw. No fun!_

 _Jangan molor lagi! Siap-siap buruan!_

 **Inoicyin :** _Udah ganteng nih._

 **Inoicyin :** _Aku datang dengan cintaku, Kushina sayang~_

 _Waks (lol) Oke sayang. Aku akan menunggumu. Mumumumu (kiss)_

 **Inoicyin** : _Love u~_

 _Love u too~_

 **Sudoku :** _Cie..._

 **Sudoku :** _Udah aku screenshoot. Mau dikirim ke Minato kapan?_

 _WTF_

 _UCHIHA_

 _FUGAKU_

 _KAMPRET_

 _LU MAU GUA MATI?!_

 _(kick)_

 **Sudoku :** _Bayarin makan buat nanti, ya. Terima kasih kawan. (smile)_

 _Tega..._

 _Biadab..._

 _Yang kamu lakukan padaku itu, jahat..._

 **Shikampret :** _Itu plagiasi._

 **Shikampret :** _Dua porsi ya._

 _SEJAK KAPAN COWOK MINTA TRAKTIR KE CEWEK?!_

 **Inoicyin :** _Emangnya kamu cewek?_

 _Sayang, kok kamu ikutan jahat sih (cry)_

 **Inoicyin :** _Nangis aja nangis. Cuma lima langkah aku bisa meluk kamu, kok._

* * *

 _What_. Lima langkah?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap layar. Di sana, aku melihat sesosok bulok alias bule lokal yang sedang menatapku juga.

"Inoichi?" tanyaku ragu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Jijik tahu gak?" Aku ikut tertawa. Setelah dia duduk di sebelahku, aku melanjutkan, "sering-sering, ya."

"Gak mau, ah. Nanti doinya marah, PHO dong?" Inoichi mengekeh.

.

Tak lama setelah Lainu ter- _install_ di ponsel pintarku, banyak undangan grup yang masuk. Dimulai dari grup umum mahasiswa baru Universitas Konopad, grup fakultas MIPA Universitas Konopad, dan yang terakhir grup yang isinya mahasiswa baru program studi S1 Matematika-tempat terbentuknya Tim Gabut.

Tim Gabut, Kakak tingkat menamai kami. Di antara 105 maba yang ada dan menjawab ala kadarnya; kami berempat aktif merespon bahkan mengajak yang lainnya bercengkrama. Dari hal penting hingga hal paling random pun tak lepas dibahas. Jika minimal dua dari kami sedang _online_ (yang mana hampir setiap saat), notifikasi dijamin jebol.

Tiada hujan tiada badai kan menghalangi kami. Kuota habis pun tinggal nyolong WiFi.

Jujur, aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu ada makhluk seperti mereka bertiga di grup itu. Awalnya kupikir, jurusan Matematika itu isinya anak-anak rajin yang maniak rumus dan kecanduan soal semua. Ternyata satu spesies denganku. Siapa saja mereka?

Satu.

Fugaku, anak dosen kalkulus, seorang maba 20 tahun yang penuh kejutan.

 **Sudoku** : _Tadi aku bertanya pada ayah. Katanya di 2017 ini, program studi Mtk itu tidak ada._

Jujur, waktu itu aku juga terkejut.

 _Yowes kalau enggak ada, kita ini apa?_

Si Kampretchiha menjawab enteng :

 **Sudoku :** _Adanya program studi Matematika._

Receh sekali, bang.

Katanya sih masuk Matematika karena ingin menjadi konsultan perusahaan yang banyak duitnya. Baru jadi maba sekarang karena saat beliau baru lulus, telat daftar SBMPTN. Jadinya nyari kerja. Keterusan deh. Kemarin 2 bulan SBMPTN baru kepikiran buat kuliah. Belajar cuma 1 bulan, katanya. Mengaku lolos ke Universitas Konopad atas dasar hoki.

 _Apalah dayaku yang belajar habis-habisan sampai lupa tidur._

Dua.

Shikaku, seorang maba salah informasi. Karena di kampus sebelah Teknik Informatika itu adanya di Matematika, jadi itulah yang dipilihnya di Universitas Konopad. Ingin pindah, tapi gak mau SBMPTN lagi. _Hayati sudah lelah_ , katanya. Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugerah.

Yang terakhir, Inoichi namanya. MANTAN maba Teknik Mesin di kampus sebelah. Masuk jurusan Matematika dengan tekad mengikuti jejak Pak Habibie. Hobi modus. Kerjaannya baperan terus. Tidak hanya kaum hawa, Fugaku dan Shikaku pun kena modus juga.

Setelah sekian lama bercengkrama lewat tulisan, akhirnya Fugaku mencetuskan bahwa kami harus bertemu. Maka dibuatlah agenda pertemuan ini.

.

Tepat pukul delapan pagi, kami siap berkonspirasi. Perut keroncongan pun menjadi alasan Warunk Abnormal (sebuah kafe pelopor Konomie kekinian) didatangi. Meja untuk empat orang kami invasi. Tak lama setelah itu, pelayan pun menghampiri. _Btw,_ ini aku sedang bercerita atau membuat puisi?

"Mau pesan apa?"

Satu buku menu kami keroyok bersama-sama.

"Saya pesan paket hemat 3 saja." Aku yang pertama mengutarakan pesanan.

"Mas-masnya?" Tanya pelayan.

"Mie ayamnya satu." Fugaku menjawab.

"Maaf, Mas. Di sini gak ada mie ayam." Si Pelayan tertawa.

Fugaku tetap dengan tampang lempengnya. "Spaghetti?"

"Mas." Pelayannya menegur, masih mesem-mesem.

"Steak aja kalau begitu."

"Tolong pesanannya, Mas." Pelayan mulai terlihat kesal.

"Ayam Kaefci?"

"Tidak ada, Mas."

"Yaudah saya minta punya teman saya aja nanti."

Aku tak heran kalau pelayan itu mencium Fugaku menggunakan sepatunya. Si tampang datar ini harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kalau sisanya?"

"Air putih bayar sih... Kita air keran aja segelas, Mbak."

Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa tanpa tata-krama.

.

.

.

 _Siapapun. Tolong culik aku._

* * *

 **Next Chapter : BOBOHO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Halo new lappie-chan kreditan :'v Makasih sudah merealisasikan hari kedua writetober ini. Makasih juga sudah bikin Chic harus puasa jajan puasa khilaf selama 12 bulan :'v**

 **#mewek**

 **B** **alesan ripiu~**

 **Harunatsu Asuka** : Siap laksanakan :v

 **Kitsune857 :** Jajajaja? Sejak kapan lu jadi banci Thailand teme? Njir bahagia banget kayanya lu gua nyebar aib dan kesomplakan asli diri gua :v Anjir apa pula lancrotkan. Kok gua ngakak gak berhenti ini bacanya. xD Okeh sankyuu teme~

 **Nienx C'tebane** : Haha oke, akan dilanjutkan~ Serius ketawa? Kukira ini receh :'v Sankyuu~!

 **hiruma yaha** : udah nih nak :v

 **ranraihan** : Saya juga kalau baca karya orang suka males log-in. #woi Iya daku baru lulus tahun ini haha. Aamiin kouhai. Semoga diterima di pilihan yang diinginkan oleh hati ya! Hoho iya nih. Bosen nistain Naru dkk mulu. Sekali-kali nistain yang senior harus dicoba. :v Ada atau enggaknya, ikuti aja terus karya abal ini wkwk. Nanti juga tahu.

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	3. BOBOHO

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau jadi presiden, aku mau menciptakan Indonesia tanpa ujian." Fugaku berucap tiba-tiba.

Setelah puas WiFi gratisan sambil mengisi perut dengan makanan, kami sekarang berada di Balai Kota. Oh, bukan. Jangan konyol. Kami ke Balai Kota bukan untuk bertemu dengan Pak Walikota maupun jajarannya untuk mewawancarai atau sekadar mengorek informasi yang berkaitan dengan pemerintahan dan politik. Buang-buang waktu. Lagipula belum tentu Pak Walikota sedang di tempat.

Lalu... untuk apa kami ke Balai Kota?

Yak, benar sekali. Mencari WiFi.

"Kenapa dihapus?" Aku inisiatif bertanya. Inoichi dan Shukaku menatap Fugaku tanpa minat.

Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang mencurigai Muka Papan Penggilesan yang satu itu. Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, anak itu penuh kejutan.

"Kasihan sih." Fugaku tersenyum teduh, menatap gerombolan anak TK yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan. "Kita ganti jadi tes lisan aja."

Aku mulai curiga kalau orang ini adalah cucu maddog.

 _Sakarepmu lah, mz._

" _Gelo siah!_ " Inoichi menabok Fugaku. Sepertinya dia trauma mendengar kata ujian lisan.

 _Yee... Salah sendiri ujian lisan malah gombalin pengujinya. Mentang-mentang masih muda. Cantik pula. Makan tuh C._

"Jangan protes lah, No. Kalau saat itu tiba, kita kan sudah tidak ikut ujian-ujian lagi." Fugaku mendengus. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas-tersenyum sadis. "Ujian lisan, minimal syarat kelulusan 85% dari total materi yang ada."

Inoichi bersiul gaje. "Jadikan aku wakilmu, Fuga."

"Aku ketua timses kalian." Shikaku menguap lebar.

"Bro..."

"Bro..."

"MAI BRO!"

Lalu berpelukan.

"Kalau aku jadi presiden, aku akan buat tempat penangkaran untuk kalian," kataku.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu. Sini ikutan!"

"BERPELUKAAAAN!"

.

Sekali lagi. _Tolong culik aku dari tiga teletubbies ini_.

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Bocah-Bocah Homo]**

"Aku bosan." Fugaku menguap lebar.

Aku, Shikaku, dan Inoichi menolak untuk peduli. Kami fokus dengan _gadget_ masing-masing, menjelajah dunia _cyber_. Harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Selagi gratis.

(Iya, kami fakir WiFi. _Shut up_.)

"Aku bosan," ulang Fugaku.

Inoichi goyah. Kulirik, bulok itu mengantongi kembali gadgetnya dan mengarahkan atensi sepenuhnya pada calon sohib seperjuangannya. "Fuga, ini baru 15 menit, lho,"katanya.

"Kalau bosan, ya bosan. Tidak terpengaruh oleh waktu." Fugaku mendengus. "Seharusnya direncanakan dahulu kita mau melakukan apa. Jadi tidak akan gabut begini."

"Yang tiba-tiba buat notes tengah malam dan mengagendakan pertemuan dadakan ini siapa, ya?" sindir Inoichi.

"Ya habisnya... Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu kalian." Fugaku tersenyum.

Inoichi berkedip genit. " _Unnch_. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang~"

"Najis, No."

" _Love you too, Fugaku~"_

Aku tidak kemari untuk menonton adegan maho picisan gratisan, sialan. Siapapun tolong segera cabut permanen status jomblo Inoichi. Kejonesannya terlalu menyeramkan.

"Timezone, yuk?" Fugaku mencoba mengabaikan Inoichi yang belum minum obat. "Ada yang punya kartu, tidak? Aku lupa bawa."

Shukaku dan Inoichi menggeleng. Fugaku menatapku cukup lama.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku bawa kartu," kataku.

"BAGUS! Ayo, sekarang kita-"

"-Kartu remi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...halo RSJ? Ini ada pasien yang berkeliaran. Tolong segera diamankan."

"SAYANG KOK JAHAT, SIH?!"

"Jauh-jauh sana. Inoichi punyaku."

"Fugaku... Berani-beraninya kau...!"

"Cie ditikung. Sabar ya."

Kami tertawa.

...Bukan karena ada yang lucu atau kami merasa konyol, _btw_. Tawa kami condong ke tawa nelangsa. Kami sudah sehati dan ingin bersama sampai lulus nanti. Akan tetapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Masalahnya otak kami _gesrek_ semua.

 _Ini kita gak akan sampai wisudaan di RSJ, kan?_

.

Atas dasar musyawarah, kami ke tempat karaoke.

Tempatnya agak remang. Kalau saja aku tidak kemari bersama tiga kawanku itu, mungkin aku sudah masuk ke mode siaga. Tempat seperti ini itu rawan dijadikan pos untuk berbuat mesum.

Kami duduk menyandar pada sofa yang ada. Sebuah layar cukup lebar tersedia di tembok di hadapan kami.

"Kalian pilih lagu untuk dinyanyikan yang lain, ya." Fugaku memutuskan. Dia menyerahkan satu mic ke tanganku. " _Ladies first._ "

Aku meneguk ludah menatap layar.

 **Ed Sheeran-Photograph**

 _Anjir. Fugaku sialan._

"Jangan nangis, baru aja prelude." Di bawah penerangan minimal, aku bisa melihat Fugaku menyeringai. Dan meski musik telah memenuhi ruangan, cekikikan dari Inoichi dan Shikaku masih dapat kutangkap dengan jelas.

 _(_ Aku ingin memutilasi mereka. Kampret.)

 **Loving can hurt**

 **Loving can hurt sometimes**

Aku berusaha mengikuti musik. Sepertinya suaraku tidak seburuk yang kuduga. Teman-temanku terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali.

 **When it gets hard**

 **You know it can get hard sometimes**

 **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

...Kok mulai nyesek, ya.

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

 **We made this memories for ourselves**

 **Where our eyes are never closing**

 **Hearts are never broken**

 **Times forever frozen still**

Tunggu, kamera sebelah mana ya?

 **So you can keep me** **Inside the pocket o** **f your ripped jeans**

 **Holdin' me closer 'til our eyes meet**

 **You wont ever be alone**

Kalian dengar itu? Suara retakan _kokoro_ yang terbaperkan.

 **Wait for me to come home**

Iya, _kokoro_ punyaku.

.

"Cie yang baper." Fugaku berujar datar. Sungguh, aku ingin menonjok wajahnya sekarang juga. Tapi sayang, ganteng. Wajah berkelas macam Fugaku itu bagus sekali untuk penyegar mata.

(Biar kutendang anu-nya saja nanti.)

"Cie cie cie~!" Inoichi mencolek pipiku.

Sedangkan Shikaku hanya menguap dan bergumam, "Makanya jangan LDR."

"Udah woi, udah! Nyesek nih."

"Keren ya, bisa baper kaya orang." Fugaku memasang pose berpikir dan manggut-manggut sok paham.

Aku terbakar. "LU PIKIR GUA APA? KOMODO?!"

 _Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret. Kampret._

(Boleh kutendang anu-nya dua kali?)

"Jones diem aja deh."

"Aku tidak jones ya, maaf. Aku punya Inoichi." Fugaku bersiul. Dia merangkul Inoichi dengan 'mesranya'.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Shikaku. Yang dipandangi menguap, lalu ikut merangkul Inoichi.

"Maaf, Bung. Tapi dia milikku."

"Tidak, dia milikku."

"Tidak, milikku."

"Aku rela dimiliki kalian berdua~!" Inoichi mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Kepalaku mendadak pening.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak akan diwisuda di RSJ, kan?_

* * *

 **Next Chapter : CKCKCK**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Yahoo~! Maaf telat haha. Hari ini jadwalnya penuh. Ada kuis pula. Ini pun ngetiknya ngedadak pulang habis ngajar privat wkwk. Padahal besok kuis ALE :'v**

 **Tapi tidak apa-apa deh. Sekalian berbagi kebahagiaan wkwk. Yokatta banget. Gak jadi puasa jajan puasa khilaf. Beasiswa bulan ini udah cair barengan dengan gaji yang ikut cair juga. Anak baik mah rejekinya gak ke mana ya :v**

 **Yosh! 3rd writetober, DONE!**

 **B** **alesan ripiu~**

 **Kitsune857 :** Sakit perut? Coba minum baygon. Siapa tahu sakit perutnya ilang :v Diri ini sebenernya cuma ngetes. Tuh kan, beneran banci tailand. Buktinya tahu :v Elah malah protes. Adek punya gua, ya seterah gua lah teme :v Ngeliat riwayat kating-kating terdahulu sih... kayanya gesreknya kita gak akan ilang teme. Justru semakin meningkat tiap tahunnya kali ya.

 **hiruma ya-ha :** Semoga yang ini juga berhasil bikin ngakak ya nak

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Bukan seru lagi wkwk. Aku khawatir kotak tertawaku lama-lama rusak xD Tiap kumpul ngereceh mulu. Minato? Jadi bang Toyib *gagitu* wkwk. Nanti juga ada momentnya kok¬

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	4. CKCKCK

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lirik kanan, ada cewek pake _dress_ semi-formal. Lirik kiri, ada cowok pake kemeja berkerah. Di depan tergantung indah tas-tas unyu model terkini. Tengok ke belakang, _sneakers_ kece menutupi kaki laki-laki. Tatap diri, kaos partai dan celana _training_ beserta sandal jepit menjerit untuk sembunyi.

"Tahan... Satu, dua, ti...ga!"

 _Ckrek!_

Aku mengerjap.

"Bagus! Tahan ekspresimu!"

 _Ckrek!_

Anjir.

"FUGAAAAA! HAPUS POTONYA WOI!"

"Kejar kalau bisa _."_

"FUGAAAAA!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh, sebentar lagi nomor kita dipanggil!" Shikaku mengingatkan.

Aku tidak peduli. Perjalanan sejauh jarak Matahari-Pluto saja akan kulalui. FOTO NISTA PRIBABDI ITU HARUS DIBASMI!

.

Ternyata lari mengejar Fugaku lebih melelahkan daripada lari dari kenyataan. Aku lupa si Papan Penggilesan itu MANTAN atlet lari. Kakiku _gempor_. Aku ingin tepar, sialan.

Biang keladi berdiri sepuluh meter jauhnya. Dia menunjuk ponselnya.

"Cek grup!"

Aku melotot horror.

 **Lainu - Konopad's Math '17**

* * *

 _[Sudoku sent a photo.]_

 **Sudoku :** _Dicari anak hilang. Terakhir kali terlihat : detik-detik sebelum pergi membeli jengkol di warung. Jika bertemu harap segera menghubungi pihak penangkaran hewan buas Taman Safari. Jangan didekati. Rawan mencakar, mengigit, maupun menerkam. Berbahaya._

* * *

Mendadak, grup dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis stiker yang mengekspresikan tawa terbahak-bahak. Aku terekspos. Foto(NISTA)ku dikirimkan ke grup oleh oknum tidak bertanggung-jawab.

Aku sedih.

Aku galau.

Aku butuh hiburan.

Ku- _screenshoot_ layar, lalu kukirimkan pada seseorang yang mengisi ruang kosong di hati.

* * *

 **Lainu - Si Kuning Yang Mengambang**

 _[You sent a photo.]_

 _LIHAT, MINATO!_

 _Jadi, aku kebagian tes kesehatan hari ini, kan. Aku pake baju seperti yang ada di foto. Fuga mengirim begitu (sad)_

 _Masa cantik-imut begini disamakan dengan binatang buas (cry)_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Mampus. (lol)_

* * *

.

 _Bunuh oe, mz._

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Cek Kesehatan 3x]**

Aku tidak terima. Aku emosi. Aku merasa dipecundangi.

Eh? Bukan kok, bukan! Bukan perihal jawaban dari Si Kuning yang membuatku keasinan. Dari dia sih, aku sering mendapat balasan yang lebih durjana. Aku sudah terbiasa.

(...Anjir. Kok kesannya aku maso banget, ya.)

Setelah Fugaku membuatku terbakar dengan ulahnya mengirimkan foto nista atas diriku di grup umum Program Studi Matematika (ada kating pula, sialan memang), sekarang wibutoon yang kusukai ikut membuatku gosong. Wibutoon yang menceritakan seorang remaja bernama Val yang tinggal bersama pendeta gereja. Anak itu ternyata adalah seorang iblis bangsawan yang dicurigai memiliki hubungan darah dengan salah satu raja iblis, yaitu Mammon.

Debut pertama Raja Mammon, aku sudah jatuh cinta. Sejak saat itu pula, aku gegana harus pilih Val atau Mammon. Jadi waifunya Val atau bundanya Val. Aku tak bisa memutuskan.

Lalu di chapter terbaru, terkuak bahwa Val dan Mammon adalah satu orang yang sama. WTF.

Kalau begitu, apa faedahnya aku galau selama ini?!

"Kushina Uzumaki!" Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"APA?!" responku gahar. Tidak tahu apa, aku sedang emosi?!

"...Cek kesehatan, Dek." Orang yang memanggil namaku, kuterka senior dari Konopad, mengembalikan form yang sudah kuisi sebelumnya untuk diberikan kepada dokter. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah menyambangi sungai akhirat sekarang ini. "Dari FMIPA? Jurusan apa, dek?"

"M-Matematika, Kak." Aku mendadak gugup.

"Oh, pas sekali. Kakak dari Matematika juga. Sampai ketemu nanti, Dek."

Mati aku.

(Tolong sampaikan pada Si Kuning Yang Mengambang kalau aku menyayanginya.)

.

Untuk memenuhi persyaratan registrasi ulang sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Konopad, kami harus melakukan tes kesehatan terlebih dahulu. Pertama-tama kami mengumpulkan bukti penerimaan untuk mendapat nomor antrian. Setiap 20 nomor dipanggil untuk memasuki ruang formulir. Setelah mengisi, nanti nama kami akan dipanggil satu per satu.

Tahap cek kesehatan yang pertama itu pengukuran tinggi dan berat badan. Jaket muncak yang kupakai segera kutanggalkan. Aku pun naik ke timbangan. Petugas menarik alat pengukur tinggi badan. Angka-angka menari meminta diperhatikan. Aku pun diam memerhatikan.

"Tinggi dan berat bad-"

"-LALALALA."

Petugas tertawa sambil menuliskan hasil pengukuran. Aku menghela napas lega, mengambil alih form kesehatanku dan pindah ke tahap selanjutnya.

Pengukuran tensi darah dan detak jantung.

"Kushina Uzumaki?" Dokter yang kuberi form tersenyum tipis. Aku mengangguk singkat. "Habis olahraga ya?"

Anjir. Sindiran halus pada penampilanku.

"Iya."

Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak habis berolahraga. Beruntung sekali tadi Fugaku mengajakku lari _sprint_. Jadi aku agak berkeringat dan terlihat seperti habis berolah raga. Selamat.

(Aku memang berterima kasih padamu, Fugaku. Akan tetapi tidak akan menghentikanku untuk meminta denda setelah ini. Siap-siap kubuat bangkrut, Papan Penggilesan Kampret.)

Tahap terakhir, cek keseluruhan. Dari riwayat penyakit, keadaan saat ini, dan tes buta warna.

.

Sesuai dengan mufakat bersama, Tim Gabut janjian bertemu di _Lobby_ UPT Kesehatan Konopad. Fugaku sudah duduk anteng bermain hp; pasti sedang bermain Sudoku. Shikaku duduk di sebelahnya dengan kepala menyender ke bahu, matanya tertutup.

Tuhan... Kenapa kau beri hamba-Mu yang mantan fujo _hardcore_ ini godaan yang begitu besar? Tak bisakah dua makhluk gesrek itu berhenti menunjukkan adegan maho picisan nan gratisan?

"Oi. Inoichi mana?" tanyaku.

Shikaku terbangun. Matanya memicing tajam padaku. "Berhenti mengganggu tidurku, Setan Merah!"

Aku terpelatuk.

"WTF? Siapa yang kau panggil setan merah, Shikampret?!"

"Sesama kampret jangan saling mengatai kampret!"

"Berisik, kalian tidak lihat aku sedang serius?" Papan Penggilesan memelototi kami.

Dih. Sok serius banget sih, bang. Padahal main Sudoku doang.

"Kalau Inoichi tadi harus langsung ke UPT Konopad Dipatiukur, harus diperiksa lanjut. Diagnosa sementara sih ada penyakit dalam, katanya," Fugaku menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. "hari ini tidak jadi kumpul."

Aku tersenyum sedih.

(Bukan, bukan karena Inoichi. Aku sedih karena hari ini gagal memoroti dompet Fugaku.)

.

.

.

 **7 pm**

 **Lainu - Konopad's Math '17**

* * *

 _Teman-teman semua, aku minta waktunya sebentar, ya..._

 _Marilah kita tundukkan kepala sejenak seraya memanjatkan doa untuk Inoichi, teman tercinta kita._

 _Agar amalannya diterima di sisi-Nya._

 **Tomcat :** _Eh? Inoichi kenapa?_

 **Shikampret :** _Habis dari UPT utama Dipatiukur, dia dilarikan ke RSHS._

 **Makhluk tersesat :** _Eh? Terus sekarang gimana keadaannya?_

 **Sudoku :** _Dokter sudah berusaha..._

 _Enggak nyangka. (sad) Padahal baru tadi pagi kita chatting sama-sama._

 **Korban Inoichi :** _Eh? Serius? (cry) Inoichiiiii maaf karena aku selalu menolakmuuuu (cry hard)_

 **Inoicyin :** _We te ef_

 **Inoicyin :** _AKU MASIH BERNAFAS._

 _Mungkin kau merasa begitu. Tapi sadarlah, ikhlaslah. Kita sudah beda dunia, Inoichi. (sad smile)_

 **Inoicyin :** _AKU MASIH HIDUP WOI._

 **Korban Inoichi :** _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

 **Inoicyin :** _AKU. MASIH. HIDUP._

 **Inoicyin :** _Beb, jangan percaya Kushina. Dia ditaburi biji wijen._

 **Makhluk tersesat :** _Tim gabut kebiasaan nih. (lol) Yang bener gimana?_

 **Inoicyin :** _Jadi tadi tuh hasil tensinya tinggi banget. Disuruh cek ke UPT utama Dipatiukur. Ternyata normal. Disuruh ke RSHS buat periksa lebih lanjut. Eh di sana normal juga. Sehat kok kak. Abaikan aja. Mereka mah gitu._

 **Makhluk tersesat :** _Adik tingkatku stress semua ya wkwk._

 _Oiya dong. Siapa dulu kakak tingkatnya. (smirk)_

 **Makhluk tersesat :** _..._

 _(Makhluk tersesat left this group)_

 **Sudoku :** _Wow. Aku terngaceng._

 **Shikampret :** _Fuga pls._

 **Inoicyin :** _Ckckck. RIP KUSHINA. Semoga tenang di sana._

 **Sudoku :** _(flower)_

 **Shikampret :** _(lol)_

* * *

.

Selamat tinggal, dunia.

* * *

 **Next Chapter : DORA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Yahoo~! Kembali lagi dengan ayam kece yang paling oke dan pantas disate. Maaf 4th writetober baru dipost hari ini. Tempo hari gak enak badan. 5th sama 6th ditunggu aja. Semoga hari ini bisa diketik dua-duanya. Tolong jangan bakar saya. :'v**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **hiruma ya-ha** : Harap dimaklum hahaha. Mungkin kami terlalu mabok rumus makanya beginilah jadinya :'v

 **Guest :** Tahu nih wkwkwk. Iya pasti dilanjut kok. Thanks sudah mampir. Tinggalkan jejak lagi ya :D

 **Kitsune857 :** Yuk gelut. Gua bawa Saitama :v Gua gak nemu mereka :v Dipertemukan lebih tepatnya huha. Anjir malah disuruh tenggelam :'v

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Bodo amat hahaha. Udah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran wokwokwok (yakali bang toyib)

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	5. DORA

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Masuk Matematika? Kamu mau jadi guru ya, Kushina?"_

Tolong ya, bedakan antara program studi **Pendidikan** Matematika dan Matematika.

 _"Kerjanya mau jadi apa, Kush?"_

 _"Wih, keren! Nanti kalau kerja jadi apa?"_

Jadi power ranger.

.

 _Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya~!_

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Doyan Waria]**

Salah satu hal yang diperhatikan ketika ingin memilih suatu jurusan adalah prospek kerja dari jurusan tersebut. Apakah lapangan pekerjaan yang tersedia banyak atau tidak, apakah lulusannya banyak dicari atau tidak, apakah upah yang didapat dari lapangan pekerjaannya mencukupi ataukah tidak; biasanya itu yang dipertanyakan, terutama oleh orang tua.

Secara umum, aku tahu kalau prospek kerja Prodi Matematika itu...sangatlah luas. Tapi secara khusus dari Matematika Konopad sendiri, aku belum tahu. Maka dari itu, hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah resmi terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa Konopad adalah... mencari kenalan kakak tingkat sebanyak mungkin.

(Kating sangar saat Cek Kesehatan dan **Makhluk tersesat** dari grup Lainu kucoret dari daftar. Aku masih mau hidup, terima kasih.)

Namanya Ibiki Morino. Kontaknya kudapat dari sahabatku di SMA (yang kebetulan mengenalnya), tepat sehari setelah pengumuman bahwa aku masuk Konopad. Namun baru kuhubungi di hari berkumpul Tim Gabut sehabis registrasi ulang dilaksanakan. Itu pun atas permintaan Tim Gabut.

.

 _ **Lainu - Moribiki**_

* * *

 _Selamat siang, Kak. Perkenalkan saya Kushina dari Matematika Konopad 2017. Izin bertanya._

 **Moribiki :** _Temannya Mikoto, ya? Silakan._

 _Eh? Mikoto sudah bercerita, Kak?_

 **Moribiki :** _Iya. Mau nanya apa nih?_

 _Seputar Matematika Konopad dan prospek kerja ke depannya, Kak._

 **Moribiki :** _Hoo... Ya gitu-gitu aja sih._

 _Ya gitu aja itu gimana yaelah Kak._

 **Moribiki :** _(lol) Kalau prospek kerja sih lebih bergantung dengan peminatan yang kamu ambil._

 _Saya cari tahu juga gitu, Kak. Kan ada peminatan Matematika Murni dan Terapan, ya? Kalau yang murni kan lebih ke keilmuannya. Analisis gitu kan nantinya. Bisa jadi ilmuwan juga. Kalau yang terapan saya baru tahu Industri._

 **Moribiki :** _Segitu sudah bagus. Waktu baru masuk dulu saya malah gak nyari tahu apapun hahaha._

 **Moribiki :** _Di Matematika Terapan ada Industri dan Aktuaria._

 **Moribiki :** _Aktuaria ini nantinya jadi aktuaris. Konsultan perusaahaan asuransi seperti itulah._

 **Moribiki :** _Kalau soal Aktuaria Tanya aja teman kakak yang satu ini._

 _[Moribiki sent a contact]_

* * *

 **Lainu - Tim Gabut '17**

 _[You sent a contact]_

* * *

"Buat yang minat aktuaria, sudah kuforward ke grup Tim Gabut, tuh," kataku.

Shikaku dan Fugaku mengangguk, masih sibuk menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Njir, cantik, _euy!_ " Bulok kepunyaan Tim Gabut bersiul. "aku mau jadi anak rajin, ah! Mau tanya-tanya!"

"Modus sih gak usah banyak alasan, ya." Fugaku mendengus.

"Kalian jangan suka _su'uzhan_ gitu. Gak baik." Inoichi memberikan petuah.

Shikamaru menguap, lalu menanggapi dengan malas, "Iya, _Ustadz_."

"Kamu jelas minat ke murni, bego. Ngapain ngontak kakak anu kalau bukan untuk modus?" sindirku.

Inoichi nyengir gaje.

Halah. Jujur saja susah. Memang beda kalau jomblo.

.

Aku mencuri pandang pada layar ponsel Inoichi.

.

 **Lainu - HaYuki**

* * *

 _Selamat siang, kak. Saya Inoichi Yamanaka dari Matematika Konopad 2017. Pengen kenalan, boleh?_

 **HaYuki :** _Kenalan? Biar apa? (lol)_

 _Kan tak kenal maka tak sayang. Kalau udah kenal boleh dong panggil sayang? (grin)_

 **HaYuki :** _(rotfl) Pasti Ibiki sudah mengenalkan saya, kan?_

 _Itu kan kenalinnya ke temen saya, Kak. Ke sayanya belum. (sad)_

 **HaYuki :** _Haha iya deh. Minat ambil aktuaria, dek?_

 _Enggak kak. Saya minatnya ambil hati kakak._

* * *

Anjir. Kok aku geli bacanya, ya.

Serius. Siapapun tolong cabut status jomblo karatan Inoichi. Aku sudah tidak kuat.

* * *

 **HaYuki :** _Bisa aja kamu._

 _Demi cinta kita, Kak. Tentu saja harus bisa._

 **HaYuki :** _(lol)_

* * *

Sakarepmu, No. Sakarepmu lah.

* * *

 **HaYuki :** _Kakak masih KKN nih. Buruan apa yang mau ditanyain? Mumpung masih sempat. Kalau dinanti-nanti low respon sayanya._

 _Gak apa-apa kok kak. Aku akan setia menunggu, meski harus selamanya._

 **HaYuki :** _Enggak beres ni anak. (lol)_

 **HaYuki :** _Kamu cowok, kan?_

 _Iya._

 **HaYuki :** _Saya juga._

* * *

.

Inoichi KO seketika.

* * *

 **Next Chapter : KOMDIS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **IYA INI GAK LUCU. Emang gak niat ngelucu sih :'v Cuma mau nyeritain kalau si Inoichi pernah salah sasaran modus waks. Sisipan amanat buat kalian semua, kalau mau modus itu targetnya tolong dicek dulu secara menyeluruh. Kan gak lucu kalau ternyata kalian udah baper dan ngebaperin Mimi Peri. Ngeri.**

 **Oiya, HaYuki itu Haku Yuki. You know, lah. Makhluk trap di Naruto :v Itulho wajahmu Mz, kok ya imut banget jadi laki. Wkwkwk.**

 **Versi aslinya, kating kami bernama Tiar(nama cewek, kan?). Fotonya kebetulan foto doinya si kaka, cantik pula. 'Inoichi' tertivu. Wakaka.**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **hiruma ya-ha :** Sini dah bawa aja satu. :v Lelah diri ini tiap hari ngereceh mulu. Yang diceritain memang cuma 4, tapi aslinya semua. :'v

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Bisa jadi :v Hahaha... Enggak ilang kok. Cuma ditambahin garem aja. Ditambahinnya sekarung, jadinya keasinan gitu.

 **Kitsune857 :** Ya gak curang lah. Punya abang warbyazah ya harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, teme :v Bagus lah. Elu pan emang stress wokwokwok. Oke bos!

 **primara :** 'Matematika ngapain bu?'Jawab aja sebar virus receh dan bikin kesel orang sekitar. Wkwk. Aaamiin. Chic suka lupa :'v Maafkan~

 **Harunatsu Asuka :** Wadoh hahaha. Semangat UTS-nya :v Chic masih 2 minggu lagi sih. Semoga nilainya memuaskan yoo! Bagus dong! Mari sebarkan keunfaedahan untuk mewujudkan Indonesia yang lebih unfaedah! *gagitu yam*

 **ara nakayama :** Masa sih kocak :'v Yang ini kagak. Hahaha. Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan, deh! Inoichi kali, ah! Wkwkwk. Nggak koid beneran, kok. :v

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	6. KOMDIS

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarak dari rumahku ke kampus itu kurang lebih 25 km. Ada banyak alternatif untuk bisa sampai di sana. Menggunakan motor, kurang lebih 30 menit waktu tempuhnya. Menggunakan angkot, kurang lebih 40 menit waktu tempuhnya. Menggunakan bus, tidak jauh beda dengan angkot waktu tempuhnya. Berjalan kaki, 5-8 jam waktu tempuhnya. Tinggal dipilih saja, mana yang lebih efisien.

Oh, ya. Jarak tempuh di atas itu kalau tidak macet. Akan tetapi, mengingat rute tempuh dari rumah ke Universitas Konopad melewati jalur lintas-kota yang tidak pernah tidak macet, janganlah berharap banyak. Berharap itu menyakitkan.

(Jalan kaki memang tidak akan terjebak macet, namun tidak disarankan untuk dilakukan, apalagi bagi kalian yang punya mata ikan.)

.

 **Lainu - Universitas Konopad 2017 - Notes**

* * *

 **Humas Opekad**

 _Bagi seluruh mahasiswa baru Konopad dihimbau untuk datang menggunakan atribut yang telah ditentukan pukul 5 pagi._

 _Terima kasih._

* * *

.

Ingat saat kubilang ibuku selingkuh dan entah di mana keberadaannya saat ini? Tentu saja sebagai kakak perempuan paling tua, akulah yang berperan menggantikan ibu di rumah. Segala kewajiban perumahtanggaan seperti mencuci, aku yang melaksanakan. Setiap bangun tidur aku harus membersihkan rumah (menyapu dan mengepel), lalu memasak. Setelah itu aku harus memastikan adikku siap ke sekolah dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, terutama seragam mereka. Barulah aku bisa memanjakan badanku untuk bercumbu dengan air dingin-melaksanakan ritual mandi pagi. Jika aku bangun pukul 3, biasanya segalanya baru selesai pukul setengah enam. Kurang ataupun lebih.

.

Jam 5 harus sudah di kampus?

Aku harus berangkat jam berapa, kampret?!

.

 _KUINGIN BERKATA KASAR._

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Komisi Sadis]**

Waktu baru masuk SMP, aku menjalani apa yang disebut orang-orang dengan ospek. Meski di berita ramai diperbincangkan adegan perpeloncoan, tapi untungnya aku tidak merasakan. Ospek yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah kurasa sangat bermanfaat untuk siswa-siswinya. Kami diperkenalkan dengan lingkungan sekolah, bawa makanan tidak dianeh-aneh dan masuk ke perut kami sendiri. Berbagai macam materi dari yang membosankan seperti kurikulum dan kebijakan sekolah, hingga yang menginspirasi seperti kepemimpinan kami terima. Ada sesi minta tanda tangan pun tujuannya untuk mengenal civitas sekolah. Kalau tidak kumplit, tidak ada hukuman maupun sanksi yang diberikan. Buku itu berakhir menjadi kenang-kenangan bagi kami.

(Ngejar-ngejar kakak OSIS sih sudah biasa. Adegan kejar-kejaran dengan ibu guru yang amat berkesan. _Boing-boing_.)

Masuk SMA, aku menjalani kembali kegiatan ospek. Ada beberapa barang yang cukup membuat kami ingin mencakar wajah senior karena berhasil membuat kami kebingungan. Tapi meski salah sekalipun, ujungnya kami diminta saling berbagi dengan teman sekelas. Kegiatan yang ada bermanfaat. Ada beberapa atribut yang unfaedah seperti nametag kegedean.

( _Positif thinking_ sajalah. Mungkin biar mudah saling mengenal.)

.

Melirik kampus sebelah yang sudah melaksanakan ospek sebelumnya, aku tak sabar untuk segera mengikuti kegiatan dari Konopad. Kedengarannya benar-benar bermanfaat untuk bekal masuk perkuliahan! Keren!

"Bisa rapi, tidak?!"

Aku salah.

"Perhatikan barisannya, Pramuda!"

"Tidak ada yang mengobrol!"

"Fokus ke depan, Pramuda!"

WANJIR INI APAAN?! APA AKU TERSESAT KE SEKOLAH KEMILITERAN?!

"Percepat jalannya, Pramuda!"

Berpasang-pasang kaki meningkatkan lajunya.

"Cepat bukan berarti lari!"

Jalan salah, lari gak boleh. Maumu _opo to Kak_?

"Apa lihat-lihat? Gak suka sama saya?!"

IYA KAK. ELU SAPE YA?!

"Fokus ke depan!"

"Berhenti! Rapikan barisannya!"

"TIDAK PAKAI MENGOBROL!"

WOLES ANJIR! TELINGA GUA BONGE LU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!

.

"Selamat pagi!" Seseorang dengan tampang sangar dibuat-buat menyapa kami.

"Pagi!"

"Kurang kompak!" Orang itu memicing tajam. Kudengar tegukan ludah dari beberapa anak di dekatku.

(Kawan, jangan takut padanya. Satu tendangan pada anunya sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkannya. _Trust me, it works!_ )

"PAGI!"

"GAK USAH NYOLOT, PRAMUDA!" Rekan-rekannya membentak.

"Iya! Gak usah nyolot!"

YANG NYOLOT SIAPA, YA?! NGACA PLIS!

"Mana sopan santunnya?!"

KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH, KAK!

"Yang begini yang disebut mahasiswa?!"

SAKAREPMU LAH!

"Kang, teh, cukup!" komando si Sangar di depan. Dia mulai berjalan macam setrikaan di depan kami. "Saya adalah Zabuza, Ketua Komdis-Komisi Kedisiplinan kalian selama Opekad. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kedisiplinan, saya yang berwewenang!"

Tunggu, aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat.

"Satu kesalahan, adalah tanggung jawab semua!" Suaranya menggema. Kampret. Baru jam 6 pagi telingaku sudah dapat polusi suara. "Atas nama Kushina, MAJU KE DEPAN!"

Reflek aku melangkahkan kaki dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kurasa, semua mata tertuju padaku. Menatap wajahnya, kurasa aku lupa bernapas selama beberapa milidetik.

ANJIR! SENIOR SANGAR DARI CEK KESEHATAN!

"Apa kamu tahu kesalahan kamu?"

Enggak sopan? YAWLA MAAF GUA LAGI KZL GARA-GARA WIBUTOON! GITU DOANG BAPER!

"Tidak jawab? Tidak punya mulut?"

"Punya lah, Kak! Gak kelihatan ini apaan?" kataku sambil menunjuk bibir.

"KALAU GITU JAWAB!" serunya.

Aku melompat mundur, reflek karena terkejut.

"SAYA TIDAK PUNYA SALAH KAK!" jawabku pada akhirnya. KEZEL ANJIR. JANGAN NGAGETIN GITU. KALAU GUA PUNYA PENYAKIT JANTUNG TERUS KOID, GIMANA NASIB TUYUL-TUYUL DI RUMAH?!

"Tidak punya salah?"

"Woah! Bagus! Merasa sempurna?"

Kak, mau adu sarkas sama saya? Kalau nangis jangan nyalahin, ya.

"Maaf, tapi saya memang tidak merasa punya salah. Kalau memang ada, boleh disebutkan?" Aku menatap tegas pada mata Kak Zabuza.

"Kamu terlambat."

Sesuatu dalam diriku ingin meledak.

 _EH KAMPRET GUA BANGUN JAM 2 KURANG BUAT BERES-BERES, MASAK, DAN SEBAGAINYA SAMPE BELUM SARAPAN BEGINDANG HANYA DEMI SAMPAI SEBELUM JAM 5 LU BILANG GUA TELAT?! GELUT AYOK!_

"Saya sampai jam 4 lebih 15 kak."

"Teman-teman kamu ada yang baru datang tadi!"

YA TERUS?

"Itu kan mereka, kak. Berarti mereka yang salah."

"Tidak dengar yang tadi? Satu kesalahan adalah tanggung jawab bersama. Mereka salah, kamu tidak? EGOIS!" Senior yang lain mulai berkoar satu kata yang sama, egois. WOI KALAU EGOIS GUA UDAH BUNDIR DAN GAK MIKIRIN TUYUL-TUYUL DI RUMAH. MAU GUA CEKEK YAK. AYOK TUKERAN HIDUP! "AMBIL POSISI!"

Aku pernah mengikuti Pramuka dan Paskibra. Total 12 tahun lamanya. Tidak heran ketika mendapat perintah ambil posisi seperti itu, aku langsung menyerong dan turun. Bersiap melakukan _push-up_.

"SATU!"

Kebiasaan itu, susah dihilangkan, kampret.

.

Komisi kedisiplinan pala lu peang. KOMISI KESADISAN SIH, IYA!

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Anak Wali Songo(ng)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Ngebut ngetik ini setelah up ch 5. *merasakeren* Yaw! 6th Writetober mengudara! Maaf buat yang review belakangan gak akan ada balasan di sini :v mungkin pm bagi yg log-in.**

 **Terjadi atau tidaknya ini di dunia nyata, kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri.**

 **Setiap memikirkan betapa mirisnya sistem pendidikan Negara kita, rasanya Chic ingin loncat jadi presiden dan membereskan segalanya :'v**

 **Stop. Saya tidak mau tersangkut dunia politik. NO THANKS.**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **primara :** Makan tuh gadus. Hahaha. Syukurlah kalau masih menghibur. Gabut itu maksudnya _gak mood_. Bosen. Bete. Gitulha. Bisa juga diartikan gak ada kerjaan. Nah kalau di sini Tim Gabut itu maksudnya Tim yang gak ada kerjaan. _Fast respon_ mulu di grup Lainu hahaha. Bagaimana yang ini?

 **ara nakayama :** Lah kok merinding sih, Ra? Wkwkwk. Sengaja namanya dibikin gitu. Biar jder kejutan. Seenggaknya bisa bikin saya ketawa. Bagus deh kalau ara ketawa juga hahaha. Thanks. Nih udah semangat banget nih berkatmu :*

 **Kitsune857 :** Lalalayeyeyeyelalalalayeyeyeye :v Yang tega itu elu, teme. Yang sado di antara kita kan elu, kampret. Gua bagian masonya :v Jadi gua gak tega huahahaha. You know gedung departemen gua isinya manusia gabut dan absurd semua kan. Nah, si Kang Tiar ini bukan pengecualian. Tiap papasan sama "Inoichi", pasti selalu dadah-dadah dan manggil, "HEI SAYANG!" Gua takut wisudaan di RSJ kalau gini terus anjir. :'v Wokeh terima kasih. Salam somplak juga wakaka.

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	7. Anak Wali Songo(ng)

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini, izinkan aku melakukan pengakuan dosa.

Aku mungkin memang menghujat ibuku yang telah berani-beraninya berselingkuh dari Ayah. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, aku pun tidak jauh berbeda. Aku wanita busuk. Aku kotor. Aku hina. Selama ini, aku menjalin hubungan LDR dengan banyak pria.

Ya, benar. Minato adalah salah satunya, yang terbaru malah. Kami berkomitmen menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_ sejak awal April tahun ini.

Pria lainnya, jumlahnya kuterka mencapai ratusan, tersebar di berbagai fandom dengan berbagai macam penampilan dan kepribadian. Dari yang semanis mantan sampai yang sejenis setan. Hubungan LDR yang terjalin sudah begitu lama ini agak berbeda bentuknya.

Iya, **Lain Dimensi _Relationship_**.

.

 _URUSAI! AKU BUKAN VVIBU!_

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Anak Wali Songo(ng)]**

Selain membantu kaum jomblo menambah pasokan doa pada Yang Kuasa agar tidak ada yang bisa keluar ketika sabtu malam, kaum LDR turut aktif berperan dalam menghamili dompet pemilik media sosial. Apalagi bagi mereka yang kesibukan dan jadwal luangnya berbeda dengan Sang Terkasih. Tak jarang, lamanya waktu balas akan menjadi bahan pertengkaran. Atau isi dari balasan yang terkadang menjadi salah paham. Biasanya sih yang mempermasalahkan itu pihak hawa.

Contohlah, percakapan via medsos di bawah ini.

* * *

A : _Sayang, kamu lagi apa?_

B : _Lagi bete._

A : _Lho bete kenapa, sayang?_

B: _Gpp._

A : _Bukan salah aku kan?_

B : _Bukan._

A : _Yaudah semoga betenya ilang :)_

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

B : _Kamu gak peka! Kesel aku!_

* * *

 **Lalu diblock.**

Atau...

* * *

A : _Udah makan malam, sayang?_

B : _Udah. Kamu?_

A : _Udah juga. Lagi apa sekarang?_

B : _Lagi ngerjain PR nih_.

A : _(just read. Ketiduran ceritanya)_

B : _Yang...?_

B : _Jawab dong :(_

B : _Yang?_

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya.**

* * *

A : _Ya ampun maaf semalem aku ketiduran, sayang :(_

B : ( _just read_ )

A : _Yang? Kamu marah ya?_

B : _Menurut kamu?_

A : _Enggak dong. Kamu kan sayang sama aku._ (niatnya bercanda)

B : _(just read)_

A : _Sayang?_

* * *

 **Lalu diblock.**

.

Sedih rasanya melihat kelakuan ceue jaman now. Kalau aku sih berbeda, ya!

.

* * *

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Gimana kuliahnya?_

 _Lancar jaya, bosque._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Wkwkw bagus deh._

 _Kamu sendiri gimana?_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Mbb, kemarin sibuk._ _Gimana apanya?_

 _Itulho, anu._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Anuku baik. Sempat ada ketegangan, tapi sudah diamankan._

* * *

.

Entah balasan langsung didapat atau jeda berjam-jam, kami saling memaklumi.

(Mohon abaikan topik nganu di atas. Maksudnya _anu_ itu pekerjaan, btw.)

.

* * *

 _Hari ini kampret bener. Udah nunggu angkot lama, hujan besar, lupa bawa payung pula._

 _Besok sakit nih :')_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _MAMPUS. :v_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Cepet mati ya. :) Bye~_

 _Pak yu._

 _Dingin tahu._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Kode? Sini aku peluk. (hug)_

 _Mz. Gak usah baperin gitu deh._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Bisa baper? Kok kaya manusia, ya..._ _:v_

* * *

.

Kemarin habisin tiga porsi sate manusia di warung AOT (Amparan Om Titan), sih. Makanya kaya manusia, bisa baper.

(Sebenernya lu nganggep gua manusia apa setan sih, Mz?)

.

* * *

 _Hei orang._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Hei juga, orang. Ada apa ya? Bentar lagi ada meeting, nih._

 _Cuma mau bilang aku kangen, udah gitu aja._

 _Semoga lancar meetingnya! (thumbs up)_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Iya iya (smile) Aku tinggal dulu ya._

* * *

.

Enggak usah kode-kodean, ya. Kalau kangen ya bilang kangen. Laki-laki itu manusia biasa yang belum tentu bisa baca pikiran dan isi hati kita. Buat kalian yang selalu menuntut laki-laki untuk peka, tolong garisbawahi pengertian peka. Peka itu bukan bisa tahu segalanya tentang kamu. Laki-laki bertanya keadaan kalian itu tandanya peka, makanya jawab! Bukannya nuduh gak peka. Dasar tidak berperikelaki-lakian!

.

* * *

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Heh, Cabe._

 _Wut?_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Aku kangen._

* * *

.

Saling mengerti adalah kunci utama suatu hubungan.

(Ini makin gak sinkron dengan judul tapi bomat.)

.

Da aku mah apa atuh. Sama doi aja dipanggil cabe. Huhu. Padahal aku ini paprika.

Enggak nyesek, kok. Soalnya aku tahu dia cuma bercanda.

Tapi... ada saat-saat di mana aku berharap bisa mencium wajahnya menggunakan tabung gas lpg. Serius.

Iya. Ketika aku menjadi korban dari _just-read_.

.

Saat sedang ngerandom bersama dan tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang sibuk.

* * *

 _Anjir. Ini orang harus dicyduk ke RSJ secepatnya. (lol) Bahaya. (lol) Brb panggil ambulan RSJ._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Halah. Di penangkaran hewan langka mana ada telepon._

 _Wth. Penangkaran hewan langka? (lol)_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

* * *

 **Satu jam kemudian.**

* * *

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Eh sorry aku lagi main dota nih._

 _Pantesan :v_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Yaudah aku lanjut main ya. Mumpung lagi luang :v_

 _Oke :v Semoga koid ya._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Eh kampret. :v_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Beneran kalah nih ah. Udah sana main sama penghuni penangkaran yang lain!_

 _Haha maaf-maaf. Semangat, Minato sayang~!_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

* * *

.

Sudah dikatai penghuni penangkaran hewan langka, diduakan dengan dota pula.

Aku rapopo.

.

* * *

 _HEY HEY HEY!_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

 _Minato? Helloooooo?_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

 _WOI KAMPRET! :'v_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Aku lagi pengen sendiri. Pusing. Gabut chat._

 _Oh iya maaf :') Masalah di kantor lagi? Semoga cepet kelar, ya!_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

* * *

.

Masih rapopo, kok.

Biasanya kalau sudah begitu kudiamkan sampai aku lupa diri. Merasa jomblo lagi. Maklum, partner LDR-ku ada ratusan laki-laki. Satu ngilang bisa pindah ke lain hati.

(AKU BUKAN VVIBU! TITIK!)

.

* * *

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _Gak akan chat duluan, gitu?_

 _Alamak, maafkan aku :'v Lagi CLBK sama Haru. Tapi aku ragu harus nerima atau nyerahin dia ke Makoto._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

 _Buuuut. You're my number one. Miss u._

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

 _Oit?_

 **Si Kuning Yang Mengambang :** _(just read)_

* * *

.

Aku masih rapo-NYESEK WOI! UDAH!

.

.

.

Sudah dibegitukan pun tetap lanjut. Iya aku maso.

(Menuju kemasoan tak terbatas dan melampauinya!)

Sesungguhnya, wahai pramuda, itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ada yang lebih nyesek daripada di- _just read_ oleh doi.

.

 **Whatsup - Madara Uchiha**

* * *

 _Selamat siang, Pak. Saya Kushina dari Matematika Konopad 2017._

 _Pertama-tama ingin memohon maaf atas ketidakhadiran saya di hari perwalian._

 _Jika diizinkan, saya ingin konsultasi besok. Kalau perlu saya datang ke rumah bapak._

 _Fugaku bilang besok jadwal bapak kosong._

 **Madara Uchiha :** _(Just read)_

* * *

.

Iya, di- _just read_ dosen wali.

.

 **Write a new message?**

* * *

 _FUGAAAAA! KOK YA ITU BOKAP ELU NGESELIN AMAT. MASA UDAH DITUNGGUIN 3x24 JAM CUMA DIBACA DOANG?! KRS GUA GIMANAAA?! YAMASA HARUS NGECHAT "NOTIS ME, KAMPRET!"?_

* * *

 **To :**

 **Choose a contact.**

 **[...] Uchiha**

 **Send?**

Terlalu kesal, aku menekan yes tanpa melihat ulang. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan ketikanku, meski setengah tidak melihat on-screen keyboard. Dan biasanya Fugaku merespon cepat. Tidak seperti babehnya.

.

 **You received a new message!**

 **Whatsup - Madara Uchiha**

* * *

 **Madara Uchiha :** _Salah kirim ya?_

 **Madara Uchiha :** _Iya ini sudah saya notis._

 **Madara Uchiha :** _Besok siang saya tunggu di rumah. Biar Fugaku saya suruh tebengin kamu._

.

Papih, selalu percaya kalau Kushina akan menemani Papih apapun yang terjadi.

 _I love you_.

(Selamat tinggal, dunia.)

* * *

 **Next Chapter : KURAP**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Makin melenceng. Fuck keadaan badan yang tidak mendukung terlaksananya writetober ini dengan baik :') Fuck kepanitiaan yang mulai hectic. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. #bahasamunak**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Hooh huhu. Yok ah semangat. Lumayan buat bekal berumah tangga di masa depan. :v Iya wkwk. Kalau marahin balik, yang kena getah bukan diri sendiri. Temen yang lain juga. Kasian xD

 **Hay Anime14 :** kita sudah berbincang banyak lewat pm ya, pramuda. Wkwk. Tapi jangan bosan tinggalkan jejak yo~! Tak kusangka kita, dua makhluk Konopad, dipertemukan oleh karya gak jelas ini. Btw tolong jangan dilaporkan, saya tidak mau dicyduk :'v

 **ara nakayama :** Kasian banget wkwk. Ospek mah emang gitu. Tujuannya ngelatih mental, katanya. Ka-ta-nya ya. Diambil sisi positifnya aja lah wkwk. Maaf lama yak!

 **Harunatsu Asuka :** Walah maafkan wakaka. Chic dari SD sudah mengalami bintal dibentak-bentak gak jelas gitu sih. Makanya udah kebal :v Siap! Maaf lama yak!

 **hiruma ya-ha :** Entar nangis ah. Anak orang wkwk. Belum tahu Chic White mode Bon Cabe bakal gimana jadinya xD

 **Kitsune857 :** Pengen bilang, "cewek selalu benar" tapi bosen ditanya balik "emang lu cewek?". Jadi gua ganti aja, AYAM SELALU BENAR! WAHAHAHA! Eciye yang curhat. Cie baper. Langgeng ya :v #apasihyam

 **Chic Black :** Kalau kating Konopad baca? Simpel lah, dek. GUA TERCYDUK. HAHAHAHAHAHAUHUHUHuhu... Jangan sampai deh.

 **Hoshi Riri :** Iya :'v Udah jadi kebiasaan mah susah. Maho dong mereka wakakaka. Okeh. Maaf lama yak.

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	8. KURAP

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku turun dari motor yang dikendarai Fugaku. Mataku memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Rumah bercat paduan gradasi warna coklat dan hijau ini dikelilingi taman yang indah. Ada kolam ikan dengan luas permukaan 2x3 meter yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Kolam itu dihuni oleh ikan koi dengan jenis berkelas. Berbagai macam jenis bebungaan dapat kulihat dan kunikmati kecantikannya. Tempat ini begitu indah dipandang.

Tiga kata menari gaje di kepalaku.

Aku. Ingin. Pulang.

AKU INGIN PULANG, SIALAN!

"Jangan segan," Fugaku melepas alas kakinya, menatapku santai. "anggap saja rumah ayahku."

Ini memang rumah ayahmu, Kampretchiha.

(Mau kutendang anu-mu?)

"Aku pulang saja, ya." Aku siap balik kanan bubar jalan.

"Kalau begitu jangan harap dapat KRS." Sebuah suara berat asing terdengar.

"Aku mau langsung nge- _game_ di kamar," Ini Fugaku yang berbicara. "jangan kau apa-apakan temanku ini, Ayah."

...Ayah?

AYAH?!

WTF.

Itu Pak Madara?!

"Kamu pikir Ayah ini apa? Pedofil? Ayah tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Paling hanya membuatnya trauma."

SERIBU LANGKAH NO JUTSU!

.

Sebuah tangan gercep menggenggam lenganku sehingga aku gagal melakukan jurus andalanku.

 _Deja vu_. Seperti adegan roman picisan di FTV.

"Tolong jangan pergi."

Hatiku mungkin akan doki-doki kalau saja yang memegang tanganku itu salah satu dari jajaran husbandoku, atau minimal Fugaku. Gesrek kampret ngeselin gitu juga tampangnya oke juga.

Sayang sekali, yang pegang itu tangannya lebih gede.

Iya, bapaknya.

(Papih, hiks. Maafkan Kushina. Kushina telah ternodai.)

.

"Pak, saya janji gak akan kabur. Tapi bisa tolong lepas dulu?"

Hening.

"Oke."

Begitu terlepas, aku berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pria dengan rambut polem(poni lempar).

Aku meneguk ludah. Tuhan, semoga saja sosok di depanku ini Andika "Rindu Band", bukan bapaknya Fugaku.

"Sayang sekali doamu tidak terkabul, Nak. Saya memang Madara Uchiha, bapaknya Fugaku."

...Tunggu sebentar. Apa aku baru saja menyuarakan doaku? Atau Pak Polem ini bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hati?

Serem, njir.

"Oh, perlu dicatat, saya lebih ganteng dari Andika 'Rindu Band'."

O aja ya, Pak.

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi soal KRS dan program kelompok mata kuliah untuk semester-semester selanjutnya, aku pun dipersilakan angkat kaki dari rumah itu. Pak Madara berbaik hati menyuruh anaknya mengantarku agar selamat sampai rumah.

Tepat sebelum Fugaku menjalankan motor, Pak Madara melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Sampai berjumpa di kelas," kata beliau, seraya tersenyum 'ramah'.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

.

"...Fuga, kok aku gemetaran, ya?"

"Wajar. Kau baru saja keluar dari kandang macan."

"Jadi, bokapmu itu macannya?"

"Bukan, ibuku macannya."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh, oke."

"Ayah bukan macan kok, santai aja. Dia mah satan."

.

 _Gimana aku bisa santai, Kampret._

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Kuliah Rasa Paud]**

Sekarang hari apa? Oh, ya, Hari Senin.

...Senin?

ANJIR, HARI SENIN! SATU MATA KULIAH DOANG! KALKULUS 2 SKS!

.

Aku menyimak obrolan teman-temanku.

"Katanya kita dapat dosen killer."

"Siapa namanya? Ma-Ma-Matata?"

"Matata Hakuna?"

"Hakuna Matata kali, ah."

"Oh iya! Hakuna Matata!"

"Simba? Yang jantan kan?"

"Bukan, itu mah yang betina."

"..."

"Kalau Simas baru jantan."

"Receh, receh."

Anjir. Sumpah aku takut wisudaan di RSJ. Lihat, penghuni kelasnya saja random begini.

(Aku lelah, pramuda.)

"Kalau namanya Matata Hakuna, berarti lu jadi Fugaku Hakuna dong?" Inoichi tertawa tanpa tata karma.

"Futatu Hakuna." Shikaku tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Rupanya bukan hanya aku yang menyimak. "Kalau Madara jadi Matata, berarti Fugaku jadi Futatu.

"Futatu sayang~ Ini beneran dosen kita Pak Matata?"

Pembaca sekalian, mohon tundukkan kepala kalian sejenak untuk memanjatkan doa kepada Yang Kuasa agar teman-temanku diterima di sisi-Nya. Aamiin.

"Futatu?" Ino mencolek bahu Fugaku. Yang dicolek masih anteng menatap layar.

Jangan tenang dulu. Dia selalu punya kejutan.

"Sudah kurekam dan kukirim ke Whatsup Ayah."

Kan?

"ANJIR LAH! LU MAU KITA SEMUA MATI, FUGA?!" Ini yang berteriak hampir satu kelas.

BUKAN KITA SEMUA! AKU GAK IKUTAN, KAMPRET!

AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP!

BAGAIMANA NASIB RATUSAN PARTNER LDR KALAU AKU MATI?!

AKU KAN GAK IKUT NGEHINA PAK MATATA! CUMA DI DALAM HATI AJA!

"Oh iya, tadinya Ayah memang dapat tugas mengajar Kalkulus B. Tapi jadwalnya tabrakan. Makanya kita ganti dosen. Katanya sama Pak Hashirama."

YAHOOO!

Satu kelas gagal bersuka cita ketika si Fuckgaku menambahkan, "Pak Hashirama juga sibuk sih. Jadi pasti sering gantian jadwal dengan Ayahku."

Aku bersumpah mendengar jeritan tersakiti di sana-sini. Terkutuklah si Kampretgaku karena sudah mem-PHP-kan satu kelas.

"Gak usah panik. Memang banyak senior kita yang bilang kalau Ayah itu killer. Padahal emang bener kok." Fugaku tersenyum menenangkan.

Golok mana golok?

.

Adegan berdarah yang mungkin terjadi digagalkan oleh masuknya sesosok makhluk ke kelas kami. Rambutnya tergerai indah, bagai bin(a)tang iklan shampoo perawatan rambut Sunmilk. Meski wajahnya terkesan gagah, beliau tetap terlihat manis dengan senyum di wajah.

Kami kesilauan saat beliau berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum yang melebar.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Begitu bibir itu terbuka, keluarlah suara _baritone_. Eh, anjir. Bukan terkesan gagah. Ternyata memang gagah. "Saya Hashirama Senju, dosen kalkulus kalian."

Oh, yang ini ternyata.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" Tanya Pak Hashirama, tentu dijawab berbagai varian 'baik' dari kelas kami. "Aih, kok pada loyo gitu sih? Semangat ah! Masih pagi nih. Belum sarapan? Atau lagi galau sehabis diputusin pacar?"

"Boro-boro diputusin. Punya pacar aja enggak." Inoichi curhat.

Malang sekali, pramuda.

"Enggak punya? Wah, boleh tuh dilirik kanan-kirinya. Siapa tahu jodoh." Pak Hashirama mengekeh.

Inoichi menoleh ke samping kirinya. "Fuga, mau jadi pacarku, gak?"

Shikaku bersiul. "Kalian bukannya udah jadi pasusu?"

Aku, Fugaku, Inoichi, dan seisi kelas termasuk Pak Hashirama memandang Shikaku bingung. "Pasusu?"

"Pasangan suami-suami."

Anjir ni Pangeran Tidur. Boleh juga.

"Oh iya ya." Inoichi menatap Fugaku dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku mau minta cerai." Fugaku berujar datar. Seisi kelas tertawa mendengarnya.

"Pak... Fugaku jahaaaat!" Inoichi, berhenti menunjukkan tangis buayamu itu.

"Kalau Fugaku gak mau, sini sama bapak saja."

Gak mahasiswa gak dosen sama-sama maho. Sekalian ganti saja jadi program studi Mahomatika.

"Haha ya sudah. Biar kalian semangat, berdiri yuk! Kita senam dulu!"

Lalu layar proyektor menunjukkan video senam penguin. Kudapati diriku dan teman yang lain mengikuti gerakan Pak Dosen yang memimpin dengan semangat 45. Setelah itu, Pak Hashirama mengeluarkan barang bawaannya. Berupa alat-alat gambar dan dua bungkus kertas origami.

"Mari kita belajar!"

Seharian itu, kami belajar dengan media yang Pak Hashirama sediakan.

.

Hanya mengulang materi sih. Yang dibahas mulai dari sistem bilangan dan pengoperasiannya hingga yang sekompleks integral dan antek-anteknya.

Tapi, melihat kami belajar beralaskan lantai dan begitu serius menggambar dengan alat gambar(meskipun yang digambar berupa grafik berbagai macam fungsi) juga melipat kertas origami; dibimbing oleh pendidik yang begitu ceria dan silau seperti itu pula, aku tak dapat menghentikan kepalaku untuk berpikir...

 _Ini kuliahan apa taman kanak-kanak?_

* * *

 **Next Chapter : GADIS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Writetober ini memang gagal. Tapi akan saya usahakan tanggal 31 ke-31 chapternya sudah bisa kalian baca. Huhu.**

 **Ini pun menyempatkan update setelah gesrek cucian dan sebelum otw pengobatan :'v**

 **Langsung balesan ripiu aja yak~**

 **Hiruma ya-ha :** AMPUN NAK. TUGAS-TUGAS JAHANAM ITU TIDAK MAU SELESAI. TERPAKSA BEGADANG. Rasanya? Warbyazah :v Tapi yang salah kirim bukan ke Doswal sih untungnya WAKAKA

 **primara :** noh udah ya wkwkwk. Bapaknya? Gak kalah saklek, tenang aja. *smile*

 **Kitsune857 :** Gak nanya elu, kampret. :v Si ngambang itu adalah sultan. Seenggaknya temen gua nyebut dia sultan :v

 **Zanan :** Semoga chapter ini juga bisa membuat bibirmu terangkat ya ^^ Sankyuu! Siap!

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Haha :'v Nanti ada chapter khusus buat menunjukan se'manis' apa sih Kushina ama Minato ini wkwk. Tersampaikan dengan baik :v Malah jadi sahabat di kampus justru. Tapi bukan dosen wali yang killer itu sih. Ini sebenernya fusion antara 'Chic punya doswal killer dan jadi korban just-read mulu' sama 'Salah kirim tadinya mau curhatin soal dosen ke temen, malah ngirim ke dosen itu sendiri'.

 **ank :** ini sudah termasuk cepat kan ya :'v

 **ara nakayama :** Frustasi sambil ngakak itu gimana, ya? Bisa tolong praktekan? :v Ehh? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau memanggilku kakak... yang 'kakak' itu sebenarnya kau? xD Da saya mah apa atuh baru maba dan baru mengecap bangku kuliah. Cuma bisa dengar pahit-manis-kampretnya perkuliahan dari curhatan kakak tingkat atau tetangga sebelah yang lebih sibuk aja. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan ya~!

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	9. GADIS

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu kan masih mahasiswa baru, belum bisa mengajukan permintaan beasiswa!"

Sesungguhnya, pramuda. Kali ini aku sedang tersangkut dalam kedongkolan yang hakiki.

"Bu, saya cuma minta tanda tangan saja. Beasiswanya-"

Aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan dengan sabar, tapi petugas SBA Dekanat Fakultas MIPA Konopad memotong penjelasanku,"-Kamu belum masuk di sistem kampus untuk pendaftaran beasiswa. Baru juga masuk satu bulanan, kan? Tunggu sampai tingkat dua baru bisa mendaftar. Kalau keberatan dengan biaya bisa langsung ke gedung rektorat bersama orangtua."

Kalau aku punya kemampuan mewujudkan sugesti dan imajinasi menjadi kenyataan, sungguh, beliau sudah menjadi potongan daging yang berserakan.

(Iya, aku sado berjubah maso.)

Dengan kedongkolan yang semakin menjadi, aku _nyikreuh_ sampai gedung rektorat.

(Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh tapi karena agak menanjak dan aku terlalu 'bersemangat' melangkah, kakiku rada gempor. Kampret memang.)

.

Di gedung rektorat, rasanya ingin kuberkata kasar.

(KASAR!)

Antriannya panjang sekali, pramuda. Aku ingin menangis. Padahal cuma butuh tanda tangan para Petinggi Yang Mulia sebagai formalitas belaka. Kok ya susah amat. Beasiswaku bagaimana nasibnya ini? Huhuhu.

.

Jadi, saat November tahun lalu, ketika aku masihlah dede-dede emes yang haus try out SBMPTN, sekolahku kedatangan kakak-kakak dari KSE Konopad. KSE atau Karya Salemba Enam adalah sebuah yayasan beasiswa non-pemerintahan terbesar yang ada di hampir seluruh PTN di nusantara. Contoh PTN mitra KSE di Bandung, yaitu: Konopad, ITB (Institut Teknologi Berkabut), dan UPI (Universitas Pendidikan Iwa). Jadi, kakak-kakak yang datang adalah para penerima beasiswa tersebut.

Tujuan mereka datang ke sekolah adalah untuk mensosialisasikan program Try Out SBMPTN yang diselenggarakan. Disebutkan oleh mereka, di program ini ada yang namanya Golden Ticket, di mana 40 peringkat besar dari soshum dan saintek akan diberi fasilitas bimbingan belajar gratis sampai pelaksanaan SBMPTN tiba dan jika telah diterima di PTN mitra KSE se-nusantara nantinya akan direkomendasikan untuk menjadi penerima beasiswa KSE.

Singkat cerita, aku dapat peringkat 4 TO dengan total saingan 600+ jiwa yang terdiri dari teman seangkatan, alumni _gap year_ , dan maba yang bernafsu mengikuti SBMPTN lagi.

(Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi semua begadang latihan soal itu haruslah ada khasiatnya.)

Alhasil mulai Februari, aku diberi bimbingan belajar gratis, berdiskusi dan latihan soal dibimbing kakak pengajar dari Konopad. Lalu setelah menjadi maba Konopad, aku dinyatakan mendapat beasiswa KSE. Hanya tinggal mengurusi berkas sebagai formalitas. Padahal kalau lewat jalur regular, baru bisa daftar itu tingkat dua. Dan tahap seleksinya itu...luar biasa.

(Tuhan itu Maha Adil. Rejeki anak baik mah gak akan ke mana-mana.)

.

"Hei." Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Menatap ke depan, aku melihat samar-samar bayanganku di kaca. Seketika aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri. Di belakangku, nongol sebuah kepala dengan wujud abstrak dan rambut hitam terurai panjang.

Anjir, setan!

Aku reflek mempraktekan teknik mengunci leher dari bela diri entah apa namanya yang kupelajari di SMA. Sosok itu menjerit,"SANTAI, KUSHINA!"

...Sebentar, aku pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

"Ini cuma saya, hei!"

Kulepaskan kuncianku, akhirnya aku berhadapan dengan sosok yang baru kukenali beberapa minggu ini. Pak Hashirama, dosen kalkulusku.

"PAK, SAYA KAGET TAHU!" amukku, menggampar lengannya sekuat tenaga.

Tersangka hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Matanya melirik lingkungan sekitar-khawatir kami mengganggu yang lain, mungkin.

"Maaf, maaf. Ada urusan apa ke sini?" tanyanya, seraya mencuri tempat duduk di sebelahku.

Aku pun curhat dengan khidmat. Kujelaskan kedongkolan hakiki yang kurasakan kepada petugas Dekanat yang mengusirku ke Rektorat. Aku bukan berita hoax yang bisa dioper-oper seenaknya, kampret.

"Oh, jadi butuh tanda tangan doang?" simpul Pak Hashirama. "Ya sudah, ayok, ikut saya!"

Pak Hashirama membawaku ke ruang rektorat. Aku hanya mampu meneguk ludah saat aku didorong masuk duluan dan langsung bertemu dengan pelototan tajam pemilik ruangan tersebut. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku pun disambut oleh papan nama **dr.** **Tsunade Senju** dengan gelar sepanjang jalan kenangan yang entah akronim dari apa mengekori di belakangnya.

"Kakak, sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk! Aku sudah mengusirmu keluar! Kenapa kembali lagi?!"

...Kakak? Sebentar. Bukankah KAU yang sudah TUA?

"Eh, santai! Ini ada satu anakku yang butuh tanda tanganmu untuk beasiswa." Pak Hashirama tertawa ringan. Oh, ternyata maksudnya Kakak itu si Bapak Sesil(senyum silau)!

Mendengar kata beasiswa, wajah wanita tua entah bagaimana bisa awet muda itu melembut. "Silakan duduk."

Aku duduk, ditemani oleh Pak Hashirama. Kuberikan berkas-berkas yang sudah kusiapkan.

"Surat rekomendasinya belum diberi nomor oleh Dekanat MIPA?"

"Nggak mau ngasih petugasnya, Bu. Katanya saya belum boleh daftar beasiswa."

Kuperhatikan, Bu Tsunade mengernyit. Beliau membuka dan membaca ulang berkas-berkasku. "Memang beasiswa itu untuk mahasiswa minimal tingkat 2," ujarnya.

Aku ingin menangis. "Saya sudah dapat, Bu. Sumpah. Cuma butuh surat itu ditandatangani sebagai formalitas dan bukti kalau saya memang maba dari Konopad."

"...Beasiswa apa ini?"

"KSE."

"Oh, KSE? Ya itu sih memang punya sistemnya sendiri. Mungkin petugasnya tidak tahu. Nanti biar saya yang tegur." Rektorat yang tersohor se-Konopad itu manggut-manggut sembari menandatangani semua berkasku. Oh, ingin sekali aku lompat dan memeluk beliau. Pasti empuk.

Di salah satu kertas, beliau mengernyit. "Kamu alumni MAN 2?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya sejuta kali lebih menyilaukan dari Pak Sesil. "Kenal dengan Jiraiya? Guru Matematika?" tanyanya.

"Oh, itu sih Papih saya," jawabku spontan.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku mengira kalau Bu Tsunade mati berdiri. Wajahnya memucat dan pandangannya kosong.

Kemudian, malaikat menyilaukan itu berubah menjadi setan menyeramkan.

"...Papih? Oh, jadi begitu ya..."

Sepertinya aku telah berbuat kesalahan.

"Manfaatkan baik-baik beasiswanya, ya. KALIAN BERDUA BOLEH KELUAR!"

Aku diseret Pak Hashirama untuk segera ngacir.

.

"Jiraiya itu... Beneran Papih kamu?" Pak Hashirama bertanya padaku.

Oh, wow. Dia gemetaran, pramuda.

"...Iya? Papih di sekolah, sih. Guru Matematika kelas 3, Pak. Nggak tahu kenapa deket gitulah. Seperti punya ayah kedua."

Pak Hashirama berhenti berjalan. Dia melakukan _facepalm_.

"Tahu, gak? Baru dua hari yang lalu mereka kontakan lagi."

Mereka? Maksudnya Jiraiya dan Bu Tsunade? Eh? Memang ada apa?

"Jiraiya bilang dia belum menikah pada adikku. Dan sekarang dia bertemu denganmu yang mengaku 'papihnya'."

...Lalu? Konklusinya apa?

Mendeteksi kebingunganku, Pak Hashirama menghela napas. Beliau merangkul pundakku.

"Mereka itu mantan kekasih yang sama-sama gak bisa move-on."

Membayangkan dua orang hebat yang sudah menua sama-sama status KTP-nya Belum Kawin hanya karena gak bisa move on. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin ngakak. Akan tetapi, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Adikku tidak suka dibohongi, Nak Kushina. Dan kalau ngamuk, _ehem_. Kau bisa bayangkan pra-ledakkan yang tadi kalau berlanjut bagaimana."

Aku melotot horror. Sekarang aku paham. Pengakuanku baru saja membuat Bu Tsunade salah paham dan mengira Papih membohonginya.

.

 _Shit. Papih dalam bahaya._

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Gagah dan Sadis]**

"Kushina, Papih mau mati aja."

Moncong pistol ditempelkan di pelipis oleh dirinya sendiri. Aku menunggu.

"Jangan kangen sama Papih, ya. Semua harta warisan Papih boleh buatmu."

Wah, boleh tuh.

"Beri tahu Tsunade kalau Papih mencintai segala hal tentangnya."

Terutama _oppai-_ nya? Oke siap!

"Selalu ingat Matematika itu bukan hafalan rumus. Tapi pemahaman konsep."

Iya, iya. Udah buruan sana mati.

"Kalau praktek di lab, inget pake kemeja. Bukan piyama."

...Aku gak ke lab pake piyama, sialan. Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak!

"Kalau Minato ke sini, suruh kelilingi 7x phi x diameter x 2 panjangnya, tepat. Gak boleh lebih."

7 x keliling kuburan? Sudah macam tawaf saja.

"Langkahi mayat Papih jangan lupa. Siapa tahu Papih hidup lagi."

Yakali si Kuning Yang Mengambang itu kucing.

"Selanjutnya Papih mau pidato dikit."

Anjir. Kok jadi gini sih?

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuangkat senjata yang kupegang, lalu kutarik pelatuknya.

 **DOR!**

Tubuh Papih jatuh dan tergeletak di tanah. Wajahnya dihiasi cairan merah kental.

"WOI! KUSHINA! ELU UDAH KOID! MANA BOLEH NEMBAK LAGI!" Inoichi keluar dari semak-semak, pakaian tentara tiruan membalut badannya. Dia mengangkat senjata yang dipegangnya, mulai menembakiku tanpa henti.

Aku berusaha menghindar, sungguh. Tapi tetap saja kostum yang kupakai dipenuhi cairan cat warna biru yang merupakan amunisi dari senjata Inoichi.

"Kushina jahaat! Papih lagi galau malah mesra-mesraan sama Minato KW 17!" Papih yang pura-pura mati karena ku _head-shoot_ merengek minta dinotis.

Aku dan Inoichi berhenti kejar-kejaran. Inoichi memasang pose keren.

"Heh, cabe. Kangen aku ya?" Imitasi dilakukan bulok itu, Papih Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. KW 17, memang.

Aku mendatangi pos petugas yang hanya 5 meter jaraknya, langsung bertanya serius, "Ada shotgun asli, gak?"

"Enggak lah, Mbak." Petugasnya terkikik kecil.

"Sayang sekali," Aku menghela napas. "padahal jones kampret macam mereka itu harus dibasmi."

"SAMA PAPIH KOK GITU SIH?!"

"AH ELU MAH! LDR RASA JOMBLO AJA BANGGA!"

 _Nyut._ Sakit tapi tidak berdarah.

"UDAH JOMBLO, BIKIN CEWEK GALAU PULA! DASAR JOMBLO HINA!"

"MANA?! MANA CEWEK YANG GUA BIKIN GALAU?!"

"INI, GUA!"

"LU MAH BUKAN CEWEK!"

"GELUT AYOK!"

Aku dan Inoichi menyingsingkan lengan baju masing-masing. Seluruh emosi dan kekesalan serta kegalauan yang siap untuk mendorong kami agar saling jambak kapan saja, surut tak bersisa. Penyebabnya adalah Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba tertawa nelangsa sambil mengais tanah. "Dulu kita juga seakrab itu kan, Tsunade-hime? Oh Tuhan, mengapa beginiiii..." ratap Sang Jomblo Purbakala.

Oh, sepertinya ada kokoro yang terbaperkan oleh ke'akrab'an kami.

Sabar ya, pratua.

.

Dari jauh-jauh hari, kami telah merencanakan agenda _outbond_ ini untuk mempererat ikatan Tim Gabut. Seluruh biaya ditanggung oleh kawan kami Fugaku tercinta yang baru saja memoroti harta ayahnya dengan cara pasang taruhan yang dihitung kelipatannya secara deret geometri dalam rangka duel main Sudoku.

(Jangan tanya padaku mengapa ayah-anak itu menggunakan rumus deret geometri untuk uang taruhan, cuma main Sudoku pula. Aku sendiri gagal paham.)

Di hari keberangkatan, Papih menyusulku dan merengek ingin ikut. Inoichi dan Shikaku yang iba dengan tampang menyedihkan perjaka tua itu mengiyakan saja. Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang tidak keberatan sekaligus memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Biar tidak dituakan seperti biasa, katanya. Alhasil, bergabunglah Papih Jiraiya dengan Tim Gabut.

.

 _Outbond_ hari ini diakhiri dengan sesi konsultasi antar empat pria bertampang kece(satu mungkin pada masanya) yang memiliki rasio percintaan fantastis; min tak hingga.

Aku hanya dapat menyimak curhatan ngenes mereka.

"Cewek lebih suka yang humoris, bukan romantis; gitu mereka bilang? HOAX ITU MAH!" Inoichi menggebrak meja sepenuh hati.

Heh. Buktinya aku kesandung sama Si Kuning Yang Mengambang, tuh! Romantis jarang. Ngeselin iya, asin kebangetan. Sekali bikin ngakak, aku selalu dikira kerasukan.

"Nolak, bilangnya aku terlalu baik buat dia. Ya terus aku harus jadi jahat? Tiap ketemu harus hajar-timpuk-tendang, gitu? Masokis tuh cewek!" Shikaku tumben sekali tampak penuh energi.

Dendam mah beda, ya.

"Yang tulus disakitin, yang serius ditinggalin. Eh yang bangsat malah didewain. Keogeban yang hakiki." Aku takjub dengan forum unfaedah ini. Fugaku bahkan tidak menyalakan gadgetnya!

Ingin sekali kukatakan, _"makanya cari cewek tuh yang apa adanya, kaya aku"_. Namun aku sadar diri. Jika kukatakan, aku yakin ketiganya akan menjawab:

 _"Emangnya kamu cewek?"_

Kompak sekali, pramuda.

(Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin memotong anu mereka, sialan.)

"Ribet emang, cewek tuh."

"Mending juga ngerjain 1001 soal Kalkulus pas kuis!"

Masokis ni anak. Dikasih empat soal beranak-cucu aja yang dapet cepek cuma lima ekor dari total tiga puluh delapan jiwa.

"Kush..."

Aku mengernyit, "Ya?"

"Masih ada gak sih, sisa cewek yang gak ribet dan asik kaya kamu?" Inoichi menatapku penuh harap. Beralih pada dua Tim Gabut yang tersisa, aku menerima tatapan serupa.

Aseeek. Ternyata dianggap cewek. Aku terhura lho, sayang.

"Tidak seperti aku, tapi pasti ada." Aku memasang senyum bijak. "Kalaupun tidak tersisa, ada kok cara agar kalian tidak tersandung cewek ribet."

Inoichi, Fugaku, dan Shikaku bertanya kompak, "Bagaimana?"

"Simpel!" Aku menjentikkan jari. "Kalian mahoan aja!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No, pegang tangannya. Shika, ambil 'mainan'mu." Fugaku meregangkan otot-ototnya. Seringai yang ia pasang membuatku sesaat pangling dan bingung, apakah itu Fugaku atau bapaknya. "Aku duluan ya. Nanti giliran kalian. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk 'menandai'nya."

"WOI KALIAN MAU APAIN ANAK SAYA?!"

Kutumbalkan Papih sebagai penebus dosa. Aku langsung ngacir, berharap Shikaku atau Ino yang mengejarku. Peluang untuk selamat dari mereka berdua cukup besar.

"JANGAN KABUR KAMU, KUSHINA!"

Ketika melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Fugaku ada di sana, aku auto-sprint. Apalah dayaku yang hanya seorang atlet kejar layangan putus terhadap atlet lari sungguhan.

"JANGAN NISTAI AKUH, BANG FUGAAAA! I LOVE YOU! SUMPAH!"

Jawaban yang kudapat malah Fugaku yang meniru suara orang-orang suku pedalaman.

"ULULULULU!"

Puja kerang ajaib.

.

(Fyi, mainan Shikaku itu alat gambar. Dan yang sedang Fugaku acung-acungkan bagai bambu runcing itu adalah cat lukis kesayangan si Nanas.)

* * *

 **Next Chapter : ABS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Sepertinya ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari writetober ini :v Masih belum puas? Tenang, chapter depan adalah lanjutannya wkwk.**

 **Btw, saya menyadari kalau ff ini penuh dengan sumpah-serapah yang keunfaedahannya sudah melampaui batas. Kalau menurut kalian sudah melanggar rate T, bilang ya. Nanti akan diganti :'v**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Hiruma ya-ha :** Aku sudah bosan mengunjungi rsj nak :'v

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Semoga gak lumutan nunggunya :v Enggak kok, wkwk. Emang si Kushinanya gak nyadar menyuarakan doanya. Sebenernya kita nyanyi...bukan lagu topi saya bundar sih. Tapi yang "kalau kau senang hati tepuk tangan prokprokprok" :v

 **Kitsune857 :** Otak kami sudah terkontaminasi teorema dan variable-variable locknut itu. Makanya gini, gesrek semua :'v

 **primara :** Ke'o. Mereka masih doyan oppai kok. #ehh Itu hanya sandiwara semata. Jangan dianggap serius wkwk. Mereka kaum penganut paham 'Lu belum sohiban kalau belum disangka maho' sih. Bungkus sadjah sanah. Pake karoeng yahh. Wkwk

 **ara nakayama :** Boleh lah, kak :v Chic masih maba oenyoe :'v Saya sudah melaporkan balasanmu pada 'Fugaku'. Kata ybs, "Sini lempar aja dengan penuh tjintah." Jones mah gitu wkwk.

 **Hoshi Riri :** Ini adalah wujud dari keunfaedahan tak terbatas. :v Daripada dimakan mending sini buat Chic aja wkwk.

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	10. ABS

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam perkuliahan telah selesai 5 menit yang lalu. Aku berniat membereskan barang bawaanku, namun sebuah tangan menghentikanku. Tasku direbut, barang-barangku dikeluarkan dan dibiarkan berhamburan di lantai.

Aku memasang _poker face_.

"Kushina!" Orang itu menatapku sangar. Satu rekannya menggebrak meja dosen di depan.

Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Hanya ada aku dan tiga orang itu. _Warbyazah._

"Saya?" tanyaku malas.

"Ya-iyalah, kamu, pramuda! Memang ada yang namanya Kushina selain kamu, HAH?!"

 _BRAK!_

Satu kursi tewas tergeletak di lantai sehabis menjadi korban tendangan kasar. Aku menatap nanar pada kursi malang itu.

(Semoga amalanmu diterima di sisi-Nya, aamiin.)

 _Grab._

Pundakku dicengkram, matanya menyipit tajam. "Gak mau tahu, pokoknya kita harus comblangin Om Jiraiya sama Bu Tsunade!" katanya tegas.

"Aku menghargai perhatian kalian pada Papih, tapi..."Aku tersenyum manis, menatap mereka satu-satu. "KAMPRET LU PADA! INI MAKSUDNYA APA?! BARANG-BARANG GUA KENAPA DIBERANTAKIN, WOI?!"

Aku bangkit dari kursi, mulai mengejar mereka yang otomatis berpencar ngacir.

"INI IDENYA INOICHI!" Jerit Shikampret, biang keladi bercecernya barang-barangku.

Mendapat pencerahan, aku memfokuskan targetku dan mempercepat laju lari.

"Shika, Fuga, kalian bereskan barang-barangku! INOICHI! BERHENTI, WOI! LU MAU BULLY GUA? SINI ONE BY ONE!"

"AMPUN SAYANG! AKU KHILAF!"

"SAYANG DENGKULMU! SINI GUA TENDANG ANU LU!"

"AKU CINTA KAMU BEB! SUMPAH!"

"TAIK! SINI LU KUNCIR KUDA!"

"AMFUNI HAMBAAAA!"

Siapapun, tolong panggilkan ambulan RSJ sekarang juga.

.

( _Hayati lelah, bang._ )

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[Asal B** **apak** **Senang]**

Aku ini tipe orang yang kalau diperlakukan baik akan membalas lebih baik, tetapi jika diperlakukan buruk... _senggol bacok_ balasannya. Jadi tak heran, semua yang mengenalku terbagi menjadi dua. Kalau bukan mereka yang mengatakan aku ini malaikat berhati mulia, pastilah mereka yang memandangku sebagai satan yang suka menganiaya.

(Sekarang kalian pilih, mau aku yang seperti apa?)

Prinsip _senggol bacok_ ini kuterapkan tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan guru sekalipun.

Tidak percaya?

.

Mari kita mundur ke masa-masa si aku ini masih _terlihat_ imut-lucu-menggemaskan. Kelas X tepatnya.

Saat itu, aku masih beradaptasi dengan jadwal penuh sekolah yang memiliki jumlah pelajaran fantastis, 21 banyaknya. Biasa memulai pelajaran jam 7 tapi seringnya ngaret karena gurunya sengaja telat masuk kelas di pelajaran pertama semasa SMP, kini aku harus memastikan otakku siap mencerna ilmu dimulai jam 6.30 pagi. Biasa pulang sehabis ekskul paling telat jam 3 ngaret 2 jam kalau nonton film bersama di sanggar pramuka, kini pukul 4 baru selesai belajar dan dilanjut rapat organisasi pada hari-hari istimewa. Berangkat gelap pulang gelap. Tak heran setiap sampai di kamar, aku KO seketika.

 _Wasted_.

Aku hampir saja tergoda untuk jadi teroris ketika sekolah dengan kampretnya memberi kelasku jadwal kimia di jam terakhir. Hiks. Jahat sekali. Otak mana yang mampu menyerap pelajaran ekstak nan greget itu setelah seharian belajar full? AKU TIDAK TERIMA! INI PENGANIAYAAN NAMANYA!

Karena aku murid mibaik yang patut dicontoh, aku pasrah. Dengan penuh kebijaksanaan, aku memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin waktu yang ada untuk tidur.

Rupanya Rukim (Guru Kimia) menentang kebijaksanaanku. Di pertemuan ketiga aku tidur dengan khidmatnya, beliau dengan tega membiarkan penghapus papan tulis mencium keningku. Aku diusir ke toilet untuk cuci muka dan diajak kencan sepulang sekolah di ruang guru.

Di ruang guru, beliau mempermalukanku habis-habisan. Aku menyesal karena sudah tidur, sungguh. Beliau melempar penghapus itu, aku terima. Beliau mempermalukanku?

KAMPRET! GUA PUNYA HARGA DIRI!

Setelah itu, aku belajar habis-habisan di rumah. Saat di kelas masih membahas bab 1, aku sudah mulai mempelajari dasar-dasar bab 3. Dan ketika pelajarannya tiba, aku tidur sepuasnya. Tiga pertemuan, aku mendapat ciuman spesial dari spidol kelas. Dua pertemuan lain, aku belajar sendiri di perpustakaan. Kebetulan cara mengajarnya yang sok ngedosen itu tidak pas untuk kelasku sehingga tak ada satupun yang benar-benar mengerti materi yang beliau sampaikan. Ketika ada penilaian guru, beliau memintaku aktif di kelas dan berani menjelaskan kepada teman-teman di depan. Kulakukan.

Sejak saat itu, tidurku tidak pernah diganggu lagi.

(Saat itu aku tahu siapa pemenang perang ini.)

.

Waktu kelas XI, aku mendapat walikelas kampret. Hanya karena tidak ikut _study tour_ (Iya, cuma setengah juta lebih dikit. CUMA BUAT ELU, BU! Nggak semua orang dompetnya tebel!), nilaiku dipermainkan.

Aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang nggak remed, tapi aku tidak masuk sepuluh besar sama sekali. Padahal biasanya aku menduduki peringkat 3 besar.

Mode _senggol bacok_ -ku saat itu mencapai titik puncaknya.

Aku bisa saja melapor langsung pada Kepsek dan membiarkan walikelas sialan itu dipanggil, tapi tidak kulakukan. Sebaliknya, aku curhat habis-habisan ke guru-guru lain dan membiarkan mereka yang beraksi.

Kudengar dari Pembina OSIS tercinta, guru-guru yang kusayang terutama guru B. Arab menggebu-gebu menyerbu Kepsek. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kepsek mendatangiku dan meminta maaf.

Tatapan penuh dendam yang kuterima di hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

(Siapa yang bilang walikelas itu orangtua kita di sekolah? Sini, sini! _Ta_ _' hajar sampe modar!_ )

.

Papih Jiraiya adalah salah satu korban prinsip _senggol bacok_ yang kuterapkan.

Waktu kelas X, aku ikut seleksi olimpiade Matematika dan mendapat peringkat ke-3. Dua peringkat di atasku adalah anak kelas XI. Bersama dengan 3 juara harapan yang merupakan kelas XI semua, aku mendapatkan bimbingan. Setiap pulang sekolah, kami disuapi soal-soal memusingkan hingga adzan maghrib tiba.

Saat itu, Papih Jiraiya adalah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap olimpiade Matematika. Tiga kandidat yang maju saat hari pelaksanaan olimpiade itu seharusnya tiga besar hasil seleksi. Tapi posisiku digantikan oleh juara 4, dengan alasan aku masih punya kesempatan tahun depan.

Aku tersulut dendam.

Guru Matematika yang mengajarku juga sama kesalnya. Dia menantangku untuk meraih nilai ulangan terbesar satu angkatan. Mengalahkan 6 kelas yang diajar guruku dan 6 lain yang diajar Papih. Materi saat itu adalah trigonometri. Materi paling kompleks menurut banyak orang dan memang riwayatnya tiap tahun menjadi materi dengan nilai ulangan bobrok.

Aku dapat nilai 100 sendirian di saat yang lain jatuh di bawah KKM. Termasuk seniorku di tahun pertama mereka. Setelah itu, Rumat (Guru Matematika) mendatangi Papih Jiraiya dan menyombongkan nilai yang kuperoleh.

Belum puas sampai sana, kelas XI aku ikut lagi seleksi olimpiade. Aku dapat peringkat 1. Aku ikut jadwal bimbingan yang ada. Ketika hari pelaksanaan, aku pura-pura amnesia. Seharusnya jam 6 sudah kumpul di tempat yang ditentukan, aku belok ke sekolah dan membantu penjaga sekolah membersihkan lingkungan. Mantap jiwa.

Pada akhirnya, sekolah hanya mengirimkan dua perwakilan. Ketika Rumat kelas X yang tak bosan mengelukan namaku di kelas tetangga itu bertanya, kuberitahu aku tidak mau berangkat diantar oleh Pak Jiraiya.

Sejak saat itu, kilatan imajiner selalu muncul jika mereka bertatap muka.

(Aku membuat dua guru matematika bermusuhan. Beri aku tepuk tangan.)

.

Sesungguhnya Pramuda, aku adalah seorang pendendam yang sejati. Jika seseorang sudah mengaktifkan mode _senggol bacok_ milikku, maka kemungkinan besar mereka akan menerima itu selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya. Aku mungkin memaafkan kesalahan mereka, tapi aku menolak untuk melupakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Ujungnya, aku jadi apatis kepada mereka.

Contoh saja walikelas sinting semasa kelas XI itu. Hingga hari terakhir dia menjadi walikelasku, aku tak mengacuhkannya. Ucapan selamat atas perolehan peringkat pertama kutanggapi dengan senyum songong.

(Jangan salahkan aku. Aku selalu mendidih mengingat ulahnya menjatuhkan nilaiku. LU PIKIR BELAJAR ITU SEKALI _COPY-PASTE_ LANGSUNG PERMANEN, HAH?!)

.

Pertama kali Pak Jiraiya masuk ke teritori kelas XII IPA 6, aku spontan mengeja tiga huruf konsonan : w, t, dan f.

 _Apa yang dilakukan guru kampret ini di kelasku?!_

Pertemuan pertama itu pasti berisi perkenalan dan kontrak belajar. Saat yang lain mendengarkan dan menanggapi pembawaan jenaka dari Pak Jiraiya, aku terang-terangan mengabaikan dia dan asyik sendiri latihan soal.

Pertemuan kedua, kami mulai masuk pada materi. Tentu saja di pertengahan jam pelajaran, Pak Jiraiya memberi latihan soal untuk dikerjakan. Aku selesai pertama. Untuk memastikan jika jawabanku benar, mau tak mau aku harus menghampiri guru kampret itu.

Tentu saja, benar semua. Materinya simpel dan sudah kuketahui dari waktu bimbingan olimpiade kelas X dan kelas XI. Saat aku berniat kembali ke tempat duduk, Pak Jiraiya berdiri dan merangkulku.

"Kalau ada yang sulit dan malu bertanya pada saya, boleh tanyakan pada asisten saya ini." Pak Jiraiya menepuk kepalaku bangga sambil tertawa gaje saat itu.

Aku yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan mental tidak stabil dan haus kasih sayang ( _cuih_ ) hanya bisa terbungkam. Sentuhan ajaib itu menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang tak dapat kudefinisikan. Sentuhan hangat seorang ayah.

Aku gegana antara ingin bendera putih berkibar atau membiarkan emosi berkobar.

...Maksudku, SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI ASISTEN BELIAU?!

.

Sesungguhnya, pramuda. Matematika itu tidak sulit. Kaliannya saja yang tidak bisa mengerjakan. Dasar payah, dasar lemah.

Eh, jangan protes dulu. Kalian semua tahu, Matematika itu ilmu pasti. Kalau 1+1 itu sama dengan 2. Gak kaya kamu yang baperin aku, tapi jadiannya sama orang lain.

Survey membuktikan, hampir seluruh populasi murid di dunia menganggap kalau Matematika itu pelajaran yang paling sulit. Padahal, yang sulit itu membuat kamu berpaling padaku, _hiks._

( _Uhuk. Siapa tuh._ )

Permasalahan semua murid terhadap bebebku tersayang ini sebenarnya bermula dari sugesti. Dari awalnya saja sudah mengajak perang, baru lihat variable dikit udah amuk-amukan, dikasih PR banyak ngeluhnya kebangetan, ya gimana mau bisa? Kalau mau logika jalan dan bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan Matematika itu ya biasakanlah latihan soal.

Ngeluh susah, gak bisa lah, tapi gak mau latihan soal. Ogeb itu jangan dipelihara, pramuda.

Kalau sudah bisa pun, jangan malas untuk mengulang. Sehingga pola pikir dan analisis masalahmu semakin tajam dan tajam.

Untuk itu, meski kesal, aku terima saja deklarasi _de facto_ dari Pak Jiraiya untukku. Setelah selesai dengan tugas yang diberikan, aku berjelajah ke bangku teman-teman. Membantu Pak Jiraiya memberikan pencerahan kepada otak-otak ngebul seisi kelas.

( _Eta terangkanlah~!_ )

Pada suatu hari, ada penilaian guru. Pengawas sudah duduk manis di belakang. Pak Jiraiya menjelaskan materi seperti biasa, dengan penuh semangat dan pembawaannya yang jenaka. Setelah materi tersampaikan, seperti biasa, soal sudah siap siaga untuk kami hajar.

"Asisten tersayang, boleh ke depan yuk!" ujar Pak Jiraiya, setelah menuliskan 4 soal agak kompleks di depan.

Langkahku ke depan kelas diiringi kikikan geli dari teman sekelas. Aku pun mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan khidmat. Setelahnya, aku diminta menjelaskan. Kujelaskan. Bahkan aku menerima ketika temanku meminta pengulangan penjelasan karena dia masih belum paham.

Ketika pengawas keluar, aku terang-terangan memelototi Pak Jiraiya.

"Jangan ngambek gitu, ah. Simbiosis mutualisme, nih. Saya dapat nilai aman, kamu dapat nilai tambahan."

Aku menghela napas. "Ini tidak adil!" Protesku dengan intonasi layaknya sedang berpuisi. Untuk kepentingan dramatisasi.

Teman-temanku tertawa. Mungkin mukaku yang jelek ini makin absurd saat itu.

"Serasa pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, lah!" Salah satu temanku ngakak. Minggu kemarin kami memang baru saja praktek membaca puisi di depan kelas. Dan mereka bilang, penampilankulah yang paling mengesankan.

Aku memang _all-out_ untuk urusan penghayatan.

Entah dapat ilham dari mana, aku menangis buaya saat itu. Dan...membawakan puisi dadakan.

"Mereka bilang, jadi aku...," Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Si Aku ini, beruntung."

Aku mendecih dan tersenyum sinis. "Beruntung, katanya?"

"APANYA YANG BERUNTUNG?!" bentakku. Beberapa temanku tersentak kaget. Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya. Tapi kutahan.

"Di kelas... Apa kalian tahu?" Aku menghela napas sedih. "Aku difitnah pintar Matematika."

"Eh kampret! Lu mah emang pinter! Hayu gelut!" Teman sebangkuku mengamuk.

Karena aku teman yang baik dan tidak sombong, kuabaikan dia.

"Kalau ada PR, pasti jadi orang pertama yang dicariin!" Aku sesenggukan. "Kalau ada ulangan, jadi orang pertama yang ditanyain!"

Kulirik, Pak Jiraiya tersenyum lebar memerhatikanku. Aku tunjuk dia, kuberikan tatapan tajam penuh dendam.

"Kalau tugas di kelas kelar duluan, pasti jadi orang pertama yang disuruh guru kampret ini ngajarin teman yang lain!" Kualihkan tatapan penuh dendam itu bergantian ke kanan-kiri kelas, memindai wajah-wajah sebagian temanku. Seolah aku tengah menatap mereka semua. "Kalian yang gak bisa," (Aku berani bersumpah, ada yang kelihatan gatal ingin melempar sepatu ketika aku mengatakan ini)"aku yang ngajarin, eh GURUNYA YANG DAPET GAJI!"

"GAK ADIL! AKU TUH GAK BISA DIGINIIN!" Aku berlutut dan pura-pura menangis.

"Uu tayang. Sini anak Papih~!" Pak Jiraiya langsung memelukku saat itu. Dia memberikan selembar uang biru ke tanganku.

Kelas yang semula penuh dengan tawa ngakak jadi dihiasi siulan juga.

Aku malu sekali. Aku tidak mengira beliau akan mengeluarkan isi dompetnya. Padahal aku cuma bercanda.

Sejak saat itu, setiap Pak Jiraiya masuk kelas atau lewat koridor kelas, teman-temanku pasti heboh, "Kushina, itu Papihmu!" atau "Kushina, gak minta jajan?!"

Sejak saat itu pula, aku mengibarkan bendera putih di antara kami, diresmikan oleh panggilan Papih dariku untuknya.

Aku jadi tidak segan untuk mengobrol dan bercanda dengannya. Bahkan, beliau juga menjadi tempat pengaduanku atas kacaunya keluargaku. Beliau menjadi sosok Ayah kedua bagiku. Beliau membantuku menata retakan puing-puing yang berserakan itu.

.

.

.

Papih Jiraiya pernah membantuku untuk mengais kembali mimpi dan motivasi hidup yang sudah hancur-lebur. Untuk itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, agar beliau mendapatkan kebahagiannya bersama Bu Tsunade.

"Kushina, kamu serius mau minta bantuan Pak Madara?"

"Beb, cuma dia harapanku saat ini."

"Fugaku, gak ada cara lain atau yang bisa kita lakukan, gitu? Ini demi keselamatan Kushina!"

"Ada, Shikaku. Kita doakan agar Kushina diterima di sisi-Nya."

"..."

"..."

"Aminin, bego!"

"...Fuga, plis."

Akan kulakukan apapun, meski artinya aku harus merangkak ke sarang satan.

( _Doakan aku, hiks. Love you, Papih. Love you, Minato. Selamat tinggal dunia._ )

* * *

 **Next Chapter : KATING**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Tinggalkan k** **ripik setan** **, silakan lanjut ke laman selanjutnya.**

 **Enggak ninggalin review? MATI KAMU! HAHAHA!**


	11. KATING

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap mahasiswa baru, ketika sudah berbincang dan mendengar kisah dari kating mereka, biasanya akan bertanya-tanya...

" _Aku bisa tidak ya? Salah jurusan tidak ya?"_

Aku memang menanyakan hal yang sama. Akan tetapi, ada satu pertanyaan lain yang lebih menuntut untuk dapat jawaban.

" _Ini gedung kuliah apa rumah sakit jiwa?"_

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Kakak Tingkat Sinting** **]**

Se-jaim apapun mahasiswa Matematika Konopad di mata publik, percayalah pramuda, kami semua sama sintingnya.

Tidak percaya?

Biar kuceritakan suatu forum yang menjadi awal mengapa aku beranggapan demikian.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Tim Gabut janjian mengerjakan tugas bersama, berburu kating. Tugas ini bagian dari kegiatan ospek jurusan Konopad. Kami harus berkenalan dengan kating dan mendapatkan tanda-tangan mereka sebagai tanda bukti. Kalau dalam satu minggu tidak sampai target jumlah katingnya, MATI!

( _Nggak mati secara literally sih. Tapi, you know lah bagaimana Komdis Kampret._ )

Takdir menuntun tim gabut ke gazeebo departemen, titik paling strategis untuk para penikmat WiFi gratis. Ada dua kakak tingkat di sana.

"Permisi, Kak. Boleh minta waktunya sebentar untuk berkenalan?" Inoichi yang mewakili Tim Gabut.

Salah satu yang bertampang sangar dan memiliki codet di wajahnya melotot. "Minta? Beli!"

Temannya tertawa.

( _Lihat, kan? Gak maba gak kating sama recehnya._ )

"Canda. Sini-sini gabung aja sama kita!" Satu yang berwajah manis tersenyum.

Sepertinya aku terserang _diabetes dadakantus_.

"Fugaku, anaknya Pak Madara, ya?" Yang bertampang sangar bertanya kalem.

Fugaku tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

"Yang ini siapa?" Kak Pangar (tampang sangar) menunjuk Shikaku. Dijawab kalem oleh yang bersangkutan, "Saya Shikaku Nara. Salam kenal, Kak."

"Kamu yang didampingi tiga arjuna, siapa namanya?" Aku yang kali ini menjadi fokus perhatian.

Tiga arjuna katanya. Tiga hanoman mereka _mah_.

"Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal."

Kak Pangar tampak terkejut. "Eh, jadi kamu yang namanya Kushina?"

Sisa member Tim Gabut menatapku. "Kakak kenal makhluk ini?"

Anjir makhluk. Sialan kalian, hanoman!

"Tahu! Saya Ibiki, Kushina. Moribiki kalau di Lainu."

Eh anjir. Kak Pangar itu Kak Moribiki?

Enggak kewajahan, sumpah. Kak Moribiki itu temen ngerandom bareng di Lainu.

Benar kata orang. Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya.

"Lebih kalem ya kalau ketemu langsung." Kak Pangar(Moribiki?) tertawa geli.

"Eh, itu mah cuma jaga image aja, Kak!" Inoichi ikut tertawa.

Sialan.

"Oh...? Kushina dkk? Berarti ada yang namanya Inoichi dong ya?" Kakak cantik tapi bersuara kece itu tersenyum.

Syit. Aku meleleh.

(Ini tipe Uke idaman banget. _Uhuk.)_

Inoichi, mendengar namanya disebut, mengangkat tangan. "Saya. Kakak kenal saya?"

Si Kakak Cantik manyun unyu.

( _MOE MOE MOE MOE MOE-slapped_ )

"Sayang masa lupa sama aku sih?" Inoichi melongo. Tim gabut melongo. Si kating berteriak maho. "Ini aku, sayang! HaYuki! Haku Yuki."

Inoichi terbatuk gugup. "O-oh. Hai, Kak."

"Kok kakak, sih? Kan udah kenal? Katanya mau panggil sayang?"

Aku tertawa tanpa tata krama. Ohoho? Ternyata ini toh target modus Inoichi tempo hari.

Pantesan kepincut. Aslinya bening banget.

Melihat kecanggungan Inoichi, sebagai partner pasusu yang baik, Fugaku menyelamatkannya dengan bertanya, "Boleh tahu gak, Kakak ini kenapa sih masuk jurusan Matematika?"

"Ini jurusan Matematika? "Kak Ibiki dan Kak Haku saling berpandangan. "Kita salah transit, Bro!"

Gubrak.

"Kak, plis."

"Hahaha... Kalau dia mah memang pada dasarnya cinta sama Matematika," Kak Haku menepuk pundak Kak Ibiki. "saya sih tersesat ke sini gara-gara godaan guru yang terkutuk."

"Jalur apa, Kak?"

"SNMPTN."

Hoo...

"Nyesel gak?" Inoichi menatap Kak Haku penasaran.

Yang ditatap berkedip genit. "Enggak. Saya bersyukur bisa ketemu kamu, sayang."

Inoichi meringis. Aku yakin ia sedang berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga.

"Susah gak sih, Kak? Mata kuliahnya?" Shikaku belum menguap sama sekali. Luar biasa.

"Nggak susah, asal kalian belajar." Kak Ibiki menjawab kalem.

"Yaelah Kak. Itu mah saya juga tahu!"

"Terus ngapain nanya?" Dua kating itu tertawa.

"Kita hari ini pertama praktek lab nih, Kak. Ada tips gak Kak, biar gak pusing?"

"Tips? Bolos aja. Gak akan pusing kok."

Iya gak pusing. Auto kena piting dosen yang ada.

"Lagi sibuk gak sih, Kak?"

Kak Ibiki tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Baru beres menyelesaikan laporan KKN sih. Sekarang ya...sibuk kuliah aja."

"Ada kesibukan lain selain kuliah? Terus ribet gak sih?"

"Ada. Wah ribet banget. Tiap hari tiap detik harus dilakukan soalnya."

Widih. Orang sibuk nih. Calon bos masa depan kayanya.

"Apa tuh, Kak?"

"Bernapas dan berkedip."

Sakarepmu, Kak.

.

Kuulang kata-kataku.

( _Sumpah ini gedung Departemen Matematika atau gedung rumah sakit jiwa sih?)_

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **HIV**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Maaf proyek ini gagal total hahaha. Ingat saat kemarin saya bilang saya sakit?**

 **Well... Penyakit yang pernah mendatangi saya waktu kecil kini kembali lagi. Dan lebih ganas. Wkwk. Saat ini saya sedang terjebak dalam keadaan demam maupun flu ringan saja bisa berakibat fatal. Ke mana-mana harus pake masker, kampret sekali. Saya bisa ditahan di RS kapanpun. Saya agak terpukul. Bagaimanapun juga, vonis dokter itu menyeramkan wkwk. Kemarin-kemarin coba menulis malah berakhir melamun menatap layar. Sial.**

 **Mohon doanya ya.**

 **Kalau ada yang kepo penyakit apa, boleh cari tahu aja tentang Neutropenia. :) Obat kortikosteroid yang sedang saya konsumsi tidak begitu membantu. Dan kondisi saya tidak memungkinkan untuk operasi.**

 **Saya sudah menghubungi partner saya jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. Saya tidak keberatan jika akun ini diambil alih. Akan tetapi... akan lebih menyenangkan jika saya bertahan.**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **primara :** Gimana rasanya jadi anak buah Mbah Oonoki? Semoga gak ketularan encoknya yak, wkwk. Biar kaya sinet mainsetrum yak hahaha. Iya di nangor. Anjay di arboretum wkwk. Tempat itu mah tempat haram bagi tim gabut. Dikatakan bahwa setetes saja tim gabut terkena cipratan air arboretum, maka akan menjadi duyung :( #apasih wkwk. Tempat sakral buat 'penyiksaan' itu mah huha.

Maklum lah, Tim Gabut kan isinya 3 jones dan 1 LDR rasa mblo sedangkan pinggir-pinggir arboretum itu sering dipake tempat berduaan. Penyiksaan kokoro kalau kami maen aer di sana. :v

 **Kitsune857 :** Wkwkwk diusahakan. Mungkin lain kali kukasih catatan kaki kalau ada istilah Matematika yang bergentayangan lagi. ANJIR AYOK GELUT TEME!

 **hiruma yaha :** Aamiin :'v

 **Hoshi Riri :** Yaaah...penonton kecewa :( Tenang, tenang! Tim Gabut gak akan diem aja kok haha. Belepotan rumus tuh ayah-anak wkwk. Sankyuu~

 **Nienx C'tebane :** dabes apanya? :'v Haha bukan berkesan lagi. Sampai bingung mau nyeritain yang mana. Karena memang tiada hari tanpa ngerandom dan keram perut berjamaah wkwk. Berhenti itu kalau emang energi dan suara sama2 udah abis buat ngakak. :'v

 **Harunatsu Asuka :** Kami selalu sabar, pramuda. HIDUP!

 **larasseu :** maso sekali, pramuda. Maaf telah membuatmu tersiksa dengan sariawan itu. #lalungakak

 **Guest :** sekarang :v

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	12. HIV

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesungguhnya pramuda, bukannya bermaksud sombong atau apa, tapi Konopad itu di mataku amatlah luas. Kalian bukan makhluk yang biasa hiking dan manjat puncak memaksakan diri ke kampus jalan kaki? _Tevar_ kamu.

Maka dari itu, bersyukurlah wahai pramuda! Dari pihak kampus menyediakan kendaraan angkot, mobil, dan open bus atau apalah itu yang kami sebut dengan odong-odong. Yah, walau naiknya harus ngantri macam ngantri sembako dulu, sih. Daripada naik ojek keluar duid atau jalan kaki dan berakhir pegal (apalagi kalau kamu anak Farmasi, Hukum, atau fakultas lain yang gedungnya di ujung dan nanjak warbyazah).

( _Now playing : Tinggal Kenangan-Gaby)_

 _Pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita kini tinggal kenangan..._

Odong-odong yang kutumpangi melaju, belok kiri dari bunderan. Selagi ban terus berputar, aku menatap ke samping kanan di mana kulihat berdiri megahnya gedung Fakultas Kedokteran Gigi.

Lalu, tepat di sebelahnya, ada pemandangan yang amat menyayat _kokoro_ ini.

Gedung Fakultas Kedokteran. Tempat seharusnya aku belajar menuntut ilmu. Kalau saja aku lulus di pilihan pertama.

 _Ingin kulupakan, semua tentang dirimu_

Sungguh, aku senang sekarang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa Matematika Konopad. Tapi, tetap saja...

 _Namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu oh kekasih~_

Kenapa sih, harus ada perkuliahan umum di aula gedung dekanat Fakultas Keperawatan segala yang jelas-jelas di sebelah komplek Fakultas Kedokteran?

Kalian tahu bagaimana situasi dan kondisi kokoro ini? NYESEK. REMUK. HANCUR.

 _AKUTUH GABISA DIGINIIN!_

.

"Move on itu sulit. Apalagi kalau tiap minggu terus ketemu mantan."

Kushina, maba Konopad 2k17. Tersangkut di FK.

Bukan Fakultas Kedokteran tapi. Fakultas Kematematikaan.

.

( _Kenyesekan yang hakiki, pramuda._ )

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Hanya Impian Velaka** **]**

* * *

Pihak kampus menyebutnya TPB ( Tahap Persiapan Bersama ). SKS mata kuliah umum, yaitu : Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, Agama, dan Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan; disatukan dalam TPB ini. Semua maba diacak dan ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda. Agar bertemu dengan orang baru dan menambah relasi di luar gedung program studi, katanya. Untuk kelas besar seperti yang kutempati (350 mahasiswa jumlah keseluruhannya), maba dari satu program studi yang sama paling banyak ada sepuluh.

Di kelas ini, kami diberi materi tentang _Sustainable Development Goals_ dari PBB sebagai bekal untuk menjadi bagian dari agen masyarakat. Ada 17 jumlahnya. Materi pertama tentang _No Poverty_ atau dunia tanpa kemiskinan. Sistemnya kami diberi materi berisi penjelasan dan fakta yang ada, lalu diminta mengemukakan pendapat dan jika memungkinkan solusi yang terpikirkan atas fakta yang ada. Yang paling banyak aktif dari anak-anak Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Bahkan mereka niat membicarakan fakta-fakta kemiskinan di luar negeri juga. Sampai ke angka pasti persentase dan jumlah jiwa dari hasil sensus negara yang bersangkutan, tak lupa aksi pemerintah dalam rangka mengatasinya.

Wow, rajin sekali.

( _Ini sarkasme, kalau kalian tidak sadar.)_

Mereka dengan mudah mengatakan pemerintah harusnya A, harusnya B, harusnya C, agar masyarakat menjadi d e f. Lalu mereka mengatakan langkah krusial dalam mengatasi rantai kemiskinan ini ya lewat pendidikan. Anak-anak dari keluarga tidak berkecukupan ini harus bisa menempuh pendidikan yang sama dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Mereka tidak salah, namun tidak pula benar sepenuhnya.

Pemerintah sudah mengeluarkan berbagai ketentuan yang meringankan penduduk miskin, benar? Itu sudah bagus. Namun, tata pelaksanaannya masih belum tepat dan menyeluruh. Contoh, LIHAT SIAPA YANG PUNYA SKTM. Apakah sudah semua yang berhak? Nyatanya, tidak. Salah siapa?

Dari SMP dan SMA tempat aku belajar, selalu ada siswa yang masuk dengan jalur SKTM agar dia lolos seleksi tanpa persaingan erat. Jangan jauh-jauh, tetanggaku saja yang jelas punya mobil menggunakannya agar anaknya bisa masuk sekolah negeri. Bahkan, selama SMA, aku punya teman sekelas yang bebas SPP alias daftar jalur SKTM, tiap bulan dapat uang buku, tapi tiap minggu nongkrongnya di restoran cepat saji. Oh, jangan lupakan hpnya yang merek buah.

Yang membuatku dendam, mereka bahkan tidak bisa kuhitung sebagai sainganku. Tidak sepertiku yang aktif berpikir dari mana aku dapat uang untuk bayar sekolah dan lain-lain, tambah lagi memikirkan organisasi, selain harus memikirkan akademik, tentunya. Mereka punya waktu lebih banyak, kesempatan lebih banyak, fasilitas lebih memadai; tapi mereka terlena dengan _putih-abu_ yang merah muda bersemu.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Tuhan memberlakukan ketidakmerataan ini agar membuatku semakin ambisius dan tidak menyerah atau membuatku berpikir anak-anak di sekitarku ini terlalu dungu untuk memanfaatkan apa yang mereka miliki? Atau justru keduanya?

 _Duh_ , maaf. Jadi curhat.

Aku proklamasikan pada kalian. Aku tidak suka kelas ini.

 _Tipsen aja gitu, ya?_

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama itu hari selasa. Di pertemuan selanjutnya, hari jumat, dosen memberi tugas agar mahasiswa membentuk kelompok berisi dua orang untuk membuat slide presentasi mengenai SDG pertama. Ketentuannya tidak boleh satu Fakultas.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ramainya grup TPB di Lainu? Rebutan partner. Banyaknya yang memilih dengan fakultas tetangga, agar lebih mudah bertemu, katanya.

Ketua kelas kami mencatat grup-grup yang telah terbentuk. Sehingga bagi mereka-mereka yang masih menjomblo bisa memilih partnernya.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 6 pagi, aku dapat pesan masuk dari sebut saja dia A, seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Kedokteran yang mengajakku untuk berkelompok. Kami janjian bertemu di Mesjid Raya Konopad pukul 3 untuk berdiskusi dan membagi tugas.

Lalu, pukul 3, dia mengirimku pesan lagi.

 **Sebut Saja Dia A :** _Kushina, maaf. Aku ada kunjungan dadakan ke UPT Dipatiukur hari ini. Kegiatan ospek masuknya. Nanti malam kita bicarakan lewat chat aja ya._

Aku menjawabnya dengan foto salah satu husbando yang sedang mengacungkan jempol.

Cie, calon dokter. Sibuk banget ya? Semangat~ _Muah_.

.

Omong-omong... Kok nyesek ya?

 _Kampret emang._

 _._

Sudah ditunggu sampai begadang semalaman, chat tak kunjung datang.

Aku panik bukan main. Sambil mencicil mengerjakan sendiri, ku- _spam private chat_ kami dengan huruf "P". Akhirnya, pada kamis sore, dia membalas :

 **Sebut Saja Dia A :** _Maaf dari kemarin-kemarin gak bisa cek hp. Tapi udah aku kerjain kok._

Kuputuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menawarkan diri untuk mengedit presentasi yang dia buat besok sebelum kelas dimulai.

Keesokan paginya, bukan hanya dia lupa janji kami datang ke kelas 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, dia juga lupa bawa laptop. Jadilah hari itu aku ngebut menyelesaikan presentasi yang kubuat. Setelah jadi—sudah dua kelompok yang tampil—kutunjukkan pada sebut saja dia A. Dia berkomentar, "Sip." tanpa memberi tambahan apa-apa.

Setiap aku mau mengangkat tangan, pasti ada perwakilan kelompok lain yang mendahului. Sehingga aku gagal untuk maju dan melakukan presentasi. 40 menit sebelum kelas usai, dosen yang mengajar memberikan kesempatan untuk satu kelompok lagi. Tak ada yang mengacung. Saat aku mau mengacungkan tangan, sebut saja dia A menahan tanganku dan menggeleng tegas.

"Aku mager. Gak usah ya?" katanya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Dosen menunjuk secara random. Yang ditunjuk ke depan bersama partnernya. Melihat itu, tanganku dilepas. Sebut saja dia A ber-yes-ria.

Untunglah semua kelompok tetap harus mengirimkan _soft file_ ke _e-mail_ dosen. Sehingga apa yang kukerjakan tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.

.

Sore harinya, aku meminta _soft file slide_ sebut saja dia A untuk referensi tambahan. Dari sana kutahu kalau partner _tersayang_ ternyata belum mengerjakan apa-apa. Alasannya tak ada waktu. Sibuk.

Kurasa aku masuk mode Kyuubi.

 _(Bunuh orang itu dosa ya? Sayang sekali.)_

.

.

.

Minggu selanjutnya, aku lagi-lagi sekelompok dengan sebut saja dia A. Untungnya, kali ini ada tambahan personil yang dapat dipercaya. Yoshino namanya, dari program studi Biologi.

Kami berkumpul di basement Mesjid Raya Konopad. Tugas individual sudah terbagi, tapi kami belum bubar ke alam masing-masing. Mereka berdua tinggal di asrama kampus, jadi berlama di MRK tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Lagipula katanya WiFi lebih ngebut di sini. _Waks_. Aku sendiri sedang mendownload hal yang penting.

Hm? Bukan, bukan tugas untuk TPB, kok. Anime anyar yang diangkat dari _light novel_ kesukaanku.

( _MANFAATKAN WAIPAY SELAGI BISA! SELAGI GRATIS!_ )

Dua partnerku sedang mengerjakan tugas matkul lain. Ketika ada yang sulit, Yoshino bertanya pada sebut saja dia A. Berkali-kali ditanya yang bersangkutan bilangnya lupa. Yoshino juga tidak bisa _googling_. Katanya sih maba kelompoknya dituntut untuk bersumpah tidak memakai internet sebagai referensi jawaban selama satu semester sebagai hukuman ospek.

Kasihan dengan wajah _madesu_ Yoshino, akhirnya aku mengintip tugasnya. Hoo. Ini sih materi yang dipelajari untuk SBMPTN. Karena aku masih ingat, ya sudah kubantu saja. Pada akhirnya, tugas Yoshino pun selesai. Aku hanya tersenyum saat Yoshino memelukku dan berterima kasih.

Yuhu. Teman baru nih.

"Curang. Aku belum selesai nih. Bingung. Mana buku yang dipinjam masih bahasa Inggris!" eluh sebut saja dia A.

Aku _waku-waku suru_. Aku tertantang. Mengandalkan memoriku, aku berhasil membantunya. Tidak semua, namun sudah banyak yang terjawab. Sisanya ragu. Ketika dicek pada _Mbah Google_ , ternyata benar isinya itu.

Yoshino menatapku takjub. "Kenapa gak masuk FMIPA Institut Teknologi Berkabut aja, Kus?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Tadinya mau, sih. Minat Astronomi di sana. Tapi gak jadi. Biayanya lebih serem."

"Ohh..."

"SNMPTN kamu?"

"SBMPTN kok."

"...Pilihan pertama?"

"Kedua."

"Pertamanya apa?" Yoshino menatapku penasaran.

 _Jahad._

"Pendidikan Dokter Konopad. Aku bahkan udah belajar beberapa matkul untuk semester 1. Anatomi salah satunya." Aku menatap penuh dendam pada sebut saja dia A. Yang ditatap tergagap.

 _Try Out_ -ku banyak yang menyatakan kelulusanku untuk pilihan pertama. Kalau Tuhan sudah ketuk palu pada takdir A, meski nalar manusia bilang B juga tetap saja yang terjadi A.

"Walah... Belajarnya dari mana?"

"Dikirim pdf sama dua kenalan dari Universitas Gajah Mangekyo. Temen nulis." Pandanganku mulai kabur. Eh, sial. Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis! "Mereka juga udah janji mau kirim buku-buku dan catatan mereka kalau aku keterima."

 _Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis. Jangan—_

"Kalau, ya." Yoshino mengusap punggungku.

NANGIS SEPUASNYA AJA LAH! NYESEK INI NYESEK!

"Gak ambil SBMPTN lagi aja?"

"Udah puas mabok soal."

"Cupcupcup."

Mereka tidak tahu. Satu flashdisk 8 GB-ku masih penuh dengan buku pdf yang kuterima. Di ponselku juga tersimpan sebuah catatan keramat berjudul "SUMPAH DOKTER". Dan... Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum sanggup menghapus semua itu.

.

.

.

Pokoknya, yang namanya _mup on_ itu lebih susah dari kalkulus.

* * *

 **Next Chapter : HIMA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **HEY HEY HEY!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!**

 **Gimana tahun baru kalian? Seru?**

 **Tahun baru Chic cukup seru. Why? Chic maen petak umpet sama suster sih. #woi**

 **Banyak banget yang pengen Chic ceritain selama bulak-balik rs kaya gini :v Nanti aja deh :v Entar malah lebih panjang notes kagak penting ini daripada ceritanya :v**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Kitsune857 :** Weleh maapkan dobemu ini teme :'v Sudah menjatuhkan mood-mu hiks. Beteweh makasih doanya. Masih belum stabil sih. Kemarin juga ada infeksi lagi. Sampe dua kali bulak-balik ruang ICU :'v Tapi sekarang udah di ruang rawat normal kok. Yaa walo ni infus masih cabut-pasang terus :'v

 ** **primara :**** Belum pernah main. Tapi kata temen yang masuk situ katanya iya, bikin encok. Wakakak.

Weh kemarin aku juga diginiin sama dosen : Gapapalah ngulang kelas aja. Biar nanti ketemu saya lagi. Asal jangan melebihi batas maksimal semesternya aja. Drop out kamu.

Iya-iya sankyuu.

 ** **Chic Black**** **:** Haha iya tuh si Inoichi ada-ada aja. Dia mah Pak Hashirama aja dimodusin. Kena batunya juga kan. Maaf ya dek lama banget :'v Thank you. Ilyt.

 ** **Nienx C'tebane :**** Iya huhu. Iya, kemarin2 tuh sel darah putihnya ngurang terus, lalu kaya yang sumsum tulang tuh berhenti memproduksinya. Kan kampret. Flu aja bisa bahaya banget. Makanya waktu masih konsumsi kortikosteroid ke mana2 pake masker dan jaket tebel. Malah pernah dobel :'v Saking rentannya.

Sekarang ngandelin transfer granulosit aja :'v Itu pun sebenarnya gak ngaruh2 amat.

Haha iya xD Sankyuu

 **Hoshi Riri :** Makanya bingung akutu. Ini gedung kuliah apa rumah sakit jiwa xD Sumpah ya ampun satu gedung meski anaknya pendiem sekalipun, nggak waras semua! Mabok rumus kali ya.

Sankyuu. Ini masih sama Chic kok :v

 **Ahiy** : Maaf lama wkwk. Semoga menghibur ya!

 **Ank :** Hai hai! Salam kenal! Selamat datang di lapak somplak punya Chic. Semoga kamu kebal ya. Gak kaya reader lain yang ketularan somplak #woi

Thanks. Review lagi ya~ semoga memuaskan!

 **Iqbalhawaij01 :** Hahaha syukur deh. Mangat mangat! Matematika sekali paham pasti bisa kok. Asal jangan nyerah sampai paham aja xD Terus rajin-rajin latihan soal biar otaknya terbiasa~ Beteweh si toyib kuning masih belum muncul di sini xD Alasan pertama toyib kuning dan Kushina versi aslinya udah putus. Jadi ya penulisnya baper. Makanya cerita tentang mereka dipindah ke belakang dulu xD

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	13. HIMA

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesan pertama selalu jadi yang tak terlupakan bagi setiap orang, benar?

Gak percaya? Perlu bukti? Boleh tanyakan sendiri pada Inoichi.

.

Bagi mahasiswa baru program studi Matematika, kelas yang dilaksanakan di dalam gedung Departemen itu hanya ada satu, yaitu Praktek ALE (Aljabar Linear Elementer). Jadi, kalau bukan urusan tugas ospek atau kelas yang satu ini, kami tidak ada urusan di gedung kami sendiri. Derita maba.

Iya, Matematika juga ada prakteknya. Masih bergumul dengan soal, permasalahan, dan teorema memang. Tapi tidak menggunakan kertas. Kami bercumbu dengan komputer.

 _(Kalau kalian bilang rumus Matematika bikin ngebul, ayo bergabung dengan kami. Terutama bagi yang suka tantangan. Rasakan sendiri bagaimana sensasi memahami rumus operasi software komputer dan memasukkan rumus Matematika ke dalamnya. Ntab jiwa.)_

Siang itu, Tim Gabut ada di Departemen Matematika, siap-siap Praktek ALE. Banyak kakak tingkat yang baru bubar kelas sehingga koridor dipenuhi oleh mereka. Saat kami menapaki anak tangga ke lantai 2, seseorang menuruni tangga yang sama melambaikan tangan dari atas sana.

"Hei, sayang!" sapanya setengah berteriak. Kak Haku ternyata.

Bisikan dan kikikan mulai terdengar dari kalangan kating di sekitar jangkauan pendengaran. Kudengar dari Kak Pangar, Kakak Cantik yang satu itu mengumbar kesan spesialnya atas perkenalan dengan Inoichi pada Pengurus HIMA dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Inoichi mendadak _nyeleb_.

"H-Hei, Kak."

"Kok Kak? Katanya mau panggil sayang?" Kikik-kikikan mulai berevolusi jadi tawa tertahan. "Semangat prakteknya ya, sayang."

Kulirik, wajah Inoichi merah padam.

( _Aku berani bertaruh, dia berharap bisa memutar waktu dan kembali ke hari di mana dia modusin Kak Haku. Karena, kalian tahu? Kak Haku dengan bangganya memanggil Inoichi sayang setiap-mereka-bertemu.)_

.

Begitulah. Kesan pertama itu pasti tak akan terlupakan.

Makanya hati-hati. Jangan kaya Inoichi. Menyesal kamu nanti.

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Hitut Menggema** **]**

 **Lainu-Math Konopad '17**

 _ **Humas Osjur :**_ _[…] Pukul 5.30 berkumpul di depan Gedung Departemen. Gak pake telat._

 _ **.**_

Aku menatap bangunan megah dengan arsitektur indah Mesjid Raya Konopad. Teman-teman seangkatanku duduk berbaris dengan gelisah. Beberapa yang menjadi ketua kelompok (termasuk aku sendiri) berdiri mengawasi dengan tak kalah gelisah. Kaos putih polos dan celana training menjadi seragam kami di hari Sabtu yang cerah itu.

Aku melirik arloji. Pukul 6.15 tertera di sana.

Mam _to the_ pus.

MAMPUS.

"GUYS!" jerit seseorang. Aku menghela nafas lega saat melihat anggota terakhirku sedang berlari ke arah kami. "MAAF TELAT!"

Semua reflek berdiri dan bersiap-siap.

"Buruan masuk barisan!" titahku. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia melakukannya.

Lalu, kami berlari kompak.

Tidak, kompaknya kami bukan kompaknya tentara terlatih yang kalau sedang berlari begitu tampak gagah dan berseni.

Kami lari, kompak paniknya.

Nyawa kami ada di ujung tanduk.

Gusti, lindungilah kami dari Komdis. Aamiin.

.

Sampai di TKP, kami disambut makhluk-makhluk berjaket biru. Berbeda dengan pertemuan sebelumnya di mana sosok-sosok tersebut membalas sapaan kami dengan wajah ceria, kali ini semuanya memasang wajah masam.

 _Yah. Telat satu jam patut diberi pelajaran sih._

Kami duduk di parkiran departemen sesuai kelompok. Kakak Pembimbing mulai mengecek barang-barang bawaan, lalu setelahnya tim kesehatan mencek keadaan. Setelah berdoa bersama, kami dibawa ke aula tempat materi diberikan.

Perasaanku tidak enak saat kami tidak dipersilahkan duduk.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, kami dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka kasar dan menghantam tembok dengan keras. Sosok-sosok berjaket hitam masuk, wajah garang dipasang oleh semuanya.

"Nama saya (…). Saya adalah Komandan ruangan ini. Semua komando, ada di tangan saya! Semua mata, HARUS tertuju pada SAYA!"

 _Anjir. Biasanya sesi evaluasi komdis itu sore sebelum pulang. INI KENAPA DIKASIH SARAPAN BEGINIAN?!_

Reflek kutolehkan kepalaku pada sumber suara. Yang lain pun begitu. Tanpa aba-aba. Kami sudah terbiasa. Kalau lambat sedikit, pasti jadi masalah.

( _Bukannya aku berburuk sangka. Ini sudah terjadi, pramuda. Dan aku juga sudah beberapa kali ikut serta dalam bintal diklat baik Pramuka maupun Paskibra. Tugas panitia memang mencari kesalahan peserta. Coeg, tapi itu memang faktanya.)_

"Acungkan tangan, bagi kalian yang merasa punya KESALAHAN!"

Aku mengacungkan tanganku. Suara komdis lain mulai bersahut-sahutan, seperti biasa.

"TELAT KAMU! Ngikutin temen?"

"Cepet banget. Pede banget. PUNYA SALAH kok PEDE?!"

"BANGGA YA PUNYA SALAH?!"

"KAMU! Apa kesalahan kamu?!"

"KAMU! JANGAN LIHATIN TEMEN! Fokus pada Komandan!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMU!"

TELINGA GUA PANAS ANJIR. INI AULA BUKAN LAPANGAN ELAH!

"Heh, kamu. Mukanya biasa aja. Ngajak komandan berantem?" Aku menyumpah dalam hati. Sialan. Aku dapat perhatian. Ada satu komdis menepuk pundak kiriku. "Lihat saya."

"Maaf, Kak. Komandan memberi komando agar pandangan fokus padanya."

Sedikit tips, jawaban yang seperti itu harus diberikan. Jangan langsung menurut.

"Saya sedang berbicara! Tengok sini!"

Ya, walau tetap kena bentak sih. Tapi, serius. Kalau langsung nurut, itu poin minus.

"Matanya biasa aja! Senyum dikit! Gak suka kamu sama saya?!"

Iya emang. Ih kakak peka banget deh. _Muah._

"Sebutkan nama dan NPM!"

"Kushina, NPM 58."

"Tahu harus kumpul jam berapa?"

"Siap, tahu. Jam 5.30 kak."

"Lalu kenapa kalian baru kumpul di sini jam setengah tujuh?"

"Izin menjawab, menunggu teman yang terlambat, Kak."

"Kumpul jam berapa tadi kamu?"

"Jam 5 kak."

"Kenapa gak langsung ke sini aja?"

"Kebersamaan, Kak."

"Komandan!" Aku melotot horror saat Komdis kampret yang _mengobrol_ denganku memanggil Komandan. "Ini katanya nunggu teman yang terlambat atas dasar kebersamaan! Padahal udah datang dari jam 5, rela nunggu sampai setengah 7, jadi dimarahin gini pula. Wah, mulia sekali!"

Anjir. Anjir. Anjir.

"Oh, gitu? Sini maju, kamu."

ANJIRLAH, GAK MAU!

Dua temanku yang lain (Humas sekaligus koordinator kami selama ospek diadakan) yang sudah menghadap Komandan terlebih dahulu, menatapku. Aku dapat merasakan simpati dari pancaran mata mereka.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menatap saya, tadi? SAYA SUDAH BILANG SEMUA MATA TERTUJU PADA SAYA!"

Aku tersedak ludah. "T-tapi tadi-"

"ALAH! Banyak alasan! Apa tadi kata kamu? Kebersamaan?" Komandan di depanku mendecih. "KEBERSAMAAN KALIAN DALAM HAL YANG SALAH!"

"DIPIKIR YANG BENAR, PRAMUDA!"

"Kebersamaan kok dalam kesalahan!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Mulia sekali."

"Anggota kelompok berapa yang terlambat?"

"Kelompok 4, Kak."

"Siapa ketuanya?"

"Saya, Kak." Aku ingin menangis, Gusti.

"Oh, kamu ketuanya?"

Suara-suara kampret mulai berdatangan.

"KETUA KOK GITU?"

"GIMANA SIH ANGGOTANYA DIURUSIN NGGAK?"

"GARA-GARA KAMU YANG LAIN JADI DIHUKUM!"

"Kalian, Humas! Gak becus! Kalian itu koordinator! Tarik anak-anaknya buat datang! Untuk apa menunggu yang terlambat? Lihat, kalian jadi kena getahnya juga! Enak?"

Aku berani bertaruh. Kalau kami pergi duluan, saat evaluasi pasti kami tetap disalahkan karena meninggalkan teman.

Kesimpulan dari semua ini, PANITIA SELALU BENAR.

"Kalian bertiga yang ada di hadapan saya, siapa yang berani menjamin kesalahan ini tidak terulang ke depannya, acungkan tangan!"

Kami bertiga mengangkat tangan bersamaan. Komandan tersenyum sinis. "Balik kanan, gerak!"

Kami berhadapan dengan teman-teman kami, sekarang.

"Semuanya, PERHATIKAN KE DEPAN! Tiga orang ini, berani MENJAMIN kalian semua tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan. Mereka percaya pada kalian."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau. Kalau begini caranya, tiap pertemuan aku bisa dijadikan target bentakan terus. Tapi, kalau makin lama, kasihan juga teman-teman.

"KALIAN PERCAYA PADA MEREKA?!" Komandan kembali berkoar.

Hening.

Tidak, aku yakin teman-temanku diam bukan karena mereka takut untuk menjawab.

Itu tadi ada bunyi tidak diundang. Jelas, keras.

...Gusti, ini bau jengkol dari mana datangnya.

Komandan Yang Terhormat lari keluar, dan aku bisa mendengar jeritannya di koridor. Semua yang di ruangan menahan tawa. Bahkan aku jelas mendengar beberapa kating di luar sudah tertawa.

Ingat saat kubilang seisi gedung ini _sinting_ semua? _Receh_ tak terkira?

Di angkatan kami, yang paling _receh_ itu Tim Gabut. Dan meski berat kuakui, di Tim Gabut, yang menduduki tahta ter _-receh_ itu ya si aku ini.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku tertawa lepas, sambil mencubit hidungku untuk menghalau semerbak aroma jengkol yang ditinggalkan oleh Komandan Yang Terhormat.

"Kamu yang tertawa, ada yang lucu?"

Aku mingkem.

...Sebentar, suara ini kan—

"Saya Zabuza. Komando, saya ambil alih. Kamu, AMBIL POSISI!"

Lagi-lagi karena reflek, aku serong kiri dan turun ke posisi _push-up_.

"SATU! TAHAN! SAYA BELUM SURUH TURUN!" Gusti, apa salahku? "Yang lain, ini temannya kaya gini kalian cuma diam saja? KATANYA KEBERSAMAAN? MANA?!"

Dibanding aku yang mengutuk diriku sendiri karena recehnya jangan ditanya dan gampang tertawa meski tak ada yang bisa ditertawakan. Juga penyesalan atas kesan pertama Kak Zabuza padaku di hari cek kesehatan dan ospek pertama, sehingga si Kakak Sangar nan Kampret ini dengan mudahnya memanfaatkan komando _ambil posisi_ sebagai kelemahanku; kurasa yang amat menyesali kejadian hari ini adalah Komandan Yang Terhormat yang tadi kabur setelah kentut dan meninggalkan aroma awet di dalam ruangan.

Sabar, ya, Kak. Hidup itu perih.

.

.

.

( _Omong-omong, sepertinya Kak Komandan orang yang kuat dan penuh energi. Habis, power kentutnya aja mengalahkan suara bentakannya. Ntab jiwa, Kak! Tingkatkan!)_

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **KEREN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Biru adalah warna jaket Himatika (Himpunan Mahasiswa Matematika) Konopad. Yalord. Kapan oe pake jaket itu :'v Gemes liat temen yang lain ikut biru-biru hahaha #nasibyanggagalospek**

 **Oiya, fyi, "hitut" itu "kentut" dalam bahasa Sunda.**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Nick-Ita774 :** Haha iya~ Sankyuu~

 **hiruma yaha :** Eh jangan, kasian :v Calon pahlawan masa depan tu anak gitu2 juga. Ya semoga berubah aja lah :v

 ** **ank**** **:** Duh sampai tumbuh jamur begitu xD Maaf, maaf~Iya hihi. Terima kasih banyak~

 **primara :** Syukurlah~ Hahaha iya Chic butuh SKTM juga :'v Sampe sekarang masih belum mup on. Iyaa sankyuu *pelukcivoktavok*

 ** **Tectona Grandis :**** Weleh jauh sekali xD Haha iyaa sankyuu doanya

 **Kitsune857 :** Ada alasan kenapa dobe tempel genre parody di sini teme xD Tadinya udah ketik Universitas Gajah Madara, tapi inget nama si Mbah kan udah dipake buat dosen wali :'v Universitas Gajah Mangekyo deh (lalu ngakak sendiri karena ngebayangin Gajah Asia matanya jadi mangekyo sharingan :v)

Catatan sama buku-bukunya udah dihapus kok :'v Masih oteweh mup on teme. Berilah dobe waktu :'v Cita-cita dari zaman TK sampe segede ini susah mup on-nya. Setaon aja belom :'v Tapi pasti mup on kok. Biar Tuyul 2 aja yang nerusin cita-cita oe :'v

Iya siap teme sayang :v Kalo ngemaso itu bukan maksain. Udah reflek gimana ya #woi * kedip-kedip balik *

 ** **Kalau di sini ada senior saya dari Konopad, mampus. Saya pasang identitas asli di sini.****

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	14. KEREN

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamis, 12 Oktober.

Aku duduk sendiri di ruang kelas kalkulus B. Kertas polio tergeletak indah di hadapanku. Menampilkan pengerjaan 5 soal tugas hari selasa yang tiga di antaranya belum kukerjakan cucunya yang kelima—alias soal "e"—menggambar grafik. Satu-satunya yang tak bosan menjadi kelemahanku.

Aku menangis. _Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin!_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, Fugaku dan Inoichi memasuki kelas.

Tangisku tambah keras. " _SAYANG! HUWEE!"_

"K-Kushina? Eh? Kenapa?!"

Aku lanjut menangis.

Inoichi menghampiriku. Tangannya menyentuh kertas polio milikku. "Oh, belum beres? Nih lihat grafik punyaku aja. Dih, gini doang mewek!"

Aku menendang tulang keringnya. Sepertinya lebih keras dari yang kurencanakan, karena setelahnya Inoichi berjongkok dan menyentuh bagian yang kutendang dengan wajah kesakitan dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Cewek anarkis," hina Fugaku. Sepertinya dia tidak terima suaminya kutendang begitu. Kuabaikan dia.

"Aku mewek bukan karena tugas! Huweee!"

"Minato?" Inoichi menegadah menatapku. Ia berjengit saat aku memelototinya.

"GAK SUDI AKU MEWEK GARA-GARA LAKI! BUANG-BUANG AIR MATA!"

"YAUDAH SIH WOLES AJA ANJIR! JADI ELU KENAPA?!"

"Besok... Besok adek ultah... Aku udah terlanjur janji mau bikinin _cheesecake_." Aku menyusut ingusku dengan lengan kemeja yang kukenakan. "T-tadi kucek rekening... Uang saku beasiswa bulan ini belum cair— _hiks_."

"Kabar dompetmu gimana, emang?"

"Min tak hingga." Alias, _kosong dan berutang._

"Malang sekali, Pramuda." Inoichi berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Mau pinjem lagi?"

Aku sudah ngutang beberapa kali makan siang. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali dan berapa totalnya. Inoichi saat kutanya berapa pun menjawab bayar seingatku saja. Yamasa aku minjem lagi sama dia, aku kan gak enak. Huhu. Maaf aku sering mengataimu, kawan. Semoga cepet-cepet berhenti jadi jomblo karatan, ya.

"Atau pinjem punyaku, mau?" Tanpa kuduga, Fugaku menawarkan. "Nggak seperti Inoichi yang bakal susah kalau uangnya jadi kurang, nasib anak kos, aku bisa minta Ayah."

...entah kenapa aku merasa kata-katanya itu berisi sedikit hinaan untukku.

 _PLEASE ANJIR. KALAU GUA MINJEM LAGI KE INOICHI JUGA GAK AKAN GUA RAMPOK SAMPAI DIA KURANG JUGA KALI! PERUT GUA GAK SEKARET ITU KAMPRETCHIHA! ELU TAMPAN TAPI BIKIN PENGEN NABOK PAKE SENAPAN!_

"Boleh?"

"Ya. Bunganya simpel aja sih. Jadi babuku sampai lunas."

Gak usah ngomong, _Mz_.

.

.

.

 _(Aku lanjut mewek hari itu.)_

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Kere Tulen** **]**

Aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah kisah mengharukan yang dapat mengundang air mata. Kisah tentang aku, kamu dan dia, serta mereka—kita semua, yang suka uang. Namun sayang, uang suka habis. Hiks.

Kisah ini diawali dengan judul horror : _Tanggal Tua._

Apa yang dimaksud dengan _Tanggal Tua?_

Tanggal tua adalah tanggal-tanggal mendekati waktu gajian di mana keadaan keuangan sedang ketat dan wajib berhemat. Itu pendapat awam.

Menurut anak kos sendiri, definisi tanggal tua adalah ketika kau bisa makan berbagai jenis makanan mulai dari rendang, iga penyet, soto, kari ayam, dan lain-lain; dalam bentuk Konomie. Bahkan terkadang, buat beli Konomie saja tidak mampu. Semengerikan itulah _Tanggal Tua_ yang kita bicarakan di sini.

Lalu, bagaimana cara mengatasi kisah horror ini agar berakhir bahagia?

Ada beberapa cara yang dapat dilakukan. Pertama, ngutang. Jika tidak ada pedagang yang bersedia, dipersilakan mengutangi teman. Kedua, _rolling_ patungan. Tiap mahasiswa punya jadwal transfer masing-masing sesuai dengan tanggal gajian orangtuanya. Boleh tuh saling bahu-membahu dengan teman yang _Tanggal Tua_ -nya berbeda. Kalau ternyata di lingkaran pertemananmu satu _Tanggal Tua_? Makan Promah boleh dicoba.

( _Promah satu tablet aja gabisa beli? Gaboleh ngutang sama yang punya warung? Yang sabar aja. Hidup memang perih.)_

.

Tenang saja, aku masih punya dua cara lain untuk mengatasi hal ini. Ketiga, bermasyarakatlah! Coba rajin-rajin datangi rumah masyarakat setempat (kalau dosen ada yang dekat, itu lebih bagus sekalian modus dalam rangka menuju nilai bagus). Disarankan, kunjungilah di waktu-waktu makan. Budidayakan teman kalian yang berhidung tajam. Di mana ada wewangian yang bikin keroncongan, segeralah ketuk pintu depan! _Trust me, it works!_

Kemudian, sampailah kita pada cara yang terakhir.

.

"Aku sudah menjabarkan medan perang yang akan kita hadapi. Kalau ada hal yang tak terduga, lari dan selamatkan diri kalian." Shikaku berujar serius. Inoichi nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya, sedangkan Fugaku manggut tanda paham. "Ini masalah hidup dan mati. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Baik kapten!" Fugaku dan Inoichi menyahut bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga berpencar bersembunyi. Shikaku nyempil di salah satu sepeda motor berbodi _bohai._ Fugaku bersembunyi di belakang mobil hitam entah milik siapa, Inoichi nemplok di belakangnya.

"Ssh! Kushina! Buruan, ngumpet!" Shikaku menyahut setengah berbisik di depan sana.

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan duluan. Kuabaikan tiga hanoman yang saat ini nampak panik dan berusaha mencegahku untuk maju. Kuhampiri meja resepsionis, kutuliskan namaku di sana diekori emot titik dua bintang sebagai pelengkap, lalu kuterima cinderamata dari pager ayu yang menjaga meja resepsionis itu.

"Temannya, Mbak?" Salah satunya bertanya sambil cekikikan.

Aku melirik tiga orang yang penampilan dan kelakuan tak bersesuaian—kemeja bergaya, jeans necis, dan sneakers kece tapi berjalan mengendap tidak jelas begitu seolah mereka adalah pasukan intel yang sedang melakukan penyergapan. Aku tertawa hambar.

"Dih, ogah banget temenan sama orang sinting begitu."

Saat aku melengos masuk ke gedung tempat resepsi pernikahan diadakan, aku mendengar Inoichi menyahut kesal, "SAYANG KOK GITU SIH?!"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu mencoba tak peduli.

(Siapapun, tolong culik aku sebelum urat kemaluanku putus semua.)

.

Ya, cara yang terakhir adalah datang ke resepsi pernikahan di area sekitar. Cukup bermodalkan baju rapi hasil laundri, amplop berisikan doa, perut pun dijamin bisa kenyang oleh hidangan yang ada. Mantap jiwa.

Kalau kata Shikaku sih, perbaikan gizi.

 **Catatan :** Berdoalah banyak yang menikah setiap bulannya, minimal seminggu sekali.

 **Catatan Keramat :** Hanya diperuntukkan bagi jomblo yang tabah. Karena, seperti kata Shikaku, resepsi itu urusan hidup dan mati—medan perang yang berbahaya. Bagi kokoro tepatnya.

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **MAJELIS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **hiruma yaha : #pundungduluan**

 **Kitsune857 :** Mau coba sendiri? Mari datang kemari. Dobe datangkan langsung orangnya XD Anjir klan Gachiha HAHAHA. Yha. Kesadoanmu menumpul ternyata? XD Apakah ini artinya bukan cuma dobe yang pegel kokoro? :v

 **Tectona Grandis :** Anjir lebih greget. Selamat, kau telah berhasil melewati semua ujian itu, kawan.

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Iyaa. Sekarang udah mup on kok. Biar adek-adek aja yang melanjutkan mimpi itu. Gak kepikiran biayanya dari mana kalau gagal mup on juga. Mungkin memang sudah jodohnya dengan bebeb Matematika tersayang. Semoga aja tembus sekalian jadi konsultan perusahaan WAHAHAHA. #ngarepkamu Yang kuinginkan sih...jadi penulis yang karyanya dikomersilkan dan tersebar se-Indo :'v

 **Ahiy :** Jurusan apa emang? Wkwkwk. Iyaa maaf lama yak.

 ** **Nik-Ita447 :**** Untungnya gak ada yang tepar sih :v

 ** **aslanaantares :**** Maaf xD Selepas hampir menyambangi sungai akhirat kemarin itu beres berobat perkuliahan sudah dimulai. Chic ngejar materi yang tertinggal dan kurang dipahami. Jadwalnya juga lebih padet. Langsung menyibukkan diri ngajar privat sana-sini juga. Intinya : tidak meluangkan waktu untuk update xD #bakarsaja

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	15. MAJELIS

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasku memburu. Tanganku gemetaran, tapi itu tidak menghentikanku untuk tetap bergerak meski batinku sudah menjerit ingin istirahat. Aku harus kuat. Tinggal sedikit lagi... Tinggal sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan selesai.

Aku menghela napas panjang ketika kuselesaikan ruas terakhir, hingga papan tulis penuh oleh penampakan angka, variable, dan sanak saudaranya.

"Oke, sip. Kau boleh kembali ke tempat duduk, Kushina." Pak Polem mempersilakan.

Aku melangkah gontai kembali ke lapak bertapa—kursi tengah paling depan yang selalu kududuki tiap kelas kalkulus. Keadaan kelas saat ini rawan keracunan monoksida. Mengapa? Karena otak semua penghuninya ngebul oleh soal pembuktian yang sungguh **mudah** diselesaikan.

"Untuk PR...,"

Kami tewas seketika.

.

Modul pembelajaran dibuka sesuai dengan yang disebutkan oleh Pak Madara. Soal-soal dubulati tanpa gairah. Total sepuluh jumlahnya. Okelah, tak apa. Sekalian latihan untuk kuis nantinya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara sesenggukan. Tepat di sampingku.

Dengan gerakan terpatah, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Helaan napas tak dapat kutahan saat apa yang kulihat bukanlah penampakan makhluk gentayangan, tapi hanya salah satu member hanoman. Fugaku yang berinisiatif mencolok pipi sosok bulok itu agar mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa, bro?" tanya Fugaku kalem. Meski wajahnya sama kusutnya dengan seisi kelas.

"Itu, PR, 10 soal pembuktian semua." Sesenggukan Inoichi semakin jelas.

Lha. Ternyata cuma gara-gara 10 soal pembuktian saja Inoichi menangis? Dih, cengeng.

.

 _Wait._

 _We-te-ep._

Sepuluh soal pembuktian?

Ketika kepala selesai membuat kesimpulan mengapa Inoichi mewek...

Kami tewas seketika(2).

.

"Baik, sekian saja pertemuan kali ini. Jangan lupa tugasnya besok sore dikumpulkan ke Fugaku." Pak Madara meninggalkan kelas sambil bersiul santai.

Demi krebi peti isi kuku kaki dan bulu hidung, aku ingin membotaki dosen durjana itu.

"Fu-Fuga..." Inoichi nemplok di punggung Fugaku, lanjut mewek. Fugaku menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangan.

"Bukan. Itu bukan bokap gua," gumamnya penuh nestapa. Kutepuk pundaknya penuh simpatik.

Sabar ya, Pramuda.

.

Omong-omong, ini seriusan sepuluh soal pembuktian—yang wajarnya minimal satu soal satu halaman kertas polio—harus dikumpul besok? Bakal habis berapa lembar, coba?

Gusti, kuatkan kami.

( _Pak, kita tahu bapak sado. Tapi jangan sadoin kita juga, dong. Kita_ _gak mau jadi_ _maso.)_

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Manusia Jelmaan Iblis** **]**

Setelah sedikit pulih dari ketewasan, aku berlari. Iya, lari dari kenyataan. Aku hengkang dari kampus, langsung KO di atas kasur dan baru bangun pukul 2 siang. Masak ala kadarnya, lalu menenggelamkan diri dengan husbando.

.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, aku kenyang lupa diri.

Aku buka modul materi kalkulus, lalu segera kunodai kertas binder dengan angka-angka dan simbol jahannam. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba membolak-balikkan bentuk yang ada, akhirnya aku bisa memindahkan angka jahannam itu ke 4 lembar polio dengan wujud yang sedikit lebih rapi. Begitu selesai, aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul 2.

Aku tewas seketika.

Keesokan paginya kujalani kelas TPB dengan penuh fokus. Fokus ingin tidur.

Kalkulus, menga _why_ kau begitu memabukkan? Apakah diam-diam kau ini jenis minuman?

 _Hiks. Gusti. Perih._

(Aku bisa lihat teman-temanku yang kebetulan satu kelas TPB bertransformasi menjadi panda. Mulai sekarang kami punya mode baru. PandaMATIka. _HENSHIN!_ )

Selepas kelas TPB, penghuni gedung departemen digemparkan oleh zombi yang datang keroyokan. Mengeroyok satu zombi yang sedang mengheningkan cipta di pojok tangga, ponsel di tangan. Meratapi nasib yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi korban kanibalisme spesiesnya sendiri.

( _Ahem_. Abaikan yang tadi. Sekadar penjelasan. Zombi-zombi yang dimaksud adalah para maba angkatan 17. Zombi yang sedang ngenes meratap itu adalah putra sematawayang dosen yang tersohor bukan hanya di gedung departemen sendiri, namun hingga satu universitas. Fugaku namanya.)

"Sabar dulu, teman-teman." Kataku pada zombi—coret—teman yang lain. Jangan sampai Fugaku dihakimi dulu. Kutatap calon korban keroyokan teman-teman dengan tatapan lembut. "Fuga, biar kuulang kata-katamu."

Fugaku mengangguk lamat-lamat.

"Kau bilang, Pak Matata tidak menugaskan 10 soal sialan itu? Beliau cuma ngomong gitu buat mastiin kita mempelajarinya dalam SKS?"

Anggukan yang lebih jelas ditunjukkan.

"Dan lu udah tahu, tapi gak berani ngasih tahu kita karena lu diancam aplikasi sudoku lu di-uninstall?"

Kali ini, Fugaku berkaca-kaca. "Gua gak bisa bayangin hidup gua tanpa Sudoku, Kush. Gua gak bisa digituin!"

Aku menepuk pundak Inoichi dan tersenyum bijak. Tatapan kuedarkan pada teman-teman. "Kalian jaga Fugaku."

Aku melangkah—hendak meninggalkan kerumunan.

"M-mau ke mana, Kush?" Tanya si Penggila Sudoku.

"Ke WC bentar," jawabku.

"Kebelet?" Cengengesan dia.

"Bukan."

"Lah?"

"MAU AMBIL SIKAT! TEMEN KAYA ELU KUDU DISIKAT SAMPAI BERSIH MENGKILAT!" Kutunjuk dia galak menggunakan jari tengah.

"AMPUN KUSH! GUA CUMA KORBAN DI SINI! LU GAK KASIAN APA GUA MAU DIPISAHIN SAMA SUDOKU?!"

"Lu ngerjain tugas-nontugas dari bokap lu kagak?"

"Kagak sih..."

"DUO HANOMAN KEBANGGAAN GUA, SHIKA-ICHI, MAJU KE GARIS DEPAN! PEGANGIN TARGET! MAU GUA SIKAT SEKARANG JUGA!"

Fuckgaku langsung hengkang dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Ada yang penasaran? Kenapa anaknya yang kusasar sebagai pelampiasan? Simpel aja sih.

Gua mana berani ngamuk ke yang bersangkutan.

( _DOSEN KILLER BEGITU SIAPA YANG BERANI NGAMUKIN WOI.?! YANG BERANI GUA NOBATKAN JADI MANUSIA TERGREGET 2k18!)_

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **ROMUSA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 ** **Yoyoyo wasap bruh. Gimana kabar brader sekalian? Semoga amalan kalian diterima di sisi-Nya ya. #dicakareader****

 ** **Eniwey. Maap gak apdet cepet. Utang numpuk. Ya mana apdetnya pendek cuma satu pula. Yang mau bunuh, boleh banget ditunggu di rumah. Saya sudah lelah dengan semua ini. T.T #woi****

 ** **Pokoknya, jangan jadi anak Matematika Murni. Kalian tidak akan kuat. Biar aku saja. #WOI****

 ** **Masa baru masuk semester dua aja udah dapet tawaran ngajar di SMK. Padahal ijazah aja belum diambil karena males. Ini lagi punya dosen alprog bujuk supaya bikin proyek bareng anak TI. Pak, jangan bikin saya selingkuh dari kalkulus dong. Pake nawarin bakal biayain saya kalau saya ambil TI S2 nanti segala.****

 ** **Dan pak, please ngalem. Itu tugas tiap minggu terlalu mengenyangkan. Kan sunah rasul juga disuruh berhenti sebelum kenyang :'v****

 ** **Untuk dosen matematika diskrit tercinta, harus saya ulang berapa kali ipk saya cuma sekian dan saya wajib kudu ngulang taun depan? Jangan diingetin terus, haram untuk disebutkan bu.****

 ** **Udah ah curhatnya. Malah spoiler chapter-chapter depan kan jadi basi nantinya.****

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Nik-Ita774 :** Rasakan sendiri nanti :'v tanggal tua anak sekolah sama anak kuliahan beda rasanya. :'v

 ** **Tectona Grandis :**** Enak banget :v Bagi kumpulan jomblo kaya Tim Gabut sih ini jelas banget cobaan yang hakiki :'v

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Itu jelas sekali cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak perlu dicek secara berkala di Institut Teknologi Berkabut ataupun Institut Pertanian Bijuu.

 ** **Aslanaantares :**** Yee siapa juga yang mau nyebrang sungai akhirat xD Semoga aja nggak kambuh-kambuh lagi :'v Dihantui kematian itu menyeramkan :'v

 **Kitsune857 :** Njir malah ngasih ripiu lejen. Pengen ditabok tjintah ya bang?

 **Hoshi Riri :** Cobain aja :v Tapi usahakan jangan ke yang harus bawa undangan biar boleh masuk :v Cari yang bisa disusupi wakaka. Ntab jiwa.

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sedikit catatan siapa tahu ada yang tidak mudeng. Kalau di kuliah, yang kami hadapi bukan penggunaan rumus-rumus ke dalam suatu soal. Tapi dari mana rumus itu berasal. Ayahnya siapa. Emaknya siapa. Moyangnya siapa. Lalu harus dibuktikan juga relasi satu rumus dengan rumus lain. Satu bentuk dengan bentuk lain. Apakah mereka berhubungan adik-kakak? Atau jangan-jangan hasil dari hubungan gelap orangtuanya? Itu yang disebut soal pembuktian.**

 **Kalian sudah puyeng nyari nilai x, y, dan z yang suka kabur-kaburan? Susulah kami dan rasakan sensasi bagaimana kami tidak tahu siapa si x, dari mana asalnya, tapi kami harus membuktikan kalau y adalah saudaranya.**

 **(kalian masih gak mudeng? Gak masalah. Saya masih mabok tugas sewaktu ngetik ini. Saya tidak memberi catatan untuk dipahami. Tapi sebagai ajang curhatan diri.)**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	16. ROMUSA

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya ada dua perkuliahan umum yang mencacah tiap prodi dan menggabungkannya dengan cacahan prodi lain dalam satu kelompok selain TPB. OKK namanya.

Apa itu OKK?

Sebentar. Apa yang kumaksudkan di sini bukanlah Orientasi Kehidupan Kampus. Kita sedang berbicara tentang Konopad, bukan salah satu PTN beken di Ibukota sana. Kalau di Konopad sudah ada ospek ya ditambah OKK yang _anu_ juga, aku milih pindah kampus. Serius.

OKK yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah akronim dari Olahraga, Kesehatan, dan Kesenian. Sebuah mata kuliah di mana maba unyu dipecah dan disebar ke berbagai desa di sekitar kampus. Untuk mengabdi, katanya. Agar bisa mengembangkan diri menjadi _agent of change_ yang seutuhnya melalui pengalaman langsung di lapangan. Mirip-mirip KKN. Hanya saja difokuskan kepada program yang berkaitan dengan olahraga, kesehatan, dan kesenian.

( _Itu yang dosen pembimbingku bilang sih. Itu mutlak benar untuk kelompokku. Untuk kelompok lain? Bodo amat. Gak ngurusin.)_

Dan, seperti TPB, mata kuliah ini memecah Tim Gabut.

"Fugaaaaa...! Aku gak mau berpisah denganmu!"

"Shikaaaa...! Ini jahat banget, tahu! Aku gak terima!"

"Kush, _please_ singkirin makhluk ini dari hadapan kita!"

"Curang kalian. Aku doang yang sekelompok dengan ni Bulok. Pengen pindah kelompok rasanya."

"KALIAN KOK JAHAT?! KITA DIPISAHIN LHO!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyeret Inoichi dengan menarik kuncir kudanya.

"WOI! SAKIT TAUK!"

"Ini hari pertama turun ke desa, coeg. Jangan bikin malu."

Dari jauh, aku dapat mendengar jelas tawa nista Shikampret dan Fuckgaku.

" _GOOD LUCK KUSH! JAGAIN BAYI KITA BERTIGA, YA! JADI MAMA YANG BAIK!"_ Sisa dua hanoman itu dadah-dadah sambil sun jauh. Aku hanya melempar tatapan garang pada mereka. _"BIAR KAMI YANG CARI UANG!"_

Uang monopoli, maksudnya? Gak butuh.

"Ma, mau jajan!" Rengek bayi titan yang masih kuseret kuncir kudanya.

Aku menghela napas dan mengelus dada. Sabar, Kushina. Ini ujian.

( _Sungguh, aku lelah menghitung berapa kali mereka melakukan sandiwara gaje untuk memutuskan urat maluku. Entah berapa yang sudah dilaksanakan dan berapa yang masih direncanakan, mereka sudah sukses membuatnya putus.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gantung diri di pohon toge dosa tidak, sih?

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Rombongan Muka Susah** **]**

Bagi yang rumahnya mepet gunung dan bertemperatur sejuk, berada di lingkungan kampus Konopad merupakan siksaan raga yang hakiki. Apalagi sekitar pukul 12 hingga 3 sore. Kalau ini dunia GTA, begitu sampai di tempat kumpul biasa kelompok kami, begitu aku nemplok ke pohon besar terdekat untuk _ngadem_ , di dekatku pasti sudah terpampang ' _WASTED_ '.

 _PANAS, ANJIR! NYALAIN TERMOSTATNYA NAPA? JANGAN PEDIT AMAT TN. KRAB!_

Keluhanku belum selesai. Setelah semua anggota berkumpul, kami harus berjalan ke TKP yang merupakan desa paling ujung! Bisa bayangkan jalan kaki panas-panasan begitu dari gerbang lama hingga depan kampus IPDN (Institut Pendidikan Daimyou Negeri)?!

Ya, mending kalau ada anggaran konsumsi dari pihak _atas_. _Yowes_ apa-apa diminta belajar modal sendiri. Kami tuh gak bisa diginiin, Bu Rektor!

Setelah sampai di rumah Pak RW, semua kekesalan itu harus kami telan bulat-bulat. Yaiyalah, masa mau dilampiaskan pada warga? Mereka kan gak salah.

Niat kami hari itu akan mengadakan olahraga bersama warga. Namun, mungkin karena kasihan dengan maba-maba unyu ini yang tampak kelelahan, Kakak Pembimbing kami menawarkan untuk ganti agenda. Rapat untuk membicarakan bahan laporan saja.

.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Di Mata Kuliah OKK ini, kami tidak bertemu dengan yang namanya kuis. UTS dan UAS saja. Itu pun berupa PKM. Jadi, selama melaksanakan kegiatan di desa, selain nimbrung kisruh merepotkan warga, kami juga dituntut untuk memberi timbal balik berupa program untuk masyarakat sendiri. Bentuk kegiatan dibebaskan, se-kreatif masing-masing kelompok. Dipilah mana yang bermanfaat untuk warganya. Kami agak beruntung karena mendapat desa dengan Pak RW, Kakak Pembimbing, dan Dosen Pembimbing yang cukup pengertian. Dan nantinya, tiap kelompok akan dimintai laporan kegiatan selama satu semester disertai dokumen dalam bentuk foto dan video. Ntab jiwa pokoknya.

.

Kembali ke masalah tanpa solusi.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain nih buat dicantum di laporan akhir?" Ketua Kelompok memandangi kami, para minionnya.

Satu tangan terangkat tinggi. Panggil saja dia Pohaci. "Aku denger dari temanku, kelompok desa mereka mau ngadain pentas seni gitu. Gimana kalau kita ngadain juga?"

"Buat anak-anak, gitu?" tanya yang lain.

"Bisa." Pohaci mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi anak-anak di sini rata-rata umurnya masih bocah banget, lho. Siapa yang mau latih? Kalau ngeribetin warga kan kasian." Sekretaris kelompok menanggapi.

"Lomba anak-anak aja?"

"Itu masih anak-anak yang kena."

"Hmm..."

"Lagian modalnya juga. Ya meski sederhana, kan tetap harus ada yang disiapkan? Gak akan ngasih hadiah atau apa gitu? Anak-anak gak akan mau, jamin. Dapet hadiah aja malu-malu mereka."

"Tauk ah pusing. Mending kerjain soal pembuktian kalkulus seratus." Inoichi menggerutu di sampingku. Aku menyikutnya keras.

"Dasar maso!" hinaku. Ngerjain soal kalkulus seratus ekor? Pembuktian pula? MODAR KAMU!

"Nggak ngaca."

Eh, sompret!

"Bikin kaya galeri layangan aja gimana? Desa kita yang paling banyak pengrajin layangan, kan?"

"Kalau nanti warganya udah bikin banyak terus gak laku, mau apa kamu? Mau gantiin?"

"Ya gak gitu juga. _Woles_ euy, jangan ngamuk gitu ah."

"Harap dimaklum. Panas-panasan ke sini itu greget."

Hening cukup lama.

Kemudian obrolan kembali dimulai. Tapi di luar topik. Semua sudah terlalu l-e-l-a-h.

Akhirnya hari itu, di depan pos siskamling, kami _geber-geber_ ngadem sambil ngerumpi a la maba. Tuker curhat perihal tugas yang bego soal KB sampai-sampai tak bosan beranak-pinak, dan/atau kesadisan beragam dari prodi maupun kating masing-masing. Berusaha melupakan sejenak kekhawatiran kami soal laporan mata kuliah greget ini.

"Pengen cari jodoh di sini dapet gak ya?"

...Dan, Inoichi bertahan bucin seperti biasa.

"Minggu kemarin inget, gak? Waktu kamu _stalkerin_ aku sama Kak Kizashi, wawancara warga?"

Inoichi menatapku bingung. "Iya?"

"Nah rumah yang deket sawah itu, inget? Si bapak katanya punya anak yang masih gadis siap dikawin, tuh."

Inoichi mewek. "Jahat sekali kamu, Kush."

Aku memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Lah? Katanya pengen jodoh?"

"GAK NGASIH ANAK KERBAU SIAP KAWIN JUGA KALI, KUSH!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **GGS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Sayang sekali, ternyata saya masih hidup. So... Semoga penantian kalian tidak sia-sia.**

 **Buat jenderal, tenang, Chic gak kapok hidup kok. Cuma sedikit mabok. Mabok hidup.**

 **DAN SUE INI CHAPTER YANG BIKIN WRITEBLOCK. SAKING BANYAKNYA CERITA TERANIAYA SAMPAI TAK TAHU HARUS CANTUM YANG MANA! AKHIRNYA NYERAH DAN DIPANGKAS GINI AJA! #nyanteyam**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 ** **Nik-Ita774**** **:** Wah iya lah. Nanti aja rasain pas masanya. Semoga gak sekampret kami-kami yang sudah lebih dulu jadi mahasiswa.  
Berasap sih. Perih sih. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Tidak ada pilihan selain bermaso #woi.

Ada sih satu pilihan lain. Pindah jurusan. Buat yang lebih maso mau ikut ujian masuk lagi itu mah. Chic gak semaso itu, makasih.

(Itu ditulis pas pertama ngetik chapter yang ini. Sekarang? Terbukti si saya ultimate maso.)

 ** **Hiruma yaha**** **:** yang jadi korban mantan mah beda ya #kabur

 ** **primara**** **:** Sifatnya emang asli begitu. Diam-diam menghanyutkan. #ngaistanah Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan dosen wali tercinta tidak separah ini kok. Beliau tidak kebagian mengajar tingkat 1. Kenyataan yang terjadi lebih pedih. Cukup kami saja yang tahu. Berat. Kamu tak akan kuat. Hanya saja saya ganti sosok dosen yang asli dengan Pak Polem biar ada gregetnya gitu.

 ** **Nienx C'tebane**** **:** Tertawalah selagi tertawa tidak dilarang. :) Iya, biar aku saja. #nangisdipojokan

Yaa doain aja lah. Wkwk

 ** **Kitsune857**** **:** Jangan bundir juga dong bang. Tega ninggalin neng ngejomblo sendirian? Ayuk bundir bareng aja #gagitu

Ini kapan direalisasikannya mengutuk dosen jadi tisu toilet ama keset, btw? Keburu gua out dari kampus lama eneh.

 ** **T. Grandis Linn**** **:** Tawanya itulho senvai :'v Jangan bikin tergoda buat ternak lele dong. #woi

 ** **Inoe7 :**** PEKA SEKALI KAMU! CHIC TERHURA #nanges

 ** **aslanaantares**** **:** Its definitely something...TIRING! #nangestambahkeras

 ** **Zanan**** **:** Thanks gan. Ini udah cepet kan? #woi

 ** **sqchn :**** XD

 ** **Hoshi Riri :**** Dia dari kecil dikasih makan rumus sih. Jadinya gitu.

 ** **Santoshi Kagaya :**** Iya sama-sama. Semoga suka ya

 ** **ZeroZeroTwo :**** Gapapa kirim aja coca-colanya ke alamat di bawah ini.

Buat si Kuning yang Mengambang, tadinya mau disisip satu chapter khusus buat nyeritain hubungan absurdnya ama si Kushina. Tapi berhubung versi aslinya sudah jadi mantan, chapter itu dihapus permanen. _I gladly declare I hate him_. Aku cuma seonggok kerikil yang menurut dia boleh dia sudah bawa-bawa dia ke ff ini. INI KOK JADI CURHAT NJIR.

Maaf gak bisa cepat. Aku terancam jadi mahasiswa lejen.

 ** **Love to Myself :**** _Im still here, even tho I wish im not. Sorry for the waiting. I need to fight both of my mental and physical illness._ Makasih dah mau nunggu wkwk.

 ** **Aquarius D zhura :**** HEY HEY HEY NARU! Wkwk thanks dah ninggalin jejak. Yah, memang ini tuh versi manis dari apa yang terjadi. But well, aku berniat buat ff yang membuat pembaca terhibur oleh kelakuannya tim gabut. Tak mungkin kucantum hal-hal yang bisa merusak suasana yang dibawa cerita ini.

 ** **Alya. fi :**** Lihat nanti yak. Hutangku dah menumpuk :v

 ** **ak07 :**** Ini cepet kan? #kabur

 ** **Byakuren Hikaru83 :**** Wah kau beruntung sekali :v Tidak menunggu selama reader yang lain wkwk. SYUKURLAH KALAU FFKU MENGHIBURMU :') AKU IKUT SENANG! Ini dah lanjut ya.

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	17. GGS

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sewaktu baca akhir dari usaha perjodohanku antara Inoichi dengan jodoh yang ditolaknya chapter kemarin, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa gerangan GGS itu 'kan?

GGS. Bukan, bukan induksi magnetik listrik. Itu sih GGL.

Gara-Gara Somplak, kah? Seperti yang ditebak oleh **Frwt** -san di review? Bukan. Kalau itu sih judul keseluruhan cerita ini.

(Haruskah aku ganti judulnya, _btw_? Kelihatannya lebih cocok. Dengan isinya yang dihuni tokoh somplak semua.)

Bukan juga Ganteng-Ganteng Somplak. Tim Gabut tidak ada yang ganteng. Cuma Fugaku doang yang agak kinclong—tapi, kemudian, semua berubah saat sudoku menyerang.

Emang kalian mau, gitu, nyebut doi ganteng, terus dikasih buku sudoku yang sudah diisi sebagai rasa terima kasih? Atau malah ditawari joki gratis main sudoku?

(Ini pernah terjadi.)

(Iya, iya, itu aku bohong. Tapi, coba analisa. Probabilitasnya mendekati angka satu, kan? Sama bapak sendiri saja saat taruhan perhitungannya pakai deret geometri segala.)

Jadi, sebenarnya, apakah GGS itu?

GGS adalah kependekan dari Gabut-Gabut Serigala. Err, bukan maksudnya kalau gabut jadi serigala, ya! Ini adalah kondisi di mana ketika anak Matematika Konopad '17 merasakan suatu perasaan yang mereka tafsirkan sebagai kegabutan padahal cuma butuh pelampiasan hiburan dan mereka cenderung akan mengundang teman yang lain sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bermain permainan Manusia Serigala dengan alibi untuk kepentingan bersama.

.

Kalian heran dengan bahasaku yang tiba-tiba nyelip berbahasa begitu? Janganlah heran. Aku sedang mabok skripsi.

...Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku masih tingkat satu seperti yang kalian tahu. Ini salahnya Inoichi. Kemarin kami akhirnya diberi akses penuh ke perpustakaan prodi dan dia memaksa kami menemaninya ngorek arsip skripsi kakak tingkat kami yang sudah lulus. Sampai diusir ibu pustakawan karena sudah lewat waktu tutup.

Aku tahu dia bosen galau mulu soal cinta. Tapi gak jadi galauin judul skripsi juga, kali! Kita ini masih tingkat satu, oi!

 _Maso mah beda, ya._

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Gabut Gabut Serigala** **]**

Manusia Serigala. Sebuah bot Lainu ciptaan David Su yang didesain dari sebuah permainan kartu bernama Werewolf Game. Permainan ini berisi pertarungan antara ras serigala dan ras manusia untuk memperebutkan gelar _the last man standing_. Permainan yang dapat dipastikan mengancam nyawa kalau saja prakteknya dilakukan secara harfiah, mengingat pemain dari dua kubu dituntut untuk saling bantai sehingga menyisakan ras mereka saja agar menjadi pemenang.

Permainan dimulai dengan pembagian peran oleh bot. Kemudian garis waktu permainan dibagi dua. Ketika malam hari, pemain yang mendapat peran serigala akan diberi kesempatan untuk memilih pemain yang akan mereka bunuh. Pada pagi hingga sore hari, seluruh pemain termasuk yang mendapat peran sebagai manusia serigala akan berdiskusi siapa kiranya pemain yang akan mereka fitnah sebagai serigala untuk kemudian digantung mati. Terus begitu sampai salah satu ras terbantai habis.

Sadis, ya, dipikir-pikir?

Aku curiga setiap bermain ini, teman-temanku membayangkan yang mereka bunuh/gantung itu adalah tugas sialan atau dosen yang tak kalah sialan terutama ketika mengabarkan kelas ditiadakan tepat beberapa menit sebelum pelaksanaan. Seperti yang aku lakukan.

Ada beberapa peran yang bisa kita mainkan secara random, antara lain:

 **Warga Desa.** Ras manusia biasa. Tak punya kekuatan. Tak punya kelebihan. Tugas utama memfitnah orang. Tugas sisipan menjadi makanan pokok bagi serigala.

 **Penerawang.** Ras manusia yang mendapat kesempatan memilih seorang pemain untuk diterawang saat malam tiba. Dia bisa melihat apakah seseorang itu adalah manusia ataukah serigala. Musuh bebuyutan serigala dan yang paling diharapkan mereka untuk dimakan pertama. Harus bisa seperti Detektif Conan dari fandom sebelah kalau mau sukses jadi penerawang. Memberi petunjuk siapa kiranya yang harus digantung demi menyelamatkan ras manusia, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan serigala.

 **Pemburu.** Pemain solo. Wujud nyata seseorang yang egois dan individualis. Sultannya permainan ini. Kalau dia digantung, dia yang menang. Sultan mah bebas.

 **Penjaga.** Ras manusia yang bisa memberikan perlindungan dari serigala. Jika pemain yang dilindungi diserang, pemain tersebut akan selamat.

 **Penghayal.** Ras manusia yang delusional. Mengira dirinya penerawang. Padahal ketika dibunuh, terungkap kalau dia hanya manusia biasa. Tugas utama ditipu bot.

 **Anak Malang.** Ras manusia yang ditakdirkan sial. Kalau diterawang oleh penerawang, identitas yang terungkap adalah serigala. Tugas utama target fitnah penerawang dan bahan tertawaan orang-orang.

 **Anak Serigala.** Ras manusia, tapi kalau serigala menyerangnya, dia akan berubah jadi serigala. Contoh nyata anak yang punya dua kewarganegaraan tapi harus memilih satu. Tugas utama sebagai rekrutan yang dicari-cari serigala.

 **Serigala.** Tokoh utama permainan ini. Jumlahnya selalu lebih sedikit daripada ras manusia. Bermuka dua. Tukang tusuk dari belakang. Tugas utama menipu orang-orang agar tidak menggantungnya. Dibutuhkan skill berbohong dan memfitnah yang akurat agar bisa menjadi serigala yang jaya.

.

Pada suatu hari Jum'at yang kelam sekelam hati penghuni kelas TPB Fakultas Keperawatan yang gak ada dosen tapi tak bisa keluar karena cuaca sedang hujan besar, aku mencium mesra meja kursi-chitose yang berkualitas VIP. Ingin sekali aku menyambangi negeri mimpi, sayang tak bisa karena aku habis tidur hibernasi karena terlalu malas mengerjakan tugas selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Aku sudah kehabisan akal mau menghabiskan waktu 4 SKS yang setara dengan tiga jam dua puluh menit ini dengan kegiatan apa. Yutuban? Striming onlain? Aku takut dituduh wibu. Terlalu banyak saksi mata.

Makan? Kantinnya ada di gedung sebelah dan terpisah oleh parkiran luas nan basah. Yamasa hujan-hujanan? Kalau sakit gimana? Kalau mati gimana?

Buka sosmed? BOSAN!

Bakar aulanya biar tidak bosan dan jadi ramai? Ya lagi hujan gitu ujungnya mati lagi dong apinya. Lagian aku gak bawa korek dan bensin.

Kerjain tugas? OGAH! MENDING MATI AJA! PAK MATATA KUMAT SATANNYA DAN MEMBERI SOAL PEMBUKTIAN! AKU TRAUMA!

Dalam hati aku meratap, _Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari kegabutan ini._

Penderitaanku tidak bertahan lama.

.

* * *

 **Lainu – Neraka B '17**

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Aku kan gak ada dosen, yah. Iseng kerjain kalkulus._

* * *

.

Iseng-iseng berfaedah, _njir_.

.

* * *

 **Raiso :** _Lalu?_

 **Tsu(na)me :** ( _white flag)_

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Aku nyerah._

 **Nano-nano :** _Tak apa. Kau tidak sendiri. Kami juga sama. Fugaku aja nyerah._

 **Sudoku :** _Aku tidak menyerah._

 **Sudoku :** _Aku berencana membantai bokap. Ada yang mau bantu?_

* * *

 _._

Ah, wahai Pak Madara dosenku yang tercinta beserta mata kuliah yang diampunya, kalian memang luar biasa.

.

* * *

 **Inoicyin :** _Jangan dong. Aku mau booking babehmu jadi dosen pembimbing, nih._

 _Yang mabok skripsi mah kastanya udah beda ya._

 **Inoicyin :** _Etdah._

 **Raiso :** _Serius TPB woi. Jangan maen hp mulu!_

 **Inoicyin :** _Ngaca_

 **Raiso :** _Gabawa cuy. Pinjem dong!_

 _Jangan dipinjemin nanti pecah._

 **Raiso :** _Ngajak ribut._

 _EMANG!_

 _AKU BUTUH HIBURAN!_

 _KEGABUTAN INI MEMBUNUHKU!_

 _LONTOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_

 _PAKE BALA-BALAAAA!_

 _CIRENG JUGA BOLEH!_

 _YANG ISINYA ONCOM YAHHH_

 **Sudoku :** _Spam oi spam._

 **Inoicyin :** _Wkwk. Kamu kenapa say?_

 _GADA DOSEN DAN TERKURUNG HUJAN SIALAAAN DAN AKU KELAPARAAN_

 _MAEN YOK MAEN_

( _You added_ _ **Manusia Serigala**_ _)_

 **Nano-nano :** _WW?_

 _KITA KAN BIASA MAIN WW._

 _MAIN ANGKA NANTI INGET KALKULUS TERUS MATI SHOCK KAN GAK LUCU._

 _MAIN HATI JUGA GABOLE. ATIT._

 **Inoicyin :** _Kalem kalem. Aku izin ke toilet dulu._

 **Sudoku :** _Terus gak balik lagi?_

 **Shikampret :** _Tasnya titip minta dibawain temen?_

 **Inoicyin :** _Cie yang kenal banget sama si aku ini (kiss)_

 **Sudoku :** _Iya dong. (smile)_

 _Mahonya tolong dikondisikan._

 **Nano-nano :** _Mulai mulai. Udah nongkrongin klosetnya, Noi?_

 **Inoicyin :** _Sudah di TKP._

 _Oke, kumulai ya!_

 **Red Habanero membuka permainan. Klik 'Main' untuk bergabung. Permainan akan dimulai otomatis dalam satu menit.**

 **Main**

 **Red Habanero bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Sudoku bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Shikampret bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Shirame bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Inoicyin bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Nano-nano bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Raiso bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Tsu(na)me bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Karungin bergabung dalam permainan.**

 **Terasi bergabung dalam permainan.**

.

 _Weh ada Karura!_

 **Karungin :** _Hehe. Kelasku dikasih waktu buat slide presentasi nih. Kelompokku udah :p_

 _Ciaa mantap mantap_

 **Permainan dimulai.**

* * *

.

Aku langsung membuka pesan masuk dari bot Manusia Serigala.

.

* * *

 **Lainu – Manusia Serigala**

 **Kamu adalah serigala.**

 **Kamu bisa memilih pemain untuk diburu pada malam hari.**

 **Serigala yang lain :**

 **Sudoku**

 **Terasi**

* * *

 **Lainu – Neraka B '17**

 **#Pagi Hari#**

 **Serigala menyusup di antara warga! Waktunya pemain berdiskusi.**

 **Inoicyin :** _Gantung siapa nih?_

 **Inoicyin :** _Jangan gantung hatiku, ok?_

 **Terasi :** _Yang ada kamu yang menggantung hatiku (sad)_

 **Shirame :** _Ini matematika atau matemaCINTA?_

 **Shikampret :** _Bagiku sih Matematidur._

 **Shikampret :** _(sleep)_

 _MAEN WOI! JANGAN TIDUR!_

 **#Siang Hari#**

 **Waktunya voting**

 **Red Habanero**

 **Sudoku**

 **Shikampret**

 **Shirame**

 **Inoicyin**

 **Nano-nano**

 **Raiso**

 **Tsu(na)me**

 **Karungin**

 **[Terasi]**

 **Red Habanero memilih Terasi.**

 **Terasi :** _Kushina apa salahku padamu? (pout)_

 **Terasi memilih Red Habanero.**

 _Wkwkwkw :v_

 **Sudoku memilih Inoicyin.**

 _Cie milih yang tersayang._

 **Inoicyin memilih Tsu(na)me.**

 **Inoicyin :** _Tapi aku bukan serigala (sad) Aku kan seringgalau_

 **Shikampret memilih Inoicyin.**

 **Inoicyin :** _SHIKA WTF_

 **Shikampret :** _Bucinmu kadang ngeselin._

 **Nano-nano :** _Setuju._

 **Nano-nano memilih Inoicyin.**

 **Karungin :** _Aku ikut suara terbanyak aja deh._

 **Karungin memilih Inoicyin.**

 **Shirame memilih Inoicyin.**

 **Shirame :** _^sama_

 **Red Habanero mengganti pilihannya.**

 **Red Habanero memilih Inoicyin.**

 _^Sama_

 **Tsu(na)me memilih Inoicyin.**

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Biar kompakan._

 **Inoicyin :** _Jahanam_

 _Kan kebersamaan. (grin)_

 **Inoicyin :** _KEBERSAMAAN MACAM APA ITU PRAMUDA?! (table flip)_

 **#Warga menggantung Inoicyin.**

 **Pemain almarhum:**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 _ANAK MALANG, DONG! HAHAHA_

 _MALANG SEKALI, PRAMUDA!_

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Baru main udah digantung. Malang sekali. Seperti perannya._

 **Shikampret :** _(lol)_

 **Shirame :** _(lol)_

 **Karungin :** _Kasian... (pats)_

 **Inoicyin :** _Kzl._

 **#Malam pun tiba**

 **Waktunya pemain malam beraksi.**

 **Inoicyin :** _SERIGALA BUNUHLAH FUGAKU. AKU BENCI PADANYA! SEKALIAN SHIKAKU KALAU BISA!_

 **Shirame :** _Banjir capslock ya hari ini._

 **Inoicyin :** _KUSHINA YANG MULAI_

 _HAHA MAAPKEUN_

 _CAPSNYA KEINJEK_

 **Terasi :** _Udah ini gantung aku ya. Mau presentasi nih (cry)_

 **Raiso :** _Masih musim ya presentasi?_

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Songong mentang-mentang dapet kelas minimum!_

 _Apalah dayaku yang kelas paling gede._

 **Karungin :** _Bukannya enak? Kursinya lho kus :( VIP dong :( Gaakan kita dapet di prodi lho :( Prodi kita mah apa atuh ngitungnya juga angka koma-komaan bukan juta-jutaan :(_

 _Iyasih. Tapi dosennya gabisa dikibulin semua :(_

 _Percuma gabisa bocan di belakang :(_

 _Menyelinap keluar kelas juga gabisa pintunya ndewa :(_

 **#Pagi Hari**

 **Serigala menyerang Shikampret. Dia ditemukan oleh warga dalam keadaan tewas.**

 **Pemain Almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Inoicyin :** _MAKASIH, SERIGALA! KUCINTA KAMU MUAH!_

 _Ih Inoiichiii! Dia penerawang lho (cry)_

 **Raiso :** _Iya eh, malah makasih. Ini kita menangnya gimana tanpa penerawang_

 **Inoicyin :** _Bodo amat. Aku udah mati duluan._

 **Shikampret :** _Sorry cuma bisa bantu bantai satu serigala palsu wkwk. Tadi nerawang Raiso ternyata dia manusia. Serigalanya ada 3 btw_

 **Sudoku :** _Yang udah mati tolong diem ya._

 **Raiso :** _…_

 **Raiso :** _Kamu curiga padaku? Ckck. Kualat kan._

 **Shikampret :** _(shrugs) (sleep)_

 **Karungin :** _Gantung siapa nih? Aku bingung._

 **Shirame :** _Tadi Terumi minta digantung kan?_

 **Karungin :** _Oh iya._

 **#Siang Hari#**

 **Waktunya voting**

 **Red Habanero**

 **Sudoku**

 **Shirame**

 **Nano-nano**

 **Raiso**

 **Tsu(na)me**

 **Karungin**

 **[Terasi]**

 **Red Habanero memilih Terasi.**

 **Nano-nano memilih Terasi.**

 **Raiso memilih Terasi.**

 **Karungin memilih Terasi.**

 **Sudoku memilih Terasi.**

 **Tsu(na)me memilih Terasi.**

 **Shirame memilih Terasi.**

 **#Warga menggantung Terasi**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Yes! Satu serigala mati!_

 **#Malam pun tiba**

 **Waktunya pemain malam beraksi.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lainu – Manusia Serigala**

 **Siapa yang mau kamu serang?**

* * *

 **.**

Pengennya sih Pak Matata tapi tak ada namanya huhu.

.

* * *

 **Kamu menyerang Tsu(na)me.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lainu – Neraka B '17**

 **#Pagi Hari**

 **Serigala menyerang Tsu(na)me. Dia ditemukan oleh warga dalam keadaan tewas.**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me – Penjaga**

 **Tsu(na)me :** … _(flip table)_

 **Karungin :** _Yang jadi serigala lucky banget lah_

 **#Siang Hari#**

 **Waktunya voting**

 **Red Habanero**

 **Sudoku**

 **Shirame**

 **Nano-nano**

 **Raiso**

 **Karungin**

 **Karungin :** _Serigalanya tinggal dua ya. Peluangnya 1/3 nih._

 **Nano-nano :** _Tidak perlu dihitung juga kali Kar._

 **Karungin :** _(laugh)_

 **Raiso :** _Aku curiga sama Rasa dan Fugaku sih. Mereka waktu malam hari gak nongol._

 **Sudoku :** _Bukan aku. Aku sambil main sudoku ini. Bisa tanya Karura yang sekelas._

 **Karungin :** _Iya sambil sudokuan tuh. Kebiasaan -"_

 **Nano-nano :** _Eh yang nuduh kali tuh yang serigala!_

 **Raiso :** _Kan Shikaku sudah membeberkan aku ini manusia._

 **Red Habanero memilih Sudoku.**

 _Fugaku kalau beralasan atau ngebales biasanya dia ngibul. Inget waktu masalah 'Hakuna Matata'?_

 **Raiso :** _Iya juga ya._

 **Raiso memilih Sudoku.**

 **Sudoku :** _…_

 **Sudoku memilih Red Habanero.**

 **Nano-nano memilih Sudoku.**

 **Karungin memilih Sudoku.**

 **Sudoku :** _Karura labil. Ngikut yang banyak terus._

 **Karungin :** _Eh, biarin dong. Suka-suka aku._

 **#Warga menggantung Sudoku.**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me – Penjaga**

 **Sudoku – Serigala**

 **Raiso :** _Kan betul_

 **Sudoku :** ( _middle finger)_ ( _tagged :_ ** _Red Habanero_** _)_

 _:p_

 **#Malam pun tiba**

 **Waktunya pemain malam beraksi.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lainu – Manusia Serigala**

 **Siapa yang mau kamu serang?**

 **[Raiso]**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lainu – Neraka B '17**

 _Satu langkah menuju kemenangan, teman._

 **Karungin :** _Satu lawan empat ya. Nyerah aja udah, serigala!_

 **Raiso :** _Haha._

 **#Pagi Hari**

 **Serigala menyerang Raiso. Dia ditemukan oleh warga dalam keadaan tewas.**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me – Penjaga**

 **Sudoku – Serigala**

 **Raiso – Warga Desa**

 **Raiso :** _Huhu._

 **#Siang Hari#**

 **Waktunya voting**

 **Red Habanero**

 **Shirame**

 **Nano-nano**

 **Karungin**

 **Nano-nano memilih Shirame.**

 **Nano-nano :** _Dia emang biasa paling diem sih. Tapi gimana ya... Curiga._

 **Raiso :** _Tampangnya emang kaya teroris wkwkwk_

 **Shirame :** _Jangan nyontek tugas lagi padaku ya, Rai._

 **Raiso :** _Eh kok gitu (sad)_

 **Karungin memilih Shirame.**

 **Shirame memilih Red Habanero.**

 **Red Habanero memilih Shirame.**

 _Kamu kok vote aku sih (lol)_

 **Shirame :** _Kamu sendiri?_

 _Kamu duluan yang vote. Anggap aja balas dendam (lol)_

 **Shirame :** _Berhubung aku pasti digantung... hm. Aku dapet penerawang. Coba nerawang kamu katanya serigala. Tapi curiga penghayal sih._

 **#Warga menggantung Shirame.**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me – Penjaga**

 **Sudoku – Serigala**

 **Raiso – Warga Desa**

 **Shirame – Pengkhayal**

 **#Malam pun tiba**

 **Waktunya pemain malam beraksi.**

 **Shirame :** _Tuh kan._

 _Wkwkwk._

* * *

.

Wow. Kok bisa betul begitu ya? Hahaha.

.

* * *

 **Lainu – Manusia Serigala**

 **Siapa yang mau kamu serang?**

 **Nano-nano**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lainu – Neraka B '17**

 **Inoicyin :** _Siapa sih serigalanya?_

 **Sudoku :** _Mau kukasih tahu?_

 **Inoicyin :** _Gak ah nunggu selesai aja._

 **#Pagi Hari**

 **Serigala menyerang Nano-nano. Dia ditemukan oleh warga dalam keadaan tewas.**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me – Penjaga**

 **Sudoku – Serigala**

 **Raiso – Warga Desa**

 **Shirame – Pengkhayal**

 **Nano-nano – Warga Desa**

 _Tinggal berdua? Siapa cepat dia dapat dong wkwk._

 **Raiso :** _Karura diam-diam menghanyutkan nih. Masa pacarnya dibantai :(_

 **Karungin :** _Eh bukan aku, Kushina tuh!_

 _Biasanya yang nuduh. Iya gak sih._

 **Inoicyin :** _Ckckck. Pacar sadis. Rasa, mending buat aku aja deh._

 **Nano-nano :** _-_- Masih aja sempet modus_

 **Inoicyin :** _Kamunya, maksudku._

 **Nano-nano :** _(puke) Jijik ya ampun Noi._

 **Inoicyin :** _Bercanda doang bang._

 **Inoicyin :** _Kecuali kalau abangnya mau serius._

( _ **Nano-nano**_ _kicked_ _ **Inoicyin**_ _)_

 **Nano-nano :** ( _tag semua cewek di kelas kecuali bebebnya)_

 **Nano-nano :** _Plis salah satu dari kalian jadi pacarnya. Bucin dia udah kelewat parah._

 _HAHAHAHA_

 **#Siang Hari#**

 **Waktunya voting**

 **Red Habanero**

 **Karungin**

 **Red Habanero memilih Karungin.**

 **Karungin memilih Red Habanero.**

 _YEAY DULUAN! RAS MANUSIA TERSELAMATKAN!_

 **#Warga menggantung Karungin.**

 **Pemain almarhum :**

 **Inoicyin – Anak Malang**

 **Shikampret – Penerawang**

 **Terasi – Serigala**

 **Tsu(na)me – Penjaga**

 **Sudoku – Serigala**

 **Raiso – Warga Desa**

 **Shirame – Pengkhayal**

 **Nano-nano – Warga Desa**

 **Karungin – Warga Desa**

 **Permainan selesai. Serigala MENANG.**

 **Inoicyin :** _Wtf._

 **Raiso :** _Tadinya aku kira beneran Karura yang serigala ya ampun_

 **Sudoku :** _Ngibulnya ndewa. Sesama serigala aja dikorbankan -_-._

 **Shirame :** _Jadi aku pengkhayal atau penerawang sih?_

 _WKWKWKWK._

 **Karungin :** _Aku kira juga dia bukan serigala. Parah_

 **Shikampret :** _Aku baru ingat... Dia pernah mengorbankanku saat jadi serigala juga._

 **Karungin :** _Tapi kalau lagi jadi penerawang/warga biasanya tebakannya itu tepat._

 **Karungin :** _Ah elah._

 **Sudoku :** _Biar gak pusing mending kita gantung dari awal aja gimana?_

 **Nano-nano :** _Ide bagus tuh!_

 **Tsu(na)me :** _Setuju._

 _KOK KALIAN JAHAT GITU SIH?_

 **Shikampret :** _Jahatan mana sama yang berhasil ngibulin kita tanpa kita sadari?_

 _AHAHAHAHA MAAPKEUN_

* * *

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, setiap ikutan main Manusia Serigala, aku selalu dijadikan tumbal pertama, tak perduli apapun peranku. Jahat memang.

 _Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian tertipu._

 _Bukankah permainan ini diciptakan sebagai fasilitas mengasah tipu muslihat dan kebohongan?_

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **KUMIS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Gagitu yalord, Kush. XD**

 **Translate Lainu**

 **Neraka B: grup kelas B.**

 **Tsu(na)me: Tsume**

 **Raiso: Raidou**

 **Nano-nano : Rasa Kazekage**

 **Shirame: Shibi Aburame**

 **Karungin: Karura**

 **Terasi: Terumi Mei**

 **Mungkin ada kekeliruan di penjelasan di atas. Si saya sudah lama tidak main WW dan mungkin saja melupakan beberapa aspek. :v Narasi gamenya itu bikin sendiri karena saya lupa dengan rupa yang aslinya bagaimana. Hahaha.**

 **Kalian ada yang pernah main juga di Lainu?**

 **Balesan review~**

 **anka :** Mending mati aja :'v

 ** **Nienx C'tebane :**** Wkwkwk. Sayangnya dia nolak tuh. Padahal Kushina udah niat mau ngebantu lamarin xD

 ** **Sisanya pm ya. Ini panjang banget sampe 16 halaman gara-gara si Kushina main WW njir wkwk. Padahal wordnya cuma 2k+****

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	18. KUMIS

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan selain dinotis kalian.**

 **NOTIS MI, LOF MI!**

 _(gagitu yam...)_

 **Enjoy please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya kalau teman laki-lakiku jarang ada yang bisa memandang dan memperlakukanku sebagai manusia berkelamin perempuan. Aku ini barbar. Aku tak tahu malu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana penampilanku selama aku nyaman. Penampilan rapi dikhususkan waktu-waktu yang _urgent_ seperti masuk kelas dosen tertentu atau lab komputer saja. Selain itu, keluar main cuma gosok gigi dan masih pake piyama pun aku tak peduli. Toh, aku tidak bau badan, kan? Netizen bumi +62 yang hobi nyinyir mati saja sana.

Beberapa temanku menyangkal kalau aku masih punya sisi perempuan. Aku mahir mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak, katanya. Aku juga bisa menaklukan anak-anak. Menurutku, pernyataan itu bernilai salah. Gitu doang sih laki-laki juga bisa! Asal mau bisa aja, tak peduli apa jenis kelamin mereka!

Segala hal haruslah berawal dari niat, benar? Aku juga tak akan jadi serigala yang jaya kalau gak niat ngibulin teman-teman.

"Kakak pengen jadi calon imam kamu, boleh gak?"

Jadi orang harus sadar diri, betul?

MANUSIA MACAM APA YANG BISA SUKA—NIAT LAMAR PULA—PADA MAKHLUK SEPERTIKU SAAT YANG BERSANGKUTAN SUDAH MELIHATKU KIBAR-KIBAR KOLOR INOICHI SAMBIL MENIRU SUKU PEMUJA KERANG AJAIB?!

KERASUKAN APA DIA?!

BESOK KIAMAT, YA?!

* * *

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **"SOULMATH"**

* * *

 **[** **Kusuka Manis Senyummu** **]**

Namanya Kizashi. Dia adalah kakak pembimbing kelompok OKK-ku. Anak tingkat tiga program studi Sastra Indonesia. Orangnya kalem nan santuy. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dosen pembimbing kelompok kami tidak ngambis seperti dospim kelompok OKK di desa lain.

Sejak awal mengenalkan diri, beberapa maba _geulis_ cekikikan menggosipinya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ternyata kakak pembimbing kami termasuk golongan Primus alias Pria Mushola yang tidak pernah membelakangkan ibadah. Wajahnya juga sedap dan menyegarkan untuk dipandang, seadem ubin mesjid pokoknya. Idaman semua maba, terutama yang kebelet nikah muda.

Tentu saja, aku TIDAK termasuk salah satunya.

Pertama bertemu, aku masih ada hubungan dengan Si Kuning Yang Mengambang. Tidak dengan dia pun, pada dasarnya aku memang payah soal naksir manusia berkelamin laki-laki! Bagaimana mau tertarik kalau sehari-hari asupanku _ikemen animanga_ yang jelas-jelas penuh dengan _kesempurnaan_? Seleraku tinggi! (Walau tidak nyata.) Ya bakal susah naksir manusia lokal, lah!

( _Urusai!_ Aku bukan wi—BAIKLAH! AKU WIBU BAU BAWANG! PUAS?!)

Jujur saja, aku ingin bersembunyi di belakang bayangan teman-teman. Aku khawatir menjadi sorotan seperti di jenjang-jenjang sebelumnya. Mungkin memang sudah maso dari sananya, pada minggu ke-3 OKK, Kak Kizashi kesusahan membawa buku laporan kegiatan individual dan aku menawarkan diri membantunya membawa buku-buku itu ke dospim kami. Setelah itu, saat kelompok kami berencana mengadakan acara untuk warga, Kak Kizashi menunjukku jadi ketua pelaksana. Mantap jiwa.

Awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Seperti di grup angkatan, aku juga menjadi biang rusuh grup OKK. Walau di sini lebih sering _solo-player_. Inoichi menanggapi kalau sedang tidak ngambis belajar saja. Satu-satunya yang sering menanggapi kerusuhanku adalah Kak Kizashi. Kemudian, tak lama, dia juga sering menanggapi kerusuhanku di TL dan berujunglah _chatting_ jalur pribadi.

Laki-laki gitu ya kalau modus. Mulus banget.

(Mau berkilah Inoichi tidak mulus? Serius? Kalian sadar, 'kan, Kak Haku masih memanggilnya "sayang" hingga saat ini?)

(Buat yang beneran gagal, mungkin kalian saja yang salah sasaran.)

Ketidakpekaanku mulai terkikis saat suatu hari aku merasa _down_ akibat kesehatanku yang menurun dan si Lele Kuning menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku spam status sedih di lini masa dan Kak Kizashi adalah orang selain Tim Gabut yang berusaha menghiburku.

 _Dah, jangan sedih. Kakak suka senyummu yang manis. Kamu lebih cantik kalau senyum._

Kalau pesan itu belum cukup jelas, selanjutnya berpapasan, aku diseret main ke arkade terdekat dan membawa pulang boneka kelinci lucu yang _custom_ dibuat mencantumkan namaku.

"Kakak pengen jadi calon imam kamu, boleh gak?"

Ditanya begitu, di saat kau masih doyan main petak umpet dan rebutan permen milkita di warung dengan bocah, tentu saja cuma bisa mangap-mangap bagai ikan piranha.

 _First of all_ , ada seonggok tai kuning yang kuakui sebagai pacar, meski tetap rasanya bagai jomblo.

 _Second of all_ , aku masih maba belasan tahun yang gak bucin pangkat tak hingga sampai-sampai gatal pengen nikah muda! Fokus sayang satu _husbando_ aja tidak bisa, apalagi jadi istri satu manusia?!

"Ya sudah. Jadi kakak kamu boleh, ya?"

Aku yang kehausan kasih sayang seorang kakak, tentu saja menjawab setengah hati, "Terserah, deh."

Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali pilihanku. Kak Kizashi benar-benar memenuhi perannya sebagai kakak tanpa ada ikatan darah. Dia rajin mengecek keadaanku. Dia rajin mengingatkanku soal siksaan dunia yang disebut Pak Madara sebagai tugas pekerjaan rumah. Lalu, bagian favoritku, dia rajin membawakanku makan jika aku lapar.

Hey, jangan menghakimiku! Aku sama sekali tidak meminta, meski hanya candaan! Aku hanya curhat sekali soal dosen kampret yang memberi kelas pengganti tanpa peduli lambung kami. Tahu-tahu, keluar kelas, si Kakak sudah duduk manis membawa kantong kresek.

 _Selamat tinggal, tanggal tua!_

Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

.

Singkat cerita, aku resmi dibuang si tai kuning. Tim Gabut pun menotis keberadaan Kak Kizashi dan semua tingkahnya selama ini.

"Kamu selingkuh sama Kapim OKK, Kush?" tanya Inoichi. "Putus gara-gara itu?"

Dengan senang hati kugampar kepalanya memakai jurnal praktikum.

"Enteng banget nuduh. Mau gelud?" kataku, kali ini mengangkat buku sakti Kalkulus Purcell.

"Eh, jangan!" Fugaku, suami tercinting Inoichi yang entah sudah berapa kali talak-rujuk, membela. "Pakai kursiku saja, bagaimana? Sayang itu, buku mahil."

… atau mungkin tidak.

"Tapi kamu gak bisa nyalahin Inoichi juga." Shikaku menanggapi, tak mau ketinggalan. "Kamu belum jelasin ke kita selain ngasih tahu tanggal pergantian status jomblo rohaniah ke jomblo literal. Wajar aja Inoichi mikir begitu. Kak Kizashi sering ngajak makan siang bareng, kan?"

"Itu sih si tai aja yang omong doang." Aku menggerutu kesal. Sesi curhat pun dimulai. "Ngilang lama, pas on yang mengontakku sahabatnya, _cewek_ pula. Ngasih tahu katanya dia sakit, dirawat, kecapean.

"Aku titip dia. Kudoain dari sini. Sebulan kemudian dia on, tiba-tiba nanya aku bosen. Udah gak sayang lagi. Cuma gara-gara aku gak nanya lanjut ke si sahabatnya ini!

"Pertama, ini pertama kalinya aku kontak sama tu cewek. Kedua, dia kan sakit. Dia bilang aku gak peduli. _Nani dapuk_. Selama ini aku sampe dikatai jomblo rohaniah sama kalian, aku pernah protes? Enggak. Aku berusaha mengerti dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Sibuknya dia dengan pekerjaan. Cuma karena aku _awkward_ dan bingung mau ngontak sahabatnya, dia ngatain aku gak peduli? Ya masa harus tiba-tiba nongol di rs dan jenguk dia? Duit dari mana, Pak?! Dia sendiri gak nanya keadaanku gimana! Kalian kan tahu belakangan ini aku sering sakit. Itu ujungnya muter-muter nuduh aku punya yang baru! Ini masalahnya yang dituduh selingkuhanku bahkan bukan Kak Kizashi yang rajin isi perutku, tapi temen sosmedku yang jelas-jelas homo!" Aku gatal sekali ingin membanting orang.

"Kamu," Inoichi memulai, "dituduh selingkuh sama maho?"

Aku mengangguk masam.

Emosiku berpangkat saat tiga hanoman tertawa berjamaah.

"Cuma elu, Kush! Cuma elu!" Tawa Inoichi semakin membahana.

"Yayangnya Kak HaYuki diem aja deh!" sindirku tajam. Melihat sindiranku tak mempan, akhirnya kulanjutkan saja curhatku. "Satu hal krusial dalam hubungan apa pun adalah rasa percaya. Ya dia udah gak percaya gitu, yaudah kupancing aja biar dia mutusin."

"Terus, itu sama Kak Kizashi ada hubungan apa?" Shikaku bertanya setelah para hanoman puas tertawa. Sialan, memang.

Kuceritakan kalau si Kakak tertarik padaku dan ujungnya menawarkan diri jadi 'kakak', karena slot penghuni hati sedang tidak tersedia.

"Modus sih itu, Kush. Nunggu kamu jomblo kayaknya."

"Atau jangan-jangan pakai pelet? Guna-guna? Biar si Kushkush putus sama Minato."

"Bisa jadi. Saklek kampret gini juga kan—"

Kutulikan telingaku dari diskusi tiga hanoman. Kulanjut kencanku dengan kalkulus sambil menunggu waktu praktikum dimulai. Baru kunotis lagi sisa anggota Tim Gabut setelah mereka mencapai mufakat dari musyawarah yang entah apa isinya.

Ketiganya menatapku serius.

"Sudah kami putuskan, Kush. Kamu jadian gih, sama Kak Kizashi!"

 _We. te. ep._

"Aksinya udah jelas. Perhatian Kak Kizashi juga tak perlu dicek SNI-nya. Deket juga tuh, jaraknya! Gak akan jadi jomblo rohaniah lagi! Kurang apa coba?"

"KURANG SENTRUMAN KOKORO!" tukasku kesal. Ini kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berjiwa sales begini?

"Ayolah, Kush! Jadian sama Kak Kizashi aja, ya?" Inoichi memasang wajah memelas yang malah membuatku mulas.

"Kalian juga masih jomblo! Kalau ditanya kenapa, pasti jawab belum ada yang nyantol di hati, kan? Jangan maksa orang!"

"Nah, justru karena jomblo! Kalau kita tergoda buat ngejar, gimana?" Ini Shikaku yang berbicara. "Nanti berantem, Tim Gabut bubar, kadar kewarasan minus Departemen Matematika dalam bahaya!"

"Iya. Kalau tidak mau dengan Kak Kizashi, cari yang lain deh! Kak Haku juga tidak apa-apa, aku ikhlas!"

"Pokoknya, jangan sampai kau bertahan jomblo lama-lama!"

"Kalau gebetan kita sesinting ini kan tidak lucu!"

"Eh kampru—"

.

Banyak spesies bucin yang menjelaskan alasan mereka ingin punya pasangan itu agar ada yang menyayangi dan perhatian.

 _Hidupnya sebatang kara banget, memang? Si author yang dilabeli hikki dan nolep aja masih punya sohib, walau cuma sohib internet._

Siapa yang butuh PaCaR saat kau punya tiga hanoman yang mengisi harimu dengan tawa?

(Walau seringnya tawa menghina.)

(Toh, nanti juga aku dapat giliran menghina.)

Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

* * *

 **Next Chapter :** **KAMPANG**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Emang paling maknyos kalau dikelilingi bff alias** ** _bangsat fren forever_** **kaya Tim Gabut. Hidup tak akan monoton dan pastinya akan terhindar dari drama tak berguna~ Eak.**

 **Kripik setannya ditunggu di kolom ripiu.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


End file.
